Eternamente solo
by memento84
Summary: Que pasaria si Danzo Shimura no hubiera muerto a manos de Sasuke, que planes tendria con respecto a Naruto si sigue siendo Hokage. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic y pues espero que les guste, espero sus reviews para ver que tal va la historia

**Prologo**

Danzo pensó realmente que iba a morir, esa mirada tan fría solo presagiaba su muerte, la destrucción de sus sueños. No podía creer que no vería a una Konoha poderosa siendo liderada por el, que dominara a todo el mundo shinobi, no, no podía morir, todavía no.

Sus planes ya se habían visto alterados con la muerte de su aliado Orochimaru y de paso no podía encontrar a Kabuto, este se había convertido en una pieza clave para sus planes ya que tenía los resultados de sus experimentos para obtener el poder que con tantas ansias buscaba.

Ya le costaba respirar, tenía que aguantar pronto vendrían por él. En ese momento sintió la presencia de más personas, escucho voces, se concentro en una vos, si él estaba ahí, tan cerca pero todavía inalcanzable.

Danzo sama….., Danzo sama, resista. Danzo abrió sus ojos y vio a uno de sus más fieles servidores, uno que había aceptado sin dudar su decisión de prestar su cuerpo para realizar pruebas con uno de sus tantos experimentos, uno de los poco que habían tenido éxito hasta el momento.

El anbu se sintió tranquilo al ver que su sensei estaba consciente - tenemos que irnos Danzo sama, el poder de esta técnica no dura mucho - El anbu levanto su vista y vio a los demás que estaban concentrados en su discusión, en ese justo momento Madara desaparecía con Sasuke, no podían perder más tiempo, así que levanto con cuidado a su sensei y apenas al tocarlo tanto su presencia física como la de su chacra desaparecieron. En ese momento vio que tanto Kakashi y Karin veían en su dirección por lo que empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo con su sensei en sus brazos.

Claro como lo había olvidado el experimento solo sirvió en este anbu y duraba muy poco, Danzou recordó los gritos de agonía de los demás ninjas que habían recibido tanto voluntariamente como a la fuerza esta inyección, su paciencia se había ido agotando poco a poco ya que no obtenían los resultados que querían, mientras Orochimaru le decía que no se preocupara, que tarde o temprano lo conseguirían, y así cientos de ninjas iban muriendo hasta que con un ninja de 14 años que se había unido a Orochimaru en busca de poder casi lo habían logrado, este no había muerto tras ponerle la inyección, solo que cuando este activo la técnica exploto en mil pedazos. Todo hasta que este anbu llamado Kon se había ofrecido y por fin pudieron ocultar por completo a un ninja, y esto también incluía ocultarlo de los ojos de los Uchija como él había comprobado, de los ojos de los Hyuga como su secuaz lo verifico, pero lamentablemente no funcionaba muy bien ocultando su olor así que los únicos que podían detectarlo eran los del clan Abúrame y los Inuzuka.

Danzo sama lo encontramos nos está esperando en una cueva no muy lejos de Konoha - las palabras de Kon eran lo que tanto quería escuchar, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, por fin podía poner en funcionamiento uno de los últimos pasos de su plan…. Pronto, pronto seria el shinobi más poderoso que hubiera existido y ahora ya no estaba Sarutobi para detenerlo.

**Capitulo 1**

Naruto vio como Sasuke desaparecía, de nuevo había fallado, pero sabía que la próxima vez que se encontrarían lo lograría aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. En ese momento vio como Kakashi giraba su cabeza rápidamente y fruncía el ceño, siguió su mirada y vio que el cuerpo que estaba ahí había desaparecido.

Como desapareció así Kakashi no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica ya que el chacra de Danzo casi se extinguía y pues no tenía suficientes fuerzas para escapar tan rápido, a menos que alguien lo haya ayudado - Apropósito cómo te llamas - la pelirroja no respondió enseguida - bueno, bueno será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar donde están los chicos verdad Sakura?

Sakura se puso completamente roja, miro de reojo a Naruto - si es cierto sensei.

Creo que será mejor que la llevemos rápido a la aldea – Naruto miraba preocupado a la chica que estuvo por matar Sasuke – está muy herida

Karin vio como se cercaba Naruto y reacciono rápidamente – tranquilos estoy bien. Bueno supongo que tendré que ir con ustedes, me llamo Karin y pues era parte del grupo de Sasuke y luego de akatsuki, y créanme les contare todo lo que se sobre ellos – vio como los tres la miraban fijamente notando una muestra de sorpresa por parte de la pelirosada al escuchar lo último que dijo ella, pues por ella que se murieran todos los akatsukis que quedaban, especialmente el tal Madara y Sasuke, sobre todo este maldito que había intentado matarla después de todo lo que había hecho ella por él. Si, haría todo lo posible por destruirlos, intento pararse pero cayó de rodillas.

Me alegra escuchar eso, ya que si colaboras Ibiki no utilizara sus medidas más drásticas contigo. Por cierto somos el antiguo equipo de Sasuke, espero que el haya comentado algo de nosotros, pero de todas formas mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y ellos son Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto. Y si, parece que tendremos que ir rápido a la aldea – agrego Kakashi acercándose y cargándo a una sorprendida Karin en su espalda – bueno muchachos vámonos

Karin no creía que los shinobis de Konoha la ayudarían eso si que realmente la sorprendió, pero realmente estaba cansada así que pensó que sería mejor relajarse. Intento dormir un poco recargada en la espalda del colmillo blanco de Konoha pero se sobresalto al sentir que Kakashi al acomodarla mejor subía las manos poco a poco por sus muslos y las iba metiendo por debajo de la tela de su corto, en ese momento Karin saco fuerzas de donde ya no las tenía, lanzo un pequeño grito, se soltó del agarre de Kakashi y camino lo más rápido que pudo llegando a pasar a Naruto que iba en la delantera

Sakura que había estado pendiente de la pelirroja fue testigo de lo que había hecho Kakashi - creo que Kakashi sensei no tiene cura pensó Sakura con una gota en su nuca.

Naruto se sorprendió de ver pasar a Karin por su lado se dio la vuelta miro a su sensei que miraba hacia arriba simulando no saber lo que pasaba, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura que veía a su sensei con furia. Al no encontrar una respuesta camino más rápido y alcanzo a una revitalizada Karin – segura que puedes caminar, mira que es un camino muy largo hacia la aldea

Miro de reojo quien le hablaba y se relajo al ver que no era el colmillo blanco de Konoha – no te preocupes estoy bien – ni bien termino de decir esto Karin tropezó y hubiera caído de no ser que Naruto la agarro y luego la cargo en sus brazos. Iba a protestar ya que no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo pero al levantar su vista se encontró con una mirada de Naruto que la relajo por completo y acepto sin dudas ser llevada por él.

Naruto por que tuviste que ayudarla yo lo hubiera hecho y con mucho gusto que tal si hubiera aceptado salir conmigo con ella más ya hubiera disfrutado de un mini harem. Realmente esta chica está muy buena no entiendo cómo es que Sasuke tratara de matarla, ese chico me preocupa, primero no hizo caso a ninguna de sus fans en Konoha incluyendo a Sakura, ahora desperdicia a esta chica pensaba serio Kakashi viendo como Naruto llevaba a Karin que se había dormido en sus brazos.

¿Sakura? - Se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, en ese momento vio como Kakashi la miraba fijamente – ¿si, Kakashi sensei? – Espero que puedas hacer reaccionar rápido a tus compañeros dijo Kakashi o tardaremos demasiado en llegar a la aldea – Sakura que estaba rojísima miro hacia otro lado rezando para que Naruto no preguntara a que se refería su sensei – Si Kakashi sensei no tomara más de 5 minutos hacer reaccionar a todos dijo Sakura atreviéndose a mirar a Naruto pero viendo que este tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Karin abrió los ojos y vio como Naruto la miraba y sonreía luego volvía a mirar el camino, esa forma de mirar que te hacía sentir tranquila y te daba confianza casi nunca la había visto, pues desde pequeña tenía que estar pendiente de que nadie le hiciera daño. Su chakra era tan diferente al del maldito de Saske que era frio y en el cual se notaban las ansias de sangre, mientras el de Naruto era cálido y este te envolvía en un abrazo protector. No podía creer que dos personas tan diferentes hubieran sido amigos, en ese momento vio como pasaban rápidamente los arboles bueno no se cuanto dormí de seguro ya recorr…. En ese momento abrió de golpe sus ojos al sentir la presencia de otro chakra en el interior de Naruto, era tan poderoso, tan siniestro, no podía ser que él fuera… - ya llegamos dijo Kakashi haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y Karin se fijara en su alrededor y ver como Sakura y Kakashi se arrodillaban junto a varios shinobis que estaban inconscientes en el suelo y que poco a poco comenzaban a reaccionar.

Cuando todos reaccionaron miraron fijamente a Sakura y esta solo miraba sus pies completamente roja – eto perdón muchachos prometo que nunca más pasara dijo Sakura – oye fea creo que nunca más confiare en ti dijo Sai mientras Kiba y Akamaru no la miraban – Naruto al suponer lo que había pasado bajo del árbol donde se encontraba y se acerco a todos – Sakura creo que te pasaste esta vez dijo mientras sonreía pero Karin que veía sus ojos pudo notar que estaba triste – quien es ella Naruto pregunto Lee al dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto y notar a la chica que Naruto cargaba en sus brazos – nosotros aquí buscando a Sasuke y tu consiguiéndote novia no? Dijo Kiba haciendo que Karin se sonrojara y que Sakura mirara fijamente a Naruto – eso haz arder la llama de la juventud dijo Lee con el puño en alto y esa mirada clásica de este y su sensei – Kakashi mirando hacia todo lado y confirmando que por suerte no iba a aparecer su amigo Gai hablo - ella es bueno más bien era compañera de equipo de Sasuke dijo Kakashi haciendo que una mirada caustica de los demás shinobis se concentrara en ella - Naruto al notar esto miro seriamente a cada uno y les dijo con un tono de voz alto – estoy completamente seguro que ella no es mala y que nos ayudar a salvar a Konoha de Akatuski contándole a Ibiki sensei y a Inoichi sama todo sin necesidad de tortura, no es cierto Karin san? – Karin no podía creer que confiara tan rápido en ella y no pudo más que asentir con su cabeza, todos veían con duda a Karin pero esta pudo notar sobre todo una mirada la de Sakura ya que esta la miraba con furia prácticamente desde que la rescataron.

Bueno muchachos será mejor que retornemos a la aldea rápidamente ya que tenemos que informar todo lo que nos enteramos y solucionar si tenemos aun Hockage, esto último mirando fijamente a Sai - este al notar su mirada dudo un poco pero armándose de valor y diciéndose a sí mismo que era para el bien de Konoha hablo – Kakashi sensei podemos hablar un momento en privado – Kakashi dudo un poco pero al final acepto haciendo un gesto para que Sai lo siguiera – esperen un momento chicos enseguida volvemos, y no se les ocurra seguirnos ordeno Kakashi viendo fijamente a Naruto haciendo que este retrocediera ya que automáticamente por su curiosidad ya estaba caminado detrás de su sensei – mejor dejo a alguien dijo Kakashi haciendo un sello e invocando a Paku, vigílalos Paku que nadie se mueva – está bien Kakashi contesto Paku – Naruto al ver esto se subió a un árbol y se sentó en una rama todavía con Karin en sus brazos.

Y ahora que le pasa al baka para que se aleje dijo Kiba al acercarse a Sakura está viendo a Naruto con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, no lo sé respondió Sakura bajando la cabeza, lo siento Naruto agrego en un susurro que solo escucho ella misma – nunca cambiaras eres un baka Naruto pensó Kiba.

Eto Naruto san dijo Karin atrayendo la atención de este hacia la chica, y cuando se miraron fijamente continuo quería preguntarte por qué confías tan ciegamente en mi ya que no me conoces y no sabes qué clase de persona soy y las cosas malas que he llegado a hacer junto a Orochimaru sama, tal vez podría llegar a traicionarte, no deberías de confiar en mí esto último desviando la mirada

Naruto antes de responder la agarro de una mejilla e hizo que lo mirara – realmente no lo sé, cuando me enfrente a Pain o más bien dicho a Nagato llegue a ver que no todo es blanco o negro, pues Pain o mejor dicho Nagato pensaba que haciendo sufrir a la gente aprenderían a tener miedo, y que con eso en mucho tiempo no pensarían en una guerra ya que tendrían miedo de lo que luego les podría pasar. Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas yo no creo que ese sea el camino para encontrar la paz. Veo en ti que no eres como los demás Akatuski ni menos como Orochimaru sé que hay bondad en ti, por eso quiero confiar en ti dijo Naruto con su clásica sonrisa.

Por eso quieres ayudar a Sasuke ¿no es cierto? - pregunto Karin y vio que su sonrisa se transformaba en nostalgia

Quiero creer que Sasuke todavía tiene algo bueno dentro. Su hermano Itachi me pregunto qué haría si Sasuke decide atacar a la aldea, hasta este momento no sabía que responder pero ahora lo sé, sé que tengo que evitar que haga daño a la gente y se haga daño a sí mismo. Sabes él es lo más cercano que tuve a un hermano en mi vida

Naruto… no me gustaría estar en tu lugar pensó triste Karin.

Bueno en marcha muchachos ordeno Kakashi, y así empezó el retorno a la aldea con una Sakura mirando de reojo a un Naruto diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito y espero que les guste

**Capitulo 2**

Tranquila Karin no te pasara nada malo – las palabras de Naruto no la tranquilizaban del todo pero sabía que no encontraría su muerte aquí, pensaba contar todo lo que sabía sobre Sasuke y Akatuski, pero primero jugaría un poco con los encargados de interrogarla, y así se dejo conducir por los anbus en la aldea. Por fin Karin creía haber encontrado alguien a quien podría llamar realmente amigo.

Bueno muchachos será mejor que vayan a descansar, el viaje fue muy cansador tanto física como mentalmente y todavía nos espera lo peor del ataque de Madara – así fue como Kakashi se despidió mirando como Sai se alejaba sin despedirse de nadie.

Los demás se fueron a sus casas, Naruto y Sakura fueron directamente a ver a Tsunade sama, los dos iban sin dirigirse la palabra cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos pero Sakura noto que los aldeanos miraban extrañados a Naruto, unos al verlo rápidamente se daban la vuelta y escapaban, otros se quedaban estáticos al verlo pasar y estos últimos tenían una mirada de... ¿miedo? pero que le pasa a esta gente pensó Sakura al ver como una mujer con un niño de no más de 3 años escapaban al verlos. Vio de reojo a Naruto y vio que este se había dado cuenta de todo y tenía una mirada de sorpresa – Naruto….

No Sakura chan no digas nada en este momento hay cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparnos de esto fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes de fijar su vista adelante

¡Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta gente! Por que miran así a Naruto pensó Sakura agachando su cabeza.

Al llegar al hospital fue lo mismo las enfermeras y las demás personas que se encontraban ahí se alejaban de Naruto ni bien lo miraban, el no les dio importancia y así llegaron al último piso que es donde se encontraba la Hockage y encontraron a Shizune saliendo del cuarto – Shizune chan como se encuentra la abuela? pregunto directamente Naruto

Ah Naruto kun, Sakura chan saludo Shizune mientras levantaba su mirada del suelo, veo que volvieron de su misión pero lamentablemente les tengo malas noticias Tsunade sama todavía no despierta, sigue inconsciente y no sabemos cuándo despertara o – con lagrimas en los ojos – si algún día lo hará.

Naruto y Sakura bajaron su mirada, ambos creían que la Hockage ya se había recuperado, pero Sakura tenía que saber qué es lo que había pasado en la aldea – Shizune san que paso en la aldea para que la gente se comporte así?

¿Cómo? pregunto algo confundida Shizune, pero al ver como Sakura miraba discretamente a Naruto, el cual seguía mirando al suelo se dio cuenta de a qué se refería – esos tontos, no les hagan caso es que alguien…

Shizune tenemos que hablar urgentemente - dijo Kakashi cortando la explicación de Shizune y sorprendiéndolos pues no se dieron cuenta de su llegada

¡Pero les estaba contando lo que paso en la aldea! - grito Shizune ya que le parecía algo importante sobre todo para Naruto

Eso tendrá que ser luego argumento Kakashi quien estaba acompañado por Kurenai, Gai, Shikamaru, y alguien que no veían mucho a Inoichi

Será mejor que nos dejen solos - Kakashi dirigió sus palabras especialmente a Sakura y Naruto

Pero Kakashi sensei tenemos que… - no es el momento Sakura chan le previno Shizune al darse cuenta que era importante al ver a todos ahí – entra y cuida a Tsunade sama en mi cuenta por favor y tu Naruto será mejor que vayas a descansar te noto muy cansado agrego Shizune mirando fijamente al rubio

Naruto al ver que todos le miraban fijamente asintió con la cabeza y salió rápido de ahí ya que tenía que hablar con alguien de algo muy importante.

Ya me tienes arto, no entiendes que nunca estaré contigo, me canse de que siempre estés detrás de mí, créeme estúpida nunca me fijare en ti - acabo por decir Neji con su byakugan activado mirando fijamente a la chica que lo veía con la boca abierta y ojos llorosos, esta no pudo más y salió corriendo del lugar.

Naruto iba con la mirada al frente tratando de no ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que ella se lo contaría. Casi al llegar a su destino vio como Ten Ten pasaba corriendo por su lado llorando sin verlo, le quiso hablar para ver lo que le pasaba pero dirigió su vista al lugar de donde ella había venido y al darse la vuelta vio que Ten Ten ya no estaba, demonios no debí perder tiempo y acercarme a ella se dijo Naruto, bueno a lo que vine. Aunque estaba muy nervioso se animo a tocar la puerta

¿si? - respondió automáticamente el que abrió la puerta y al fijar su vista en Naruto su mirada se transformo en una de miedo – q.. que desea se.. señor dijo el miembro del bouke que lo miraba aterrado

eto - Naruto se puso más nervioso al notar el miedo en la otra persona – se encuentra Hinata san

en es.. estos mo.. mentos se en.. encuentra entrenando con Hiashi sama y no puede ser interrumpida acabo por decir rápidamente el miembro del bouke

bueno podría decirle que Uzumaki Naruto vino a buscarla por favor y al terminar de decir esto vio como la puerta se cerraba con un fuerte golpe - bueno será mejor que me vaya.

Ino se encontraba escondida detrás de una caja bastante grande escuchando como unos cuantos shinobis hablaban de ella

ja ja Renji como lo pensaste esa rubia es una zorra dijo un shinobi gordo, ya ves que todas las rubias son unas putas dijo otro, osea que lo que dijo Yumuto era cierto aumento otro, pues sí, aunque yo quería ser el primero en tirarme a esa zorra parece que Yumuto se me adelanto dijo Renji con una mirada seria

Ino no podía creer que su amigo Yumuto hablara así de ella, tan solo por despecho ya que le había dicho que quería ser solo su amiga cuando este se le había declarado ya que en ese momento creía estar enamorada de Sasuke

Aunque quien sabe esa rubia es una facilona, si a la primera cita aflojo conmigo quien sabe hasta quiera contigo gordo entre risas dijo Renji, ya saben chicos, si quieren coger sin compromiso Ino es segura en ese momento todos reían

Ya no puedo aguantar más a este mentiroso, la única vez que salí con él no podía ni mirarme a los ojos y hablar sin tartamudear, esto no se queda así dijo Ino - rodeándose de un aura negro - y yo que creí que era tierno, cuando por fin salió lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Naruto había escogido ir por los techos de las casas ya que se había cansado de ver como la gente lo miraba, trataba de encontrar una respuesta a todo esto hasta que vio a Ino oculta detrás de una caja – pero que hace Ino ahí pensó Naruto - luego escucho risas y se concentro en lo que hablaban el grupo de shinobis que estaba un poco más allá, al escuchar de quien y como hablaban de ella no aguanto más y se lanzo a por ellos…

Escúchenme estúpidos grito Naruto apareciendo delante del grupo sorprendiendo a todos – Ino es mi amiga y una buena persona, no permitiré que hablen mal de ella esto lo dijo al momento de crear un rasengan en una mano fijando su vista en Renji retráctate grito Naruto – al ver quien era todos trataron de huir excepto el tal Renji que se quedo quieto (pero no por valiente si no porque estaba muerto de miedo) en ese momento Renji sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo dejo inconsciente y lo mando a volar por los aires, los otros al ver esto corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron ya que se habían quedado haber el famoso rasengan, esto permitió a Naruto acabar con ellos de una manera rápida – malditos me hubiera gustado matarlos gente como ustedes no debería existir, bah pero no vale la pena meterse en problemas por ustedes – en ese momento Naruto sintió que era abrazado por la espalda – gracias por defenderme Naruto kun.

Al darse la vuelta vio que Ino lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, Naruto no aguanto ver a la chica de carácter fuerte, temperamento volátil, la que en mucha ocasiones lo llamaba baka aunque muchas veces no le molestaba ya que algunas veces se lo merecía – tranquila Ino chan esos tipos dudo que te vuelvan a molestar dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a sus ojos – los dos estuvieron sin decir nada por un momento hasta que Ino rompió el silencio

Sabes Naruto, no…. no solo es esta vez - hablo entre sollozos Ino

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Naruto ya que no entendía de lo que hablaba

Bueno pues…. Ino se aferro a Naruto apoyando su cara en el pecho de rubio antes de continuar todos los chicos hablan así de mi - en ese momento rompió de nuevo a llorar

Naruto no dijo nada ya que realmente le sorprendió esto pero lo que hizo fue rodearla en sus brazos – y no solo los chicos hasta los viejos me molestan en la calle, me miran de pies a cabeza cuando paso ya no lo puedo soportar todos piensan que soy una.. una puta se aferro mas a Naruto al decir lo último, hasta las mujeres no quieren verme cerca a sus hijas ya que creen que soy mala influencia para ellas

A Naruto esto sí que le molesto ya que sabia como era que todos te miren y te juzguen – tranquila Ino si vuelvo a escuchar estas cosas de ti te juro que les partiré hasta el alma aunque sean los viejos del concejo, pero dime crees saber quien comenzó todo esto

Ino no podía creer que se estaba desahogando en Naruto , no podía creer que había llegado a confiar tanto en el rubio después de todo en la academia le parecía un completo inútil pero con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que era una gran persona aunque muchas veces la sacaba de sus casillas – bueno veras - comenzó a contar Ino un poco más calmada - creo que fue alguien a quien creí un amigo vive cerca de mi casa se llama Yumuto, pero yo me encargare de él dijo Ino con un aura negra rodeándole. Aunque realmente quería que fuera Naruto el que lo moliera a golpes

Con que Yumuto eh? dijo Naruto aun abrazando a Ino, ya me encargare de él, te lo prometo Ino ¡de veras!

Ino sonrió al escuchar esto de Naruto pero él no la vio ya que ella seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, su sonrisa se extinguió casi al instante al darse cuenta que Naruto ya se debía de haber dado cuenta del miedo que sentía la gente hacia el rubio – Naruto que es lo que piensas de….pero Ino se sobresalto y se separo rápidamente del rubio al escuchar que le hablaban con una voz llena de hostilidad.

Que haces Ino cerda? – Sakura que había estado buscando por un buen rato a su amiga para que le contara porque la gente se comportaba así con Naruto se impacto mucho al encontrarla en brazos de este, pero qué demonios pasa aquí se preguntaba, porque están tan juntitos, no lo podía creer ¡Ino y Naruto juntos! Ya estaba por ir a agarrar a Ino de los pelos cuando se dio que esta tenia lágrimas en los ojos eso hizo que parara de golpe, entonces decidió cambiar de plan.

¿Pero qué te pasa frentona? grito una Ino bastante perpleja ya que era arrastrada por Sakura, no había querido que esta se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando – adonde me llevas…. bueno gracias por todo Naruto kun, Ino al darse cuenta que no iba a obtener respuesta se despidió del rubio

¿Desde cuándo Naruto kun Ino? - pregunto Sakura con un aura rosada rodeándola

Naruto con una gota en su cabeza les vio alejarse - estas dos… bueno será mejor que vaya a comer algo - con un poco de saliva saliéndole por la boca - ¡Iré por ramen a icharaku!

¡Naruto kun! – Naruto no esperaba este recibimiento por parte de Ayame, ya que esta ni bien verlo había corrido a abrazarlo y su papá lo veía con una sonrisa para luego indicarle que tomara asiento – que bueno que estés bien Naruto kun, ven toma asiento y todo lo que comas hoy va por cuenta de la casa, ¿no es cierto padre? – él aludido solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Ayame miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Gracias Ayame chan, paso el primer plato luego vino el segundo, en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que Ayame desde que se sentó no le quitaba los ojos de encima, eso le hizo sentir algo incomodo ya que prácticamente había comido como un cerdo por el hambre que tenia, para el tercer plato decidió comer con más calma, no quería que Ayame pensar mal de él

buenas…. en ese momento llego una señora a comer, pero al ver a Naruto salió corriendo – Ayame vio como Naruto agachaba la mirada y apartaba el plato de ramen

Ayame chan, por favor… me podrías… decir porque la gente se comporta así conmigo

Ayame se dio cuenta que Naruto no sabía nada de lo que había estado pasando en la aldea y no podía creer que ella fuera la que tuviera que contarle algo que seguramente le haría daño, miro a su padre y vio que este le asentía con la cabeza dándole un poco de valor – bueno pues veras…. A algún tonto se le ocurrió decir que el que realmente destruyo la aldea fuiste tú y no Pain, y pues varios tontos creyeron esta estupidez - esto último lo dijo golpeando el mesón, Ayame no podía creer que la gente fuera tan estupida

Pero ¿por qué? si cuando me fui…. - Naruto recordó como la gente prácticamente lo había ovacionado creyéndole un héroe, como los niños corrían detrás de él para pedirle un autógrafo, como algunas mujeres se ruborizaban cuando se cruzaban en su camino y como otras prácticamente se le insinuaban haciéndole guiños, lanzándole besos, y como una se le había acercado y le había dado un beso que le había dejado sin respiración y como él había tenido que escapar ya que había intentado agarrar a su amiguito

Bueno pues… -Ayame dio un suspiro y continuo – cuando saliste en tu última misión se corrió un rumor de que alguien te había visto en la pelea convertido…. bueno pues en el kyubi y que Pain se había asustado ya que tu poder era superior al de él, y en ese momento decidió escapar, pero tú lo perseguiste y acabaste con él. Pero luego de eso tú no te detuviste sino que empezaste a atacar a la aldea, así que la Hockage sama tuvo que luchar contra ti, y es por eso que en este momento está hospitalizada

¿Creen que yo ataque a la Hockage? Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Ayame cerro fuerte sus puños y continuo - otros dicen que Jiraiya sama lucho junto con la Hockage para detenerte y que murió para lograr detenerte. Hasta hay otros que dicen que Pain lucho con la Hockage para lograr controlarte

¡pero eso es ridículo! Naruto estaba perplejo, cuando vio que la gente escapaba de él se imagino muchos motivos pero nunca uno como este

Es por esta historia ridícula que la gente tiene miedo de ti Naruto kun…. creen que no eres capaz de controlar al kyubi, incluso….. otros creen que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza, pues que creen que te fusionaste con el kyubi y todo es maldad dentro de ti…

Naruto quería creer que estaba soñando, que esto era una pesadilla. Pero lamentablemente sabía que esto era cierto, sino la gente no se hubiera comportado así, y luego se pregunto cuánto tiempo pasaría para que la gente lo volviera a tratar como cuando era un niño, cuando empezarían a arrojarle piedras o a querer matarlo. No, no podía soportarlo, tanto trabajo para que la gente lo aceptara, para ser uno más de ellos, para lograr que alguien lo amara. Se levanto con los hombros hundidos, la cabeza gacha, con una lagrima amenazando con escapar de sus ojos, quería estar solo….. pero en ese momento sintió como lo abrazaban y lloraban en su pecho

Ayame no había podido soportar ver como Naruto con cada palabra se había ido hundiendo mas y mas, como con cada segundo la alegría se iba extinguiendo en su mirada, y cuando vio esa pequeña lagrima se arrojo a Naruto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a llorar ya que no soportaba verlo triste – Naruto kun, por favor….. por favor, no te pongas así, sé que esto te hace mucho daño pero no todos nos creímos esa estúpida historia, mi papá y yo sabemos que eres bueno, y hay mucha gente que te cree y te quiere.-

Gracias Ayame chan - Naruto quería creer en sus palabras, realmente lo quería…. – gracias, pero quisiera estar solo Naruto separo suavemente a Ayame y dio un salto al techo para poder irse todo esto sin levantar la mirada

¡Naruto kun! grito entre sollozos Ayame al ver como este se iba, intento seguirlo pero la mano de su padre en su hombro la detuvo – no Ayame déjalo, tal vez realmente necesita estar solo.

N/A: Bueno gracias a loquim por el apoyo y a fullme por los concejos que tratare de seguir en el futuro

En este capitulo quise alejar A Tenten de Neji y que Ino se acercara un poco a Naruto, aunque ninguna se enamorara rapidamente de Naruto eso lo veran en el desarrollo de la historia. Y con respecto al comportamiento de Sakura se vera capitulos adelante

El harem no sera de 20 chicas, ufff no creo poder manejar algo asi, estaba pensando en alrededor de seis chicas mas o menos pero eso lo veremos mas adelante

Gracias por dedicar algo de tiempo a leer este fic y pues espero sus reviews para ver como va la historia


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

¿Qué es lo que desea Hockage? – Danzo noto el sarcasmo en las palabras de Hiashi, sabía que no todos en la aldea lo apoyaban y lo que más le disgustaba era que los jefes de los clanes no estaban de su lado, sabía que cuando Tsunade se recuperara estos insistirían que volviera a tomar el cargo. El tener el apoyo de los ancianos del concejo no era lo mismo que tener el apoyo de los clanes y sobre todo el apoyo del clan más importante en estos momentos de la aldea: el clan Hyuga. Haría todo lo posible para conseguir su lealtad, absolutamente todo – Hiashi sabias que uno de los planes de Orochimaru para acabar con la aldea era atacar a los clanes – espero la reacción de Hiashi, pero se molesto al notar que este no daba signos de estar preocupado pues no cambo la expresión seria que siempre tenía– en uno de sus tantos experimentos Orochimaru creó una especie de bacteria que hace que cuando uses tu chakra te envenenes poco a poco a ti mismo – realmente era muy poca la cantidad que habían podido crear, pero ellos no necesitaban saber esto.

Y como usted se entero de esto - Hiashi no confiaba en este tipo y se preguntaba a que venía esto ya que Orochimaru estaba muerto

Bueno me contacte con su aprendiz Kabuto, y me parece que sería de gran ayuda que él se una a la aldea en estos momentos que se avecina una guerra. Ya sabes tener todo su conocimiento y los resultados de los experimentos que realizo con Orochimaru – realmente Danzo no quería que nadie supiera que estaba aliado con Kabuto pero tenía que meter algo de preocupación en los jefes de los clanes. Después de todo Kabuto había hecho que se recuperara en tiempo record después de la pelea con Sasuke y era muy necesario tenerlo cerca ya que pronto darían el siguiente paso de su plan

¡Pero cómo puede querer tener de aliado a alguien como ese Kabuto!¿acaso no sabe de que se le acusa? - había dudado de asistir a una reunión privada con Danzo, ahora se lamentaba de no haber hecho caso a sus instintos

Pues a mí de hecho me parece una excelente idea - Danzo miro fijamente a Hiashi – ya que lo necesito para la futura guerra….. y también para evitar futuras traiciones

¿Qué insinúa? - realmente esta reunión estaba siguiendo un curso que ni en una pesadilla se le pudo imaginar al jefe del clan Hyuga aunque no demostró que estas palabras lo estuvieran afectando

Pues se que la mayoría de los jefes de los clanes apoyan incondicionalmente a Tsunade, pero quisiera que tú, el jefe del clan hyuga, el más importante de la aldea les avisara que si yo no sigo siendo Hockage – aquí Danzo junto las manos y destapándose la venda del ojo hizo ver a Hiashi el ojo con sharingan – pues nadie podría detener a Kabuto de continuar con el plan de Orochimaru de acabar con los clanes, créeme el todavía cree que puede destruir Konoha y yo soy el único que puede controlarlo

Hiashi se sorprendió mucho al notar el sharingan en el ojo de Danzo, había escuchado rumores acerca de esto, pero no lo había creído incluso cuando el anterior Hockage se lo había sugerido

Danzo gozo con la reacción de Hiashi al ver su ojo, arriesgaba mucho pero por lo visto había valido la pena

¿Es esto una amenaza Danzo? - Hiashi se había recuperado rápido del impacto y había lanzado esa pregunta no queriendo creer las palabras de Danzo

No, solamente es una advertencia, ya sabes, no quisiera ver sobre todo a sus herederos sufrir las consecuencias de esa bacteria si se les inyectan, por eso te pido que informes al resto de los jefes de los clanes. Ahora puedes retirarte Hiashi

Hiashi salió viendo como Danzo se volvía a cubrir el ojo. Tenía que informar sobre esto a todos. Ojala se recupere pronto Tsunade sama fue el pensamiento de Hiashi al salir de ahí.

Una ojiperla se dirigía a su habitación, estaba agotada, el baño en la tina no había hecho mucho para relajar sus músculos después de casi todo un día de entrenamiento con su padre. La verdad no podía creer que su padre se tomara tantas molestias con ella, ya que le habían dejado claro que su imoto Hanabi seria la heredera del clan, ya que ella tenía mucho mas control del byakugan que ella, eso y un carácter más dominante la hacían digna sucesora de su padre. Hinata conocía sus fallas, como por ejemplo ser sumisa y tímida, tal vez nunca pudiera cambiar eso pero se sentía bastante orgullosa de algo, todos los demás miembros del bouke (a excepción de su primo Neji) la trataban con bastante cariño, realmente no sabía porque de ese trato pero le alegraba ver como los niños le sonreían y corrían a abrazar sus piernas, eso le alegraba sus días y ya quería jugar con sus propios hijos. Eso la hizo sonrojar ya que se imaginaba que tendría hijos con Naruto, al acordarse del rubio se puso triste, no podía creer que la gente dudara de él, en ese momento activo su byakugan instintivamente queriendo saber quien hizo correr el rumor de que Naruto había destruido la aldea, cerrando sus puños murmuro si te encuentro maldito te juro que….

Onee-chan – Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio que su hermana Hanabi arrastraba a un miembro del bouke - ¿Qué sucede Hanabi chan? - Hinata estaba muy curiosa por el comportamiento de su hermana, ya que prácticamente los del bouke solían obedecer sus órdenes al instante y se notaba que este había desobedecido a su hermana

etto veras… - Hanabi al ver al miembro del bouke que en la puerta de la mansión con la cabeza gacha y murmurando algo y además repetidas veces entraba un poco en la casa para luego volver a salir, queriendo saber lo que le pasaba se había acercado sigilosamente tratando de escuchar lo que murmuraba pero al no entender nada decidió preguntar directamente haciendo que este diera un gran salto. Al conseguir la información había decidido que el miembro del bouke debería ser el que el informara a su hermana ya que ni loca ella se arriesgaría a ser el objeto de furia de su padre ya que este no quería saber nada de Uzumaki Naruto mientras no se resolviera si es que realmente él había destruido la aldea. Hiashi y su hija menor en ese día trágico para la aldea habían estado de viaje por eso no sabían nada a ciencia cierta solo lo que les contaron cuando llegaron, aunque su padre no creía que el rubio hubiera destruido la aldea, le había dicho a su hija menor mejor prevenir que lamentar, y así pues había dado las ordenes de mantener alejada a Hinata del rubio, ya que casi todos los shinobis y todo el clan hyuga sabían de los sentimientos de Hinata – pues veras… - Hanabi le dio un codazo al miembro del bouke, que estaba mirando el suelo para que comenzara a hablar. No había recurrido a utilizar la marca que tenían los del bouke para castigarlo (aunque no le faltaban ganas) porque ella como los demás quería mucho a su hermana y sabia lo mucho que significaba que el rubio hubiera ido a buscarla. Aunque al escuchar lo que murmuraba (pensando que hablaba de Naruto) se pregunto si sería buena idea.

Hinata sama… quería informarle…. -el miembro del bouke miro hacia ambos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más antes de continuar- que Uzumaki Naruto vino a buscarla mientras usted entrenaba con su padre, y pues yo le dije que no podía molestarla en su entrenamiento, así que se fue - dijo todo esto de la forma más rápida para luego salir corriendo de ahí

Hinata al escuchar esto abrió mucho sus ojos, ha vuelto, ha regresado y vino a buscarme murmuro poniéndose completamente roja, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que seguro venia a hablar de lo que ella le había confesado durante la pelea con Pain. Lo más seguro era que no correspondiera a sus sentimientos al pensar en esto miro al suelo, pero tenía que saber que era lo que Naruto kun sentía por ella, así que dándose valor salió corriendo de la mansión hyuga sin decir nada a nadie, tenía que saberlo no podía aguantar más estar en incertidumbre, al llegar a la calle miro hacia todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar al rubio, y luego hablo en voz baja- bien Naruto kun si me dices que tu también sientes algo por mi será el día más feliz de mi vida, y si no…. pues no se qué será de mi…. – al acabar de decir esto se fue corriendo a buscar una respuesta.

Estaba mirando fijamente los arboles, tratando de no pensar en nada, olvidar lo que le había contado Ayame chan elevo su cabeza y vio una pareja de aves que atendían a sus crías en un nido, eso le hizo darse cuenta que nunca había tenido una familia, siempre había estado solo, creer que tal vez algún día podría tener una era un sueño imposible en las actuales circunstancias. Al seguir con la vista a una de las aves que había levantaba vuelo se dio cuenta que alguien venia hacia él, observo que Sakura chan se acercaba caminando lentamente, aunque no quisiera hablar con nadie simplemente no podía desquitarse con Sakura chan. Se paro lentamente para esperarla, y en ese momento vio que más gente venía hacia él, por lo visto si quería estar solo no debería haber venido al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Kakashi, Gai, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Shizune, Ibiki, casi todos los shinobis de más alto rango se acercaban junto con unos tres anbus, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que venían tras de ella los espero y finalmente todo el grupo llego donde Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto tenemos que informarte algo importante…. dijo uno de los anbus – Naruto esperaba que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando – después de varias reuniones en el concejo se te condena a la expulsión de la aldea – Naruto solamente cerro sus ojos tras escuchar esto ya que esperaba algo como esto - tras la destrucción y muerte causado por el poder del Kyubi en la batalla contra el akatutsi conocido como Pain, se llego a la conclusión de que en vez de ser favorable a las fuerzas shinobi de la aldea el poder del kyubi solo fue y será una maldición para la aldea. Y en consideración por los servicios prestados a la aldea en estos años se le da un plazo hasta el amanecer del día siguiente para abandonar la aldea, después de este plazo será considerado un criminal de rango S. Firmado Danzo Shimura, Hockage

Así que aquí terminaban sus sueños, Naruto vio a cada uno de ellos que lo miraban fijamente sin dar muestras de estar en desacuerdo con la orden del nuevo Hockage. Miro especialmente a su sensei Kakashi y vio que este leía una de sus clásicas revistas, parecía no importarle todo este asunto, luego miro a su amiga Sakura y vio que esta le miraba fríamente, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con su expulsión, luego siguió viendo a cada uno hasta que vio algo que le sorprendió, Hinata estaba ahí, no le había visto venir junto a ellos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue como lo miraba….. lo miraba con odio. Cerro nuevamente sus ojos sintiendo como se hacía pedazos por dentro – mañana ya no estaré aquí - fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su departamento lo más rápido que podía.

Bueno parece que todo salió bien dijo Kakashi dándose la vuelta para volver a la aldea – todos se fueron sin darse cuenta que alguien había sido testigo de todo.

Naruto llego a su departamento recogió lo básico, y miro por última vez su hogar, en el cual había estado siempre solo y al parecer ese era su destino estar solo. Al darse la vuelta vio la foto del equipo 7, eso pensó era lo más cercano que tuvo a una familia, un amigo pervertido su sensei Kakashi alguien que creyó que se preocupaba por él pero después de lo de hoy estaba seguro que fue solamente su imaginación, luego estaba alguien a quien consideraba su hermano Sasuke Uchija, después de todo sus historias eran casi iguales, los dos se habían criado solos y después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos en los entrenamientos y las misiones habían llegado a crear un lazo fraternal, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Y luego estaba el amor de su infancia, una chica que había tratado de impresionar para que se fijara en él, pero al parecer no había servido, ella seguía amando a Sasuke, y como las demás personas de la aldea seguramente pensaba que estarían mejor sin él. No lo soporto más y soltó el retrato el cual cayó haciendo que el vidrio del marco se rompiera en pedazos, al ver esto Naruto salió dirigiéndose al último lugar que quería visitar antes de irse finalmente de la aldea.

kyubi miraba a un Naruto que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha – ¿me odias? – le pregunto con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro disfrutando del dolor del rubio - ¡pues ódiame! – grito el kyubi haciendo temblar el lugar donde estaba encerrado – pero odia mas a tu padre, porque él fue el que me encerró en ti. Recuerda todo el sufrimiento que viviste desde que eras niño, como todos te rechazaba la chica que te gustaba, y ahora que creíste tener amigos todos te dan la espalda, ¡todo lo que hiciste por la aldea no sirvió de nada! – esto último lo dijo riendo con toda su fuerza, sintiendo como su chakra comenzaba a fluir por el cuerpo de Naruto – si, deja que mi chakra salga, destrúyelos a todos con eso se irá el dolor, rompe el sello y disfrutaras viendo su sangre correr

Naruto escucho todo lo que le dijo el kyubi, sintió una rabia que llevaba conteniendo por mucho tiempo al recordar todo lo que vivió, las burlas, el rechazo, la traición dieron paso a un odio hacia la aldea. Quería acabar con todos lo que le hicieron sufrir, cuando la esencia del kyubi estaba por dominarlo sintió que alguien ponía una mano encima de su hombro, levanto su cabeza y miro sorprendido a una bella mujer de cabello rojo que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa

Naruto chan soy tu madre – Kushina vio como las palabras impactaban en Naruto haciendo que este la mirara con unos ojos muy abiertos

¡Tú! - Grito el kyubi sorprendido de ver a su antigua carcelera ahí – como demonios mi antigua carcelera aparece aquí

Kushina vio que Naruto dirigía una mirada mucho mas sorprendida al kyubi para luego dirigirla a ella – hola kyubi, de cuánto tiempo nos vemos eh? – dijo acercándose al kyubi y utilizando su chakra para hacer que su hijo volviera a la normalidad controlando al kyubi, pero cuando se acerco a la jaula vio que el cello estaba muy deteriorado algo que la preocupo y mucho

La veía y no podía creer que fuera ella, pero en ese momento Naruto recordó como la describió la vieja Tsunade cuando le pregunto quién y cómo era su madre. En ese momento se paro y fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre con lagrimas en sus ojos – madre pero como….

¿Como estoy aquí?- pregunto kushina viéndose agradablemente sorprendida por el abrazo de Naruto – pues como tu padre, deje una huella para parecer una única vez cuando tus emociones estuvieran a punto de destruirte. Mira hijo se que en estos momentos sientes un odio a todos y entiendo que quieras vengarte pero antes déjame contarte algo, si después de eso quieres destruir la aldea no interferiré y dejare que el kyubi tome el control y así tu y yo nos iremos donde está tu padre

Naruto entendió que si el kyubi tomaba el control de su cuerpo el dejaría de existir y realmente estaba tentado de aceptar esto, pero recordó lo último que dijo el kyubi – a que se refería el zorro cuando dijo que tú eras su antigua carcelera… ¡tu también eras un jinchuriki!

Si, así es – dijo con orgullo Kushina – los uzumakis fuimos un clan especial y yo lo fui mas todavía ya que mi chakra era tan fuerte que podía controlar tranquilamente al zorro de las nueve colas

Pero entonces como escapo…. – perplejo Naruto no entendía entonces como el kyubi ataco la adea

De eso te quería hablar, el día que tú naciste yo utilice mucho de mi chakra en el parto, tu padre como muchas otras personas creían que tal vez el zorro intentaría escapar en ese momento, por suerte eso no ocurrió y tú naciste sano y salvo. Pero la alegría no duro mucho porque en ese momento… bueno creo que ya llegaste a conocer a Uchiha Madara – espero el asentimiento de Naruto y luego continuo – pues el apareció y amenazo con matarte si yo no iba con él, tu padre logro rescatarte pero realmente Madara era muy fuerte así que me secuestro y me llevo a una cueva donde con su sharingan logro sacar al kyubi de mi cuerpo ordenándole que destruyera la aldea. Yo resulte gravemente herida así que decidí tratar de encerrar al bijuu de nuevo en mi cuerpo para que así muriera conmigo, pero tu padre creía que tu serias una persona especial que tal vez lograría traer la paz al mundo y además siendo el hokage no podía pedir a otros que sacrificaran a sus hijos si él no tenía el valor de hacerlo, por eso decidió encerrar la mitad del poder del kyubi en tu cuerpo esperando que aprendieras a controlar ese poder para que te pudiera ayudar en ese objetivo. Créeme hijo creo saber cómo te sientes pero sé que tu eres una buena persona que tomara el camino correcto y creo que ese es el de tratar de detener a Uchiha Madara, tu padre y yo como creemos que podrás hacerlo, y sé que también Jiraiya sensei confió mucho en ti. Esperamos que logres detener a Madara ya que si el logra su objetivo todo el mundo shinobi sufrirá y no solo Konoha

Naruto miro fijamente a los ojos de su madre – si madre lo hare por ustedes y también por toda esa gente inocente que nada tiene que ver con la ambición de ese loco. Créeme madre acabare con él que causo sus muertes

No lo hagas por venganza Naruto chan, se que tu no soportarías ver que lastimen a gente inocente, y bueno tal vez ya no vuelvas a Konoha pero sé que encontraras una vida mejor en otro lugar y que conocerás a gente que te quiera, solo ten paciencia, aunque no me creas sé que hay mucha gente de Konoha que te quiere – kushina volvió a abrazar a Naruto pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos sabiendo que pronto su tiempo se acabaría

Pero que escena más tierna – el zorro miraba burlonamente a los dos uzumakis – lamento arruinar este momento pero porque no le cuentas lo que acabas de descubrir en el sello kushina. Vamos cuéntale que el sello está muy debilitado y no durara mucho, ¡pronto volveré a ser libre!

Vio como Naruto la miraba esperando una respuesta – si es cierto, pero te equivocas en algo solo dejara escapar pequeñas cantidades de tu chakra y no todo de golpe, así que todavía no te alegres. Además para que quieres ser libre ya que ni bien se entere Madara de eso te buscara y te volverá a utilizar, ya ves tenemos un enemigo en común y más bien porque no te pones de nuestro lado eh? Kyubi

Jamás volverá a dominarme, ese maldito lo matare antes de que intente algo – el kyubi miraba con odio a Kushina al recordarle que nunca estaría tranquilo mientras Madara estuviera con vida – además no te confíes se que será poco el chakra que salga pero eso bastara para que tu hijo, kushina, cambie y ya no sea esa persona que como tu dijiste "buena", no, ya no será un angel de eso puedes estar segura

Naruto lamentablemente tienes que apurarte en lograr controlar el poder del kyubi, no sé cuánto tiempo nos queda y lamentablemente tendrás que hacerlo solo, no conozco a nadie que te pueda ayudar ya que tu amigo Sasuke que también es un Uchiha dudo que te ayude. A por cierto kyubi no solo tienes que preocuparte por Madara, sino también por este muchacho Sasuke o me equivoco, así que ya sabes piensa, creo que te conviene ayudarnos. Hijo confiamos en que tomaras las elecciones correctas, siento no haber podido estar contigo y ayudarte para que pudieras llevar esta carga – kushina abrazo por última vez a su hijo y desapareció

Nunca nadie más me controlara una vez que sea libre – el kyubi reía siniestramente al acabar de decir esto

Naruto vio como su madre desaparecía con un rio de lágrimas en sus ojos. Abrió sus ojos había estado casi toda la noche en la cabeza de su padre el yondaime Hockage, pero casi ya estaba amaneciendo tenía que salir rápido de ahí. No vio a nadie por las calles y al traspasar la puerta se dio la vuelta para mirar por última vez la aldea – hasta nunca Konoha susurro antes de girar listo para irse llevándose una gran sorpresa

Naruto kun me voy contigo…

La cama rechinaba por la fuerza de Kakashi, los gemidos de placer se escuchaban fuertemente por toda la habitación, este besaba con dureza los labios y los pechos de Yugao que rodeaba las caderas de su amante fuertemente con las piernas sintiéndose plena con la penetración algo brusca de Kakashi, de todas formas el placer le ganaba al dolor.

Vaya, vaya ustedes dos aquí pasándosela bien aprovechando que yo estoy cansada por usar un genjutsu para controlar a esas dos chicas – Kurenai vio como Yugao alzaba bruscamente las caderas habiendo alcanzado un fuerte orgasmo, inmediatamente Kakashi gruñía y se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de esta, para luego rodar y echarse de espaldas sintiendo inmediatamente como Yugao apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro – quien iba a pensarlo que tú Uzuki Yugao y yo encontraríamos consuelo en brazos del colmillo blanco de Konoha – todo esto lo dijo mientras se acostaba al otro lado de Kakashi y apoyaba su cabeza en su otro hombro

Kakashi abrazo a las dos por la cintura – no podía dejar que las novias de Asuma y Hayate estuvieran siempre solas y sufriendo, además hacemos un buen trio no – vio que las dos le sonreían, realmente se sentía feliz

Kurenai no puedo creer que sigas teniendo relaciones con Kakashi, cuanto te falta para el parto ¿dos meses? – Yugao se sentía extraña al ver desnuda a Kurenai con la barriga hinchada

No te preocupes, no le hace daño al bebe, y si no fuera porque estoy cansada por controlar a Hinata y Sakura créeme me les hubiera unido al instante – Kurenai sonrió por la cara de sorpresa de Yugao

Hace poco recibí un mensaje de Sai – Kakashi estaba preocupado por las noticias

Que paso Naruto no creyó en la farsa y se quedo en la aldea – Yugao estaba preocupada ya que lamentablemente no podían evitar que Danzo atrapara a Naruto si este se quedaba en la aldea

No parece que si Naruto se va, pero creo que fue gracias a que contamos con la ayuda involuntaria de Hinata y Sakura – Kakashi se puso más serio – parece que uno de los nueve novatos le está pasando información a Danzo y pues no sabemos quién puede ser

Otro problema más, yo creí que con la aparición de Sakura y luego de Hinata nuestros planes estaban acabados, pero por suerte estaba Inoichi y el otro anbu miembro del clan Yamanaka que nos ayudaron controlando a las chicas – Yugao cuando vio que Sakura se dirigía a donde estaba Naruto se llevo un gran susto y peor fue cuando Hinata apareció de repente, se alegro que los yamanakas pudieran controlarlas rápido

Ahora estoy mas que seguro que tomamos una buena decisión alejando a Naruto de la aldea hasta poder saber que es lo que realmente quiere Danzo – Kakashi recordó las acaloradas discusiones que tuvieron cuando propuso esa idea – si no podemos confiar ni siquiera en los amigos de Naruto, Konoha no es segura.

Las chicas están bien dormidas, pero lo que me preocupa es como reaccionaran cuando se enteren que Naruto se ha ido – estaba realmente preocupada por la reacción de su alumna Hinata ya que conocía lo que sentía por el rubio


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno otro capitulo mas espero que les siga gustando la historia

Capitulo 4

Ayame salía corriendo del lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 7, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tenía que lograr que esa orden se anulara, vio como la gente la veía pasar corriendo por las calles, incluso se había tropezado al ir tan rápido y choco con Moegi que al ayudarla a pararse le había dicho algo, pero ella no entendió nada de lo que le dijo y siguió corriendo rumbo a la torre del Hockage. Al llegar se encontró con dos anbus que custodiaban la puerta negándole el paso – por favor tengo que hablar con el Hockage, es muy importante por favor – el Hockage está en una reunión muy importante con los concejeros y no atenderá a nadie respondió uno de los anbus– pero… - entiéndelo niña a nadie – Ayame miro con furia a los dos anbus, entendió que no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que irse con Naruto

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su padre que recién llegaba de la tienda de ramen – hija lograste hablar con Naruto? Le pregunto su padre – Ayame se puso a llorar incontrolablemente Teuchi al verla llorar la abrazo – pero que te pasa Ayame ¿Por qué lloras?

Papa me voy - respondió Ayame que no paraba de llorar

Pero que cosas dices – dijo un sorprendido Teuchi separándose de su hija y viéndola fijamente, no creía haber escuchado bien

Si papa me voy con Naruto – Ayame vio como su padre trataba de entender a que se refería y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo decidió dejar de llorar y contarle todo – esta tarde cuando fui a buscar a Naruto después de que se fuera totalmente deprimido, llegue al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 después de buscarlo en su departamento ahí lo encontré como me dijiste. Justo cuando estaba por acercarme vi que Sakura se acercaba a donde estaba Naruto, pero decidi ocultarme porque venían detrás Kakashi san con otros shinobis junto con tres anbus. Me oculte detrás de unos arbustos pensando que iban a tratar de animar a Naruto, pero en lugar de eso uno de los anbus leyó la orden de expulsión de Naruto por parte del Hockage

Teuchi no podía creer lo que le contaba su hija – estás segura hija – vio como Ayame asentía con la cabeza mientras se ponía a llorar de nuevo – y Kakashi san no hizo nada

¡No, no hizo nada! –grito Ayame al recordar como Kakashi parecía no importarle nada que expulsaran a Naruto de la aldea – no puedo dejar que Naruto se vaya solo papa

Estas segura hija de lo que vas a hacer – pregunto Teuchi viendo como Ayame asentía firmemente con la cabeza – bien, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya con ustedes

No papa, tu no puedes dejar la tienda, además está aquí la señora Mechi – agrego Ayame viendo como su padre se sonrojaba

Creo que tienes razón, y no te preocupes ella me ayudara en la tienda. Bueno a qué hora se van – pregunto Teuchi y se sorprendió al ver que Ayame se sonrojaba

Bueno veras….- Ayame no se imaginaba cómo decirle a su padre que Naruto no sabía que se iba con el

Hija Naruto sabe que te vas con el – pregunto Teuchi al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su hija. Al ver que su hija miraba hacia el suelo se dio cuenta que no había hablado con Naruto – por lo menos sabes a qué hora se va

Pues la verdad la hora exacta no la se pero Naruto tiene plazo hasta el amanecer para abandonar la aldea. Así que primero iré a buscarlo a su departamento y si no lo encuentro ahí pues esperare en la puerta toda la noche hasta que aparezca – Ayame vio a los ojos de su padre deseando que su padre no le preguntara lo que también ella se cuestionaba ¿Qué pasaba si Naruto no aceptaba su compañía?

Bien ve a alistarte, te acompañare hasta la puerta de la aldea ya que no creo que Naruto se encuentre en su departamento – después de decir esto vio como Ayame dudaba pero no dejaría que su hija fuera sola – ya sé que quieres hablar con él a solas, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta

Después de ir al departamento de Naruto y comprobar que no estaba ahí Ayame y su padre se dirigían a la puerta de la aldea. Ayame había dudado mucho que ponerse ya que ella no salía mucho de viaje, pero al final recordó que una de sus tías le había regalado ropa especial le había dicho ella ya que supuestamente era para cuando ella se animara a tener aventuras pues su tía consideraba que una joven de 20 años no debería estar encerrada en una tienda todo el tiempo. Se sentía algo incomoda pues nunca se había puesto este tipo de ropa, estaba con una blusa azul sin mangas, y lo que realmente le hacía dudar era una minifalda color café que le llegaba a medio muslo, también llevaba una chamarra color crema amarrada a la cintura Pero con lo que estaba feliz eran la botas color café que tenía puestas ya que si eran bastante cómodas para caminar(como se viste Jill Valentine de Residente Evil)..

Bueno hija ojala que Naruto no se haya ido todavía – murmuro Teuchi al pasar por la puerta y ver que el shinobi guardián dormía. Una vez afuera respiro profundamente y la abrazo con fuerza – espero que seas feliz hija – Teuchi se separo de Ayame y camino de nuevo hacia la aldea, antes de entrar por la puerta se dio la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos le dijo – tu madre y yo nunca tuvimos problemas con que ella fuera mayor que yo, así que no se por qué dudas de tus sentimientos. Naruto es especial como su padre y en tu camino encontraras que muchas chicas se le acercaran, así que no dudes, cuidado que te lo quiten – se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino derramando una lagrima al pensar que quizás fuera la última vez que vería a su hija.

Ayame al ver a su padre entrar de nuevo en la aldea se dejo caer de rodillas y se puso a llorar. Así que su padre conocía sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, ella había pensado que los ocultaba muy bien. Decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol, no fuera que alguien llegara o saliera de la aldea y no quería responder preguntas, ya habían tenido bastante suerte con que el shinobi de turno estuviera dormido lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a Naruto. Casi se había dormido unas tres veces pero ahora que amanecía vio a Naruto salir, después de escuchar lo que Naruto decía se dio valor y cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta le dijo mirándole a los ojos – Naruto kun me voy contigo

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Ayame en la puerta, al principio no la reconoció pues nunca la había visto vestida así, luego se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo – pero… Ayame chan como supiste que me iba – pregunto Naruto viendo que hasta traía una mochila que apenas podía cargar  
Veras….. pues te fui a buscar al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete y escuche lo que te decían los anbus, luego fui a tratar de hablar con el Hockage y no me dejaron entrar, quería que cambiaran de opinión, que se dieran cuenta de que tu nunca lastimarías a la gente de la aldea pero como no pude hacer nada decidí irme contigo – Ayame espero bastante nerviosa lo que le dijera Naruto

Lo siento Ayame chan pero… - Naruto se detuvo al ver las lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Ayame. No podía llevarla ya que iba a luchar contra Sasuke y Madara, pero realmente no quería estar solo – pero la tienda, tu padre que hará si los dejas

Ayame se relajo al ver que Naruto no le decía directamente que no la llevaría – mi padre sabe que me voy, es más apoyo mi decisión y por la tienda… – sonrió al ver que Naruto se preocupaba por la tienda de ramen - no te preocupes, mi padre conoció hace no mucho a una señora que estoy segura ayudara gustosamente a mi padre

Naruto no podía creer que el señor Teuchi dejara ir así no más a su hija, siendo de los pocos que lo habían tratado bien en toda su vida no había querido irse sin despedirse del señor Teuchi y su hija, pero había decidido desaparecer sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, aunque antes había hecho una pequeña visita a alguien. Vio como lo miraba expectante y sabiendo que estaba siendo egoísta al poner en peligro a Ayame al tan solo pensar en llevarla con él, pero quería estar con alguien que no lo viera como un monstruo y Ayame era una de las pocas que había demostrado afecto por él, así que acepto su oferta – está bien Ayame chan veamos que nos depara el futuro a los dos. Pero tendré que llevarte cargando para ir más rápido, quiero alejarme lo más rápido de la aldea

Ayame se alegro mucho al saber que no se separaría de Naruto, aunque se sobresalto un poco cuando se acerco hacia ella y le quito la mochila cargándosela el encima de la otra más pequeña que él llevaba para luego cargarla a ella en sus brazos y empezar a alejarse rápidamente de la aldea. Papa se que serás feliz con la señora Mechi, ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver pensó Ayame al ver por encima del hombro de Naruto un atisbo de la aldea antes de que desapareciera completamente de su vista.

Un golpeteo insistente hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos poco a poco, la luz del cuarto donde se encontraba era muy tenue trato de enfocar mejor la vista pero el intento y el sonido de los golpes provoco un dolor punzante en su cabeza, cuando los golpes cesaron creyó escuchar que alguien lloraba, cuando miro al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos se sorprendió al ver a Hinata que desistia de golpear la puerta y se sentada contra la pared y abrazándose las rodillas, y entonces se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban - ….pero Hinata ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Sakura tratando de recordar en qué momento fueron capturadas

Hinata levanto su vista y vio a Sakura que caminaba de un lado al otro con las manos en la sien tratando de recordar todo justo como a ella le había pasado momentos atrás – Sakura ¿Por qué le hicieron eso? – vio como Sakura la miraba fijamente sin saber a quién se refería

Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, una vez que Ino le había contado el porque la gente se comportaba así con Naruto había ido a buscarlo, lo encontró finalmente después de buscarlo en los lugares que frecuentaba en la aldea en el campo de entrenamiento, pero cuando ya estaba llegando donde estaba se dio cuenta que Kakashi sensei venía detrás de ella junto con otras personas más. A partir de aquí los recuerdos eran como si ella no hubiera estado presente y desde muy lejos presenciar como Naruto era expulsado de la aldea y como aceptaba la decisión sin ni siquiera protestar, un grito le nació desde lo más profundo de su ser - ¡Naruto!..….. – se agacho y agarro firmemente a Hinata de los hombros – Hinata ¿Qué hora es?

No lo sé, tal vez pasamos una hora aquí o tal vez días – respondió Hinata en un murmullo luego volvió a agachar la cabeza

Tenemos que salir de aquí, quizás Naruto todavía no se fue y tal vez podamos revertir esa orden – Sakura miraba el cuarto donde se encontraban tratando de encontrar una salida, luego finalmente se acerco a la puerta – prepárate Hinata no se qué pasa aquí pero lo más seguro es que tengamos que luchar

Hinata vio como Sakura intentaba romper la puerta con su fuerza, y cuando esta no pudo cerro sus ojos perdiendo las esperanzas de escapar de ahí – tú también no tienes chakra Sakura?  
Pero que…. – Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que Hinata no tenía ni su byakugan activado - ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – Sakura descargo su frustración dando un golpe a la puerta, luego se fue a sentar al lado de Hinata

En esos momentos las dos vieron como la puerta se abria y entraban al cuarto Kurenai y Kakashi, las dos se sorprendieron mucho al ver que los que las tenían cautivas eran sus propios senseis

Bueno, bueno parece que ya no tendremos que despertarlas – Kakashi vio como las dos kunoichis no creian lo que miraban

Sakura vio como Hinata corría e intentaba pasar por la puerta y era detenida por Kakashi – ¿Por qué Kakashi sensei? – pregunto Sakura no creyendo que ellos hayan estado de acuerdo con la expulsión de Naruto

Eso es lo que justamente les venimos a explicar, créanme todo lo que hicimos fue por el bien de Naruto – esto último lo dijo viendo a los ojos de Hinata haciendo que esta dejara de forcejear dirigiera una mirada esperanzada a su sensei y luego se dirigiera hacia Sakura

¿A qué se refiere Kakashi sensei? – Sakura se relajo al ver la mirada llena de tristeza con la que veía Kurenai a su alumna, agarro de un brazo a Hinata e hizo que se sentara junto a ella en una cama esperando la explicación de su sensei

Ah es muy complicado, creo que ustedes saben que Sai pertenecía a los anbus, pues en realidad el era parte de la parte de los anbus de raiz que controla Danzo, el cual le dio órdenes hace tiempo de matar a Sasuke habiendo fracasado en su objetivo Sai recibió las ordenes de vigilar detenidamente a Naruto. Ustedes se preguntaran porque del interés que tenia Danzo desde hace tiempo en Naruto, pues gracias a la información que acabo de recibir de Sai sabemos que hemos tomado la decisión correcta al alejar a Naruto de la aldea – Kakashi vio que las dos trataban de entender a que se refería

Entonces la orden de expulsión no la dio el Hockage? – pregunto una confundida Sakura

No, eso lo hicimos nosotros, cuando volvíamos a la aldea Sai me conto que Danzo desde hace mucho tiempo estaba aliado con Orochimaru y uno de sus objetivos era Naruto, luego me dijo que Danzo había estado muy molesto cuando se entero que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru, pero se sintió satisfecho al enterarse que Kabuto estaba vivo y que podían seguir con sus planes. Al regresar y enterarme de que Tsunade sama no se había recuperado me junte con personas en las que confió, Kurenai, Shizune, Inoichi, Gai, Shikaku, Choza, Ibiki, Yamato y algunos de los anbus que sabemos que le son leales a Tsunade sama y sabiendo que ya que Danzo ahora es el Hockage tomamos la decisión de alejar a Naruto de la aldea ya que vimos que el plan de Danzo había empezado desprestigiando a Naruto y según Sai el sugundo paso era que el Hockage haría arrestar a Naruto y lo sentenciaría a muerte por lo que supuestamente le hizo a la aldea. Hasta ahora no sabíamos si el plan de Danzo era solo matar a Naruto nos preguntábamos ¿que ganaría con eso?, pero gracias al mensaje que acabo de recibir de Sai sabemos que el verdadero plan de Danzo es extraer al Kyubi de Naruto con una técnica creada junto a Orochimaru y al lograr su objetivo esa técnica causaría la muerte de Naruto. Y lo asombroso es que Danzo quiere que el chakra del Kyubi se introduzca en su cuerpo para ser mucho más poderoso y algún día llegar a controlar todo el mundo shinobi – Kakashi vio que las dos asimilaban poco a poco la información. Realmente se había sorprendido mucho al enterarse los planes de Danzo y ya había mandado un mensaje al Kazekage para que informara a los demás kages

¡Pero ¿Por qué no nos avisaron? Nosotras hubiéramos hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a Naruto ¿no es cierto Hinata? – Sakura vio como Hinata asentía con su cabeza a su propuesta

No era tan sencillo, teníamos que sacar a Naruto rápidamente de la aldea así que decidimos actuar inmediatamente ya que si Danzo daba la orden de arrestar a Naruto nosotros no hubiéramos podido hacer nada ya que la mayoría de la gente de la aldea hubiera estado de acuerdo y si hubiéramos peleado, que creo que es lo que Danzo esperaba que hiciéramos los que apoyamos a Tsunade sama, le hubiéramos facilitado el camino pues nos hubiera declarado traidores y los demás shinobis hubieran tenido que seguir sus ordenes de matarnos y eso hubiera causado muchas muertes de inocentes y el debilitamiento de la aldea – Kakashi había estado de acuerdo con todos de que se tenía que evitar derramamiento de sangre en la aldea por culpa de un loco

¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Hinata al darse cuenta que hablaban como si Naruto ya se hubiera ido

Ya es medio día – respondió Kurenai y desvió la mirada al ver a Hinata ponerse a llorar

O sea… Na.. Naruto ya se fue? – pregunto Sakura temiendo escuchar la respuesta, vio que su sensei asentía con la cabeza - ¡y lo dejaron irse solo! – grito parándose viendo fríamente a los jounins

Eso es algo que no planeamos, pero que también ahora creemos que fue la decisión correcta – Kurenai vio como Kakashi le hacia un gesto de asentimiento y continuo – ninguno de nosotros los jounins podíamos desaparecer así no más de la aldea y mucho menos los anbus que están de nuestro lado ya que Danzo se hubiera dado cuenta rápidamente de nuestra falta, mientras cree Sai está constantemente vigilando a Naruto así como se darán cuenta era mejor que se fuera solo. Cuando te vimos Sakura llegando donde estaba Naruto creímos que tendríamos más problemas pero también como dijo Inoichi era algo que podíamos utilizar a nuestro favor, y cuando apareció Hinata de repente nos alegramos de que uno de los anbus haya sido un Yamanaka pues Inoichi no hubiera podido controlar las mentes de las dos al mismo tiempo, la técnica que utilizaron fue sorprendente no creía que los Yamanaka pudieran hacer eso sin desprenderse de su cuerpo, realmente pensé que Naruto se daría cuenta

¿Pero porque tuvo que ser de esa manera? – pregunto Sakura recordando como Naruto le había visto pensando que ella estaba de acuerdo con expulsarle de la aldea

Creo que todos sabemos como es Naruto – respondió Kakashi mirando hacia el techo – si le hubiéramos contado los planes de Danzo hubiera querido quedarse a pelear y ustedes hubieran hecho todo lo posible por evitar que se fuera, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir ya que Sai nos conto que escucho comentar a Danzo que tenia alguien mas informándolo de todo lo que hacia Naruto y aunque no llego a descubrir quién era sabe que es uno de los nueve novatos, como estoy seguro que ustedes nunca traicionarían a Naruto lamentablemente no podemos confiar en el resto de sus amigos y mucho menos en el resto de los shinobis así que creo que hicimos lo correcto al alejar a Naruto de la aldea

Por eso queremos pedirles que no confíen en nadie y obviamente no cuenten a nadie esto, así tendremos tiempo de que Naruto se aleje antes de que Danzo tome medidas y tendremos tiempo de planear algo para derrocar a Danzo sin que llegue a afectar a la aldea – dijo Kurenai esperando el consentimiento de ambas – bueno váyanse ya, sus familias deben estar preocupadas, pero antes dejen dejarme quitarles el genjutsu que les puse para que no puedan acceder a su chakra y al byakugan, es uno que recientemente aprendí de mi padre

¿Un genjutsu? Pero si ni siquiera me di cuenta – Sakura volvía a sentir el chakra por su cuerpo, en ese instante vio como Hinata activaba su byakugan y salía corriendo por la puerta

¡Hinata! – kurenai sentía haber lastimado así a su alumna, pero esperaba que comprendiera la situación – Kakashi no crees que vaya detrás de Naruto ¿no?

No lo creo, pero mandare a alguien que la vig…. – se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Yugao, esto solo podían ser malas noticias

Parece que descubrieron que Sai nos pasa información – Yugao se sorprendió de ver todavía a Sakura aquí, y sobre todo de que ella le viera el rostro ya que se había quitado la máscara ni bien aparecer – le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a kakashi y cuando eso un gesto de que prosiguiera continuo – vi como Sai era sacado de su casa a la fuerza y era llevado a la torre del Hockage

Mierda, esto no tendría que pasar, tendremos que reuniremos con los demás y habrá que esperar lo peor, Sakura te pido por favor que ayudes a Kurenai, acompáñala donde Shizune ella sabrá que hacer – viendo que Kurenai estaba por replicar sello rápidamente sus labios con un beso – tú en tu condición no puedes luchar ya hiciste mucho por ayudarnos tienes que pensar ahora en el bebe, y tú Yugao reúnete con los demás anbus avísales de la situación – se despidió también de ella con un beso – cuídense por favor – dijo mirándolas a las dos – son muy importantes para mi

Sakura vio como la anbu llamada Yugao desaparecía seguida de Kakashi entonces dirigió su vista a kurenai que la veía con una sonrisa timida y con un gran sonrojo – las… dos… ¿las dos son sus novias? – pregunto Sakura aun sorprendida por lo que vio

Luego te lo explico, ahora por favor ayúdame a recoger algunas cosas que voy a necesitar – kurenai sentía miedo, no quería perder a Kakashi ni a Yugao ya que realmente habían llegado a conformar una linda familia y los amaba con todo su ser. No quería que se repitiera lo de Asuma

N/A

Bienvenidos mnkdracoin y Fernando-Urashima y gracias por leer este fic y por dejar comentarios. Y a mnkdracoin me queda decirte que Karin volevera a aparecer unos capitulos mas adelante

Hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Kazekage sama, Kasegage sama – el anbu de Suna entro corriendo interrumpiendo la reunión que se llevaba a cabo – el colmillo blanco de Konoha envía un mensaje muy importante

¿Y ahora que pasara en Konoha? – Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia el Raikage que estaba sentado un par de sillas a su derecha – seguro es sobre Naruto, a ver entrégamelo - en ese momento se dio cuenta que un perro entraba con un pergamino en su hocico

Mmmm, no creí que dos kages estuvieran reunidos en Suna – Pakun miro a cada uno de los que se hallaban reunidos – en fin Kakashi solo me dijo que entregara esto al kasekage – se acerco y le entrego el pergamino a Gaara, quien comenzó a leerlo inmediatamente

Tu eres Pakun ¿no es cierto?, una de las invocaciones del colmillo blanco – pregunto Temari viendo tiernamente al perrito, siempre había querido tener uno de mascota

Así es Temari san – Pakun miro preocupado como lo miraba Temari - ¿Por qué ya no se la ve mucho en la aldea? Me extraña que no esté ahí junto a Shikamaru san – en ese instante Pakun se arrepintió por su curiosidad al notar como la mirada de Temari cambiaba a una amenazante. Después de todo lo que llamaron el chisme del año era verdadero, Temari descubrió a Shikamaru con la chica del escuadrón de criptologia, ¿cómo se llamaba? ah sí, Shiho. Tonto Shikamaru así que por eso estas hospitalizado. Se puso serio rápidamente al sentir que uno de sus compañeros se acercaba

¡No me recuerdes a ese idiota! Si tan solo se cruza en mi camino lo ma….. – Temari se quedo muda al ver que otro perro ingresaba

Pakun se ve que eres lerdo, por poco y te alcanzo aunque yo partí desde Konoha esta mañana – al galgo llamado Chita siempre le había gustado molestar al pequeño de Pakun, después de entregar el pergamino a un ya mas extrañado Gaara se sentó al lado de Pakun esperando una respuesta

Gaara espero pacientemente que el Raikage acabara de leer los pergaminos, estaba recordando cómo es que casi murió cuando le extrajeron al Shukaku, si no fuera por la ayuda de Naruto y sus amigos no lo hubiera logrado, y ahora el hokage de Konoha quería utilizar una técnica que seguro mataría a Naruto cuando extrajeran al kyubi de su cuerpo. Vio como el Raikage terminaba de leer el segundo pergamino luego lo miraba y hacia un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza – tenemos que ayudar a Naruto – dijo Gaara sorprendiendo al resto de shinobis que se encontraban ahí reunidos. Luego les conto todo lo que informaba Kakashi en sus pergaminos

Temari se quedo bastante preocupada ya que estimaba a Naruto por ser el que hizo cambiar a su hermano y luego ayudar a rescatarlo de las garras de Akatsuki – ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer? – pregunto viendo fijamente a su hermano

Una de las integrantes del equipo Samui estaba perpleja al enterarse de que el baka de Naruto era un jinchuriki como su sensei, pero creía que los de Konoha tendrían que arreglárselas solos porque ellos tenían que ir a rescatar a Killer bee. Por eso se sorprendió mucho con las palabras de su Raikage

Karui, tu iras de escolta de Naruto – el Raikage vio como karui lo miraba con la boca abierta al maxino por la sorpresa y luego se dirigió al resto de sus acompañantes – tenemos que evitar que Danzo obtenga el poder del kyubi, ya que si no tendremos dos frentes de batalla que librar

Pero… pero Raikage sama mi equipo y yo tenemos que ir a rescatar a Killer Bee sensei – Karui quería por sobretodo rescatar a su sensei

No te preocupes nosotros rescataremos a mi hermano, pero es indispensable que encuentres a Naruto y lo ayudes mientras tratamos de deshacernos de Danzo Shimura. Además Omoki me informo que hiciste buenas migas con él así que confiara en ti – el raikage dio por acabada la discusión y se dirigió al Kasekage – espero que tu también envíes a alguien

Gaara vio como la kunoichi llamada Karui miraba con odio a su compañero y luego agachaba la cabeza aceptando la orden – así es, Temari, te vas junto a Karui san y Matsuri tu ocuparas el lugar de Temari en la aldea como enviada especial y trataras de informarnos de lo que pasa allá – vio como Pakun asentía con la cabeza entendiendo la orden de acompañar a Matsuri hacia Konoha , una vez estos salieron se dirigió a su hermano – Kankuro tu encarga de enviar pergaminos a los demás Kages, tenemos que asegurarnos que todos se enteren de los planes de Danzo. Temari, Karui mientras más rápido encuentren a Naruto mejor, así que partan inmediatamente

A lo que Hinata mas le dolía era el recordar la cara de asombro y después de resignación que había puesto Naruto cuando la vio con los que le informaban de su expulsión, ella había estado bastante nerviosa buscando a Naruto esperando con todas sus ansias que por fin se hicieran novios. Pero ahora el poco avance que había conseguido con el rubio quedo en nada, pues no sabía si alguna vez lo volvería a ver, y si se volvían a encontrar como Naruto podría creerle de que ella no había tenido nada que ver con este plan, había visto el dolor que le había causado enterarse que lo habían expulsado. Había estado llorando desde que salió desde la casa de sus sensei, así que lo primero que hizo fue limpiarse las lagrimas para ver mejor la foto del equipo 7 con el marco roto en el suelo, fue entonces cuando se convenció que realmente de que Naruto se había ido, se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro con más fuerza viendo el rostro de Naruto en la foto.

Tenten había ido a buscar a una de las amigas en las que más confiaba aunque corría un riesgo de encontrarse con Neji y se había llevado una gran sorpresa al encontrar al clan Hyuga en un gran ajetreo al enterarse que Hinata no había llegado a dormir, solo pudo hablar rápidamente con un miembro del bouke, y este le había informado que el señor Hiashi estaba que echaba espuma por la boca al no lograr encontrar a su hija. Después de esto Tenten había decidido ayudar a buscar a Hinata temiendo que le haya pasado algo malo porque no había otra explicación para que Hinata no llegara a su casa, se dirigía a la torre del hokage para averiguar si es que Hinata había salido en una misión y de paso aprovechar la oportunidad de pedir su cambio de equipo. Pero se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a Hinata pasar corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, así que intento alcanzarla pero realmente Hinata estaba corriendo a una gran velocidad.

Porque estas así Hinata pensó Tenten acaso Naruto te rechazo recordó como ella se había sentido el día anterior al escuchar las palabras hirientes de Neji. Al verla entrar como una tromba a la casa de Naruto dudo que esa fuera la razón y al encontrar a Hinata sola y llorando viendo fijamente una foto en el suelo ya no supo que pensar - ¿Hinata? – vio como ella se daba la vuelta y corría a abrazarla continuando llorando en su hombro – ¿pero qué te pasa?

¡Se ha ido!... – lloro nuevamente después de decir esto. Hinata no creía que Tenten la fuera a traicionar y además necesitaba desahogarse en alguien, así que le conto todo el plan que habían hecho los jounins para proteger a Naruto del mismísimo hokage – tienes que ayudarme Tenten

Tenten estaba perpleja al enterarse de los planes del hokage, así que él había iniciado los rumores que llevaron a la gente de la aldea pasar de alabar a Naruto a temerle e incluso a odiarlo, luego se concentro en lo último que le dijo Hinata – en que quieres que te ayude

No puedo volver a mi casa, así que quiero que me prestes todo el equipo necesario para viajar – Hinata miro implorantemente a su amiga, si volvía a su casa ya no podría salir y tratando de escapar perdería un tiempo valioso

¡Pero acaso estás loca! – Tenten creía haber escuchado mal, sacudió su cabeza queriendo hacer desaparecer los dos últimos días creyendo que estaba en una pesadilla – no puedes ir sola, además ya escuchaste que es muy peligroso, te podrían declarar traidora si desapareces así no más de la aldea

¡No me importa! – grito Hinata sorprendiendo a Tenten por su reacción ya más calmada agrego – no puedo dejar que Naruto este solo, no puedo dejar que piense que lo traicione. Por favor Tenten – lo último lo dijo mirando hacia el suelo y apretando los puños

Está bien, te ayudare – Tenten comprendió que si ella no la ayudaba igualmente Hinata partiría aunque solo con lo que tenia puesto – pero me iré contigo – vio la cara de sorpresa que puso y antes de que dijera algo agrego – si no me dejas acompañarte contare tus planes a tu padre – vio como Hinata asentía con la cabeza después de un momento – bien entonces a prepararnos, tenemos que salir antes de una hora de aquí ya que de seguro alguien te vio corriendo por las calles y pronto tu padre se enterara – quien lo hubiera dicho, su madre anoche viéndola llorar le había recomendado que era mejor que se alejara de Neji, incluso que se cambiara de equipo, pero ella no creía que esto fuera suficiente y aquí se le presentaba la oportunidad de alejarse de la aldea y además poder ayudar a su amiga – listo, entonces vamos a mi casa recogemos lo necesario y salimos como alma que lleva el diablo de aquí

Poco a poco la luz del día iba ganando terreno a la noche, Naruto despertó sintiendo una urgencia por vaciar la vejiga así que con cuidado de no despertar a Ayame que dormía a su lado salió de la carpa y se dirigió a la orilla del rio. Una vez acabo de hacer sus necesidades, vio todo lo que le rodeaba y se dio cuenta que ya conocía este lugar, había pasado por aquí en su camino de regreso a la aldea con Ero-senin, desde este punto les había tomado tres días llegar a la aldea, pero él en su modo ermitaño había hecho el camino en tan solo un día, aunque tal vez lo hubiera hecho en menos tiempo si no fuera por Ayame, aunque realmente eso no le importaba, en este momento no se arrepentía de haberla traído con él. Y a menos que hubieran salido tras de él ni bien cruzo la puerta no creía que pudieran seguir su rastro ya que ni siquiera se habían detenido a comer algo a medio día

Entonces algo que pensó que no le pasaría de nuevo sucedió; una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro al recordar lo que sucedió anoche:

/

Al notar que Ayame estaba algo incomoda después de estar ya casi todo el día en sus brazos, Naruto viendo que además empezaba a ocultarse el sol decidió que era tiempo de descansar. Vio un lugar despejado que favorablemente estaba cerca de un rio en el cual se detuvo haciendo que Ayame lo mirara inquisitivamente cuando la soltó suavemente en el suelo – Ayame chan aquí descansaremos – Naruto hizo aparecer con un sello una pequeña carpa la cual no tardo en armar más de cinco minutos, luego dirigió su vista hacia Ayame que se encontraba mirando detenidamente la carpa como si nunca hubiera visto una – etto, Ayame chan mejor dame tu carpa para que te la arme

Ayame que había estado estirando las piernas vio la carpa nuevamente luego a Naruto y hablo en un murmullo – no tengo una

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esto ya que se les presentaba un problema, al final actuó como consideraba correcto – bueno no hay problema Ayame chan – dijo mientras mediante otro sello hacia aparecer un saco de dormir – ya que no creo que nos den alcance esta noche así que no habrá de montar guardia, bueno si es que nos están siguiendo yo dormiré en este saco de dormir aquí bajo las estrellas

Ayame vio como Naruto encendía una fogata luego de dejar el saco de dormir en el suelo, se reprendía a si misma por no haber preguntado a su padre sobre lo que era necesario llevarse en un viaje como estos, no sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando preparo su equipaje grito dentro de su mente ¡acaso pensabas que siempre dormiría en una cama! Y además había llegado a la conclusión de que su tía que vivía en Suna seguía intentando que consiguiera un esposo lo más rápido posible ya que la ropa que le había regalado para una "aventura" como le había dicho, no era nada apropiada para la "aventura" en la cual se encontraba. Así que sin decirle a Naruto que además no tenía un saco de dormir para ella hablo viendo que Naruto sacaba una lata de ramen instantáneo de su mochila – Naruto kun yo preparare algo de comer – por lo menos con respecto a la comida no se sentiría una carga para Naruto ya que había venido bien preparada

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Ayame sacaba de su mochila ingredientes para preparar ramen. Uauuhh parece que esta noche comeré bien pensó y luego recordó algo de lo que habían estado hablando mientras venían. Naruto le había contado todas las misiones que había tenido desde que era un niño, los lugares que había conocido y también a la gente que había conocido mientras Ayame le contaba de todo lo que le gustaba que era especialmente cocinar como su padre y también algo que dejaba un poco molesto a Naruto aunque no sabía bien porque – Ayame chan me dijiste que habías estado comprometida, pero no me dijiste porque rompiste el compromiso – en ese instante Naruto se molesto consigo mismo por su curiosidad al ver el gesto de dolor que ponía Ayame – perdón no debí preguntarte eso – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo por creer que la había hecho recordar algo malo

Bueno es algo que no me gusta recordar, en realidad no rompí el compromiso, de hecho en estos momentos hubiera estado casada si mi prometido no hubiera muerto cuando Suna trato de invadir Konoha – Ayame miro las estrellas recordando esos días en los cuales se sentía triste ya que se casaría con un desconocido

Ayame lo siento yo… - ahora Naruto si que estaba seguro que la había fregado – un momento dijiste invadir konoha, eso quiere decir que tu prometido era un shinobi de Suna?

Así es pero realmente yo ni siquiera lo conocía de vista, ya que mi tía se encargo de concertar un compromiso con un hijo de una pareja de amigos que tiene en Suna después de que mi madre muriera, primero ella quiso cuidarme ya que creía que mi padre no podría hacerlo pero afortunadamente no lo consiguió, y veras la sorpresa que nos llevamos un día cuando mi tía apareció hace cinco años junto a una pareja de Suna para decirnos que estaba comprometida con el hijo de esta pareja – Ayame apretó fuertemente los puños y sacudiendo su cabeza haciendo mover su cabello café atado en una cola de caballo de un lado al otro violentamente al recordar que su tía siempre había tratado de controlarla su vida – mi papa se molesto mucho pero mi tía dijo que siempre había sido el deseo de su hermana refiriéndose a mi madre que nuestras familias se unieran. Mi padre no pudo hacer nada al ver el gesto de asentimiento de la pareja de Suna, pero logro que la boda se aplazara – tras escuchar todo eso Ayame había salido corriendo de su casa, había querido escaparse de la aldea no podía creer que se iba a casar con alguien 30 años mayor que ella, bajo la cabeza para contar algo que molestaba su conciencia – tal vez creas que soy una persona mala pero sentí alivio al enterarme que mi prometido había muerto

Bueno, no creo que seas mala al final de cuentas era un desconocido para ti y te estaban obligando a casarte con el – en ese momento Naruto recordó el compromiso que el tenia y decidió contarlo para tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión – pues de hecho yo también tengo una especie de compromiso

Al escuchar esto Ayame levanto su cabeza de golpe y dirigió a Naruto una mirada caustica – que tú qué?

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Ayame puso una mano detrás de su nuca y con una risa timorata prosiguió a contarle como sin saber lo que hacía había prometido a la sacerdotisa Shion darle un hijo – bueno pero en realidad no estamos comprometidos ni nada

Ayame vio fijamente a Naruto con una sonrisa forzada, no podía reclamarle algo a Naruto "todavía" – bueno Naruto kun la cena ya esta lista

Naruto vio con alegría el gran plato de ramen que Ayame le pasaba, después de comer unos tres platos y como dicen barriga llena corazón contento, estaba tan feliz que incluso se olvido que había sido desterrado – gracias Ayame chan de verdad estaba delicioso

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tenia Ayame cuando se levanto – bueno Naruto kun yo me voy a dormir – cuando ya llegaba a la carpa la voz de Naruto la detuvo

Espera Ayame chan ¿pero tú saco de dormir? – Naruto vio que Ayame se detenía de golpe y luego murmuraba algo que no llego a entender, entonces se levanto y se acerco a su mochila y vio que todo lo que había ahí era comida – pero Ayame chan no tienes uno. No puedo dejar que duermas así, aquí las noches son muy frías – dijo Naruto tomando su saco de dormir y entregándoselo a Ayame

No, no Naruto kun yo fui la tonta que no traje uno, además con que dormirás tú?

Como crees que te voy a dejar dormir así, mi conciencia no estaría tranquila – dijo Naruto mirando hacia el cielo y viendo que rápidamente se había nublado y amenazaba con llover

Ayame no podía dejar que Naruto durmiera al aire libre ya que ya se empezaba a sentir algo de frio, y sabiendo que no podría convencerlo de que cambiara de opinión decidió algo que le hizo sonrojarse – bueno pero no dejare que tu duermas aquí afuera, así que la única forma que acepte es que los dos compartamos la carpa

Los dos sintieron que empezaba a lloviznar así que Naruto opto por aceptar la oferta de Ayame – está bien Ayame chan, pero será mejor que nos metamos ahorita – dijo un Naruto algo sonrojado

/

Todavía tenía la sonrisa en su cara al acordarse de que Ayame chan solo traía comida en su mochila, pero él no se podía quejar ya que había comido muy bien y parecía que no tendría que recurrir en un buen tiempo a sus raciones de ramen enlatado. Cuando llego a su pequeño campamento se dio cuenta que si hubiera dormido al aire libre la hubiera pasado muy mal ya que había muchos charcos alrededor de la carpa pues prácticamente había llovido toda la noche

Encendió la fogata para preparar algo para desayunar, aunque era mejor que fuera a despertar a Ayame chan ya que recordó que ella le había dejado muy claro que ella era la encargada de la comida, así que se acerco a la carpa para despertarla ya que quería partir lo más rápido posible para alejarse más de Konoha, cuando entro a la carpa vio algo que hizo que se sonrojara y que un poco de sangre saliera por su nariz, Ayame se había destapado y su mini falda se le había subido prácticamente hasta la cintura así que Naruto pudo ver las muy bien formadas piernas de Ayame y también la ropa interior blanca que tenia puesta haciendo que Naruto recordara lo que leyó en cierto libro y perdiera mucha más sangre

Naruto se alejo lo mas rápido posible de la carpa y se fue a sentar apoyándose en un árbol cercano – por su culpa Ero sennin – grito sacudiendo su puño y mirando hacia el cielo luego bajo su cabeza y recordó como su vida había cambiado de golpe cuando hacia su viaje de entrenamiento con su sensei haciendo que viera el mundo de otra forma y llegara a comprender el interés de Kakashi sensei por los libros de Icha icha que leia

/

¡ah! Ero sennin por fin dormiremos en algo mas blando que el suelo – dijo Naruto cuando entraron a un hotel

¡Naruto! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así – dijo Jiraiya viendo como la señora que atendía en el mostrador y una chica que seguro trabajaba ahí rieran tapándose la boca con la mano

Tsuraya acompaña a estos señores a su habitación

Con mucho gusto, síganme por favor – cuando llegaron la chica llamada Tsuraya les mostro su habitación – bueno esta es y por favor cualquier cosa llámenme. Y perdone la molestia pero usted se me hace conocido – dijo mirando hacia Jiraiya

Al escuchar esto Jiraiya hizo su clásica presentación sorprendiendo a la chica y haciendo que Naruto se diera un golpe con su mano en su cabeza ya que detestaba presenciar esto

Bueno…. pero creo que vi su cara en un libro – dijo la chica

¡ah! Claro…. – dijo Jairaiya mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la chica – Naruto toma unos billetes y ve a darte una vuelta por la aldea, yo te alcanzare más tarde

Naruto se sorprendió al ser sacado prácticamente a empujones del cuarto por su sensei – pero..… pero – no pudo seguir hablando ya que su sensei prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara - ¡ Ero sennin ¡ - grito y luego totalmente molesto salió del hotel y fue a buscar algún lugar donde comer ramen. Ya cuando camino algunas calles se dio cuenta que el dinero que le había dado su sensei no le alcanzaría para la cantidad que pensaba comer y recordó que había dejado su monedero en forma de rana en el cuarto así que salió corriendo hacia el hotel de nuevo - ¡no dejare que se gaste mi dinero como la otra vez Ero sennin! – grito sorprendiendo a la gente que estaba por ahí

Cuando llego a la habitación se dio cuenta de que no tenia llave así que decidió tratar de encontrar otra manera de entrar, fue hacia el pasillo y encontró una ventana que daba a la calle, se fijo había un saliente en la pared por donde podría caminar y llegar a su cuarto, así que no tardo mas y salió por la ventana. Cuando se asomo por la ventana vio algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta; Jiraiya estaba entre las piernas de la chica y ambos se encontraban desnudos - ¿pero que hacen? - Se pregunto Naruto y por curiosidad decidió seguir viendo la escena

Se… seguro que… que apareceré en la portada… de uno de sus libros… Jiraiya sama – por los gemidos que hacia la chica Naruto apenas entendió lo que decía esta ya que estaba concentrado en ver el movimiento hipnótico de sus senos que provocaba el movimiento de Jiraiya

Claro… claro – respondió Jiraiya que en ese instante decidió cambiar de posición quedando la chica encima de el y frente a la ventana

En esta posición Naruto podía ver casi todo el cuerpo de la chica y se fijo en los gestos de placer que hacia esta cada vez que subía y bajaba, esto hizo que Naruto dirigiera su mirada a la unión de sus cuerpos luego bajo su mirada hacia su pantalón y vio que su "amiguito" había reaccionado - ¿para esto también sirve? – se pregunto y luego volvió a elevar su mirada encontrándose la mirada de la chica que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, esto hizo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la calle

/

Después de esto Naruto cada vez que podía leía uno de los libros que escribía su sensei - ¿Por qué tuve que ver eso? Yo era in… - en ese momento escucho la voz de Ayame que lo llamaba, se limpio la sangre que aun tenia y se dirigió al pequeño campamento

Dos días después….

Cuánto tardaremos en llegar Naruto kun – pregunto Ayame que casi como todo el viaje se encontraba en los brazos de Naruto

Ya estamos por llegar y estoy seguro que ahí encontraremos un lugar donde reaprovisionarnos – Naruto recordó tristemente que casi toda la comida que traía Ayame chan se les había acabado, sabía que deberían haber administrado mejor sus reservas, pero Ayame chan cocinaba tan bien que no había podido decirle nada cuando esta veía que acababa su plato tan rápido y se ponía a hacer otros inmediatamente – Ayame chan este pueblito es un lugar precioso, su gente es muy amable, cuando pasamos por aquí con Ero sennin nos trataron muy bien cuando vieron que éramos shinobis de Konoha y…..

Naruto se quedo mudo al ver el estado en que se encontraba el pueblo en la actualidad - ¿pero qué paso aquí? …..


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Ustedes son shinobis de Konoha ¿no?

Los dos elevaron su vista y vieron a una muchacha de unos once o doce años que los miraba desde la rama de un árbol, vestía un pantalón corto de color azul y una solera celeste toda su ropa se notaba desgastada y en algunas partes rota, su piel era blanca pero apenas se distinguía ya que tenía la cara muy sucia que extrañamente hacia resaltar más sus ojos verdes, su cabello violeta oscuro estaba muy desordenado pero se llegaba a distinguir el peinado que antes llevaba un flequillo que le cubría toda la frente y en la parte de la sien dos mechones largos le caían hasta el cuello y en su espalda se notaba que tenía una trenza larga que le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda

Naruto se sorprendió pues al ver el estado de la aldea no se había fijado que había alguien cerca, tenía que estar más atento o si no les podría costar la vida – ¿Por qué dices que somos shinobis de Konoha? – pregunto extrañado por la pregunta de la niña

La niña se molesto con esta pregunta ya que pensaba que se estaban haciendo la burla de ella como la demás gente del pueblo, pero como vio que no se reían bajo ágilmente del árbol y se acerco a Naruto y le apunto a la frente con la mano – por eso

Naruto se quedo en shock al darse cuenta que aun seguía con el hitai, hasta este momento no se lo había sacado la verdad no pensó en ello o tal vez no quiso pensar en ello, no tuvo que responder porque Ayame hablo con la niña

¿Cómo te llamas niña? – pregunto Ayame inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura de la niña, se preocupo al ver cómo le había afectado a Naruto que le señalaran su hitai y le hicieran recordar algo que había perdido

Nemu y ¿ustedes? - dijo desviando su mirada de Naruto y mirando fijamente a una sonriente pelicastaña

El se llama Naruto y yo… - Ayame vio de reojo a Naruto y se sorprendió al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto de dolor asomaba en su rostro - yo me llamo Ayame – acabo por decir con una sonrisa fingida

Nemu se preguntaba qué fue lo que dijo para que los dos actuaran así - Bueno será mejor que hablen con mi mamá ella les contar todo lo que paso en la aldea – empezó a caminar haciendo gestos con la mano para que la siguieran

Naruto noto la mirada de preocupación con que la miraba Ayame – si será mejor que la sigamos, quiero saber que pasó en el pueblo, adelántate con la niña Ayame chan yo los alcanzare enseguida – dijo Naruto con la voz apagada, Ayame asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia Nemu

Nemu después de caminar un rato espero que la alcanzaran pero se extraño al darse cuenta que solo Ayame estaba a su lado, así que se dio la vuelta y vio que Naruto seguía parado en el mismo lugar y que estaba quitándose el hitai de la frente para luego verlo un momento fijamente y finalmente dejarlo caer. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al ver que venía hacia ellas, sentía que había presenciado algo muy privado y no quería que por su culpa las personas que podían ayudarlas se fueran así que no pregunto nada al ver que Ayame tenía una mirada triste. Pero se preguntaba por qué un shinobi dejaría caer su hitai en toda su vida nunca vio a un shinobi sin uno, aunque nunca había visto una pelea entre shinobis así que tal que fuera una especie de ritual antes de la pelea, debía dejar de lado su curiosidad de lado su mama siempre le decía que no era bueno meterse en la vida de los demás

Después de caminar unos diez minutos llegaron a una choza que apenas se sostenía por lo vieja que estaba. Nemu los miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y empezó a correr gritando hacia la puerta – Oka san, oka san llego la ayuda – en ese momento una mujer no mayor de treinta años (aunque parecía mayor) salió de la choza

No grites Nemu chan que hasta en el pueblo te deben estar escuchando – la mujer sonrio a su hija y luego dirigió su vista hacia Ayame y Naruto – es muy raro que foráneos pasen por aquí últimamente, pero parece que están cansados así que permítanme invitarles algo de comer

Ayame y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos con el estado de la mujer que estaba totalmente demacrada, tenía los ojos hundidos, la piel amarillenta y estaba sumamente delgada, y pues no queriendo ofender a la mujer aceptaron la invitación. Una vez adentro de la choza se dieron cuenta que vivían en la extrema pobreza, la choza solo tenía una habitación la cual servía de cocina y dormitorio, un futon casi desecho estaba en un lado de la habitación y una cocina a leña en el otro, había un poco de ropa tirada en el suelo y nada mas

La mujer preparaba algo de comer Naruto y Ayame estaban sentados en el suelo esperando la comida aunque preocupados por quitar la poca comida de esa pobre gente – según lo que me conto mi hija ustedes son shinobis de Konoha– miro como los dos se miraban - pues qué bueno que enviaran ayuda y así poder deshacernos de esos bandidos de una vez – en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ninguno traía un hitai – Nemu ¿podrías ir a revisar las trampas para los conejos? – miro a su hija que estaba parada en la puerta y que estaba dispuesta a protestar – tal vez no nos alcance la carne hija – vio como asentía y salía refunfuñando – por favor podrían decirme ¿quiénes son ustedes? Ya que si no son shinobis toda nuestra esperanza se desvanecerá y esos… esos malditos… tienen que irse si no también a ustedes los atacaran y sobre todo a usted señorita – dijo viendo a Ayame con lagrimas en los ojos y luego un ataque de tos

Naruto se sorprendió al ver como la mujer se puso a llorar así que no lo soporto mas– señora ¡yo la ayudare! - Grito sorprendiendo a Ayame como a la señora – fui desterrado de Konoha – dijo suavemente – pero aun sigo siendo un shinobi así que cuénteme lo que paso y quiénes son esos bandidos y le prometo que acabare con ellos o me dejo de llamar Uzumaki Naruto – acabo por decir con su clásica sonrisa

La mujer se sorprendió al escuchar que fuera un shinobi desterrado algo que la preocupo pero luego con la vehemencia que dijo que les ayudaría a cabo convenciéndola de que eran personas buenas. Cuando salió a recoger agua para cocinar su hija le conto que eran shinobis de Konoha se había alegrado por que por fin tendrían ayuda pero cuando vio el nerviosismo que tenían los dos y de paso no tenían ningún distintivo de que fueran shinobis se asusto, pero ahora empezó a relatar la historia animada por la sonrisa del rubio – este pueblo está bajo la protección de Konoha – vio como Naruto asentía con la cabeza y continuo – pero hace tres semanas no vemos a ningún shinobi de Konoha por aquí, y aproximadamente hace dos semanas aparecieron dos bandidos gordos que nos pidieron una especie de impuesto por su protección, yo no voy mucho al pueblo pero ese día fui a vender la carne de conejo que cazamos junto a mi hija, la gente se empezó a reunir junto al pozo de agua y la mayoría empezaron a protestar ya que el pueblo paga por la protección de Konoha, con la negativa los dos tipos se molestaron mucho y entonces uno de ellos saco una flauta y cuando la hizo sonar aparecieron un montón de ratas, uno de los hombres más fuertes del pueblo salió y les dijo que no tenían miedo y que de seguro ya llegaría un shinobi de Konoha y los haría escapar, entonces el tipo gordo de la flauta sonrió y de nuevo empezó a tocar la flauta y… y…

Naruto se imagino que de seguro las órdenes de no socorrer a esta aldea eran del nuevo Hokage, sabia por lo que había hablado con Ero sennin que este tipo de aldeas pagaba un tributo muy pequeño a konoha por protección, según lo que sabía era tan pequeño que no alcanzaba a cubrir los gastos ni siquiera de un genin, algo con lo que el concejo no estaba de acuerdo ya que según ellos no merecía la pena enviar a shinobis para la protección de estos pequeños pueblos ya que si querían protección de Konoha deberían pagar lo que valían los shinobis porque Konoha no era un centro de beneficencia esto había hecho enfurecer al sandaime Hokage pues para el los shinobis eran los que deberían buscar la paz y proteger a los más débiles ya que la gente pobre no tenía la culpa de serlo y también se merecían toda la protección, así que estos pueblos los vigilaban genins y chounins en rondas de cada cuatro días. Ya se podía imaginar al nuevo hokage y a las momias del concejo prohibiendo mas misiones de protección a pueblos que no podían pagar por ellas – por favor continúe – dijo apesadumbrado Naruto imaginándose lo que seguía

La mujer respiro hondo y prosiguió – las ratas cubrieron completamente su cuerpo y…. lo.. devoraron hasta dejarlo en los huesos – acabo por decir rápidamente no queriendo recordar cómo había visto la sangre saltar del cuerpo mientras las ratas se lo comían vivo – la gente quedo aterrorizada con lo que vio así que no tuvimos más que pagarles, luego uno de los tipos se fijo en una muchacha que recién acababa de casarse y dijo que se la llevarían con ellos en ese momento su esposo quiso reaccionar pero nuevamente las ratas atacaron y lo mataron así que se la llevaron advirtiéndonos que no tratáramos de escapar porque las ratas sabrían si es que alguien lo intentaba así que por miedo nadie trato de huir. Volvieron a la semana trayendo a la muchacha mal herida y después de llevarse el dinero también se llevaron a dos muchachas mas con ellos, la primera muchacha que se llevaron no aguanto mucho no hablo con nadie de lo que le hicieron y a los pocos días se suicido – volvía a llorar recordando cómo había quedado la familia de la muchacha – yo tengo miedo por mi hija, ella es muy bonita y en este pueblo no hay muchas mujeres así que todos tenemos miedo que pronto se quieran llevar a las niñas así que por eso anda sucia para evitar que se fijen en ella, y por eso me preocupe por tu novia – dijo mirando a un colorado Naruto – ya que ella es preciosa y no quisiera que tenga que sufrir algo así

Naruto se puso nervioso – no se preocupe señora yo detendré a esos dos tipos – miro a Ayame y vio que esta también estaba sonrojada así que se puso más nervioso y tratando de zanjar el asunto pregunto – ¿Por qué vive tan alejada del pueblo? ¿su esposo murió? – ni bien acabo de decir esto recibió un codazo de Ayame en las costillas

Bueno… no tengo esposo – dijo sonriendo al notar el codazo de Ayame a Naruto, el cual parecía bastante ingenuo para ser un shinobi como decía ser – bueno yo nací en un pueblo en el país del té y por tonta cuando tenía dieciséis años me enamore de un comerciante que pasaba cada mes por mi pueblo mis padres no aprobaban la relación así que decidí escaparme con el cuándo me lo propuso, yo me sentía feliz ya que cada vez estábamos de viaje y yo conocía lugares que de quedarme en el pueblo nunca llegaría a ver, un año fue que duro mi supuesta alegría ya que mi supuesto amado me cambio por otra mujer en Kusa dejándome sola ahí sin importarle que estuviera embarazada. No quise volver a mi pueblo pues con qué cara me presentaría ya que mi familia de seguro me rechazaría por haberlos abandonado a pesar de que me lo habían advertido, así que busque trabajo ahí mientras estaba embarazada, lave ropa, cocine, en fin de todo un poco hasta que nació mi querida Nemu, desde ahí lo que ganaba no me alcanzaba así que le hice caso a una de las chicas que trabajaba lavando ropa conmigo y me puse a trabajar pues como…. mujer de compañía

¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Naruto sintiendo en ese momento un zape en la nuca por parte de Ayame

La mujer volvió a sonreír al ver lo ingenuo que era Naruto – como una prostituta o como…. una puta – dijo sonriendo mas al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio, por lo menos no reacciono como otras personas escupiéndola en la cara o mirándola con desprecio algo a lo que lamentablemente estaba acostumbrada – el trabajo pagaba bien y con eso podía criar tranquilamente a mi hija, pero lo que me hacía sentir mal era que gracias a mi trabajo mi hija al crecer no pudo hacer ninguna amiga ya que los demás niños no jugaban con ella ya que sus madres no los dejaban por el trabajo que yo tenia

Ayame lloraba al escuchar la historia de esta mujer y sobre todo la parte en que su hija creció sola sin amigos en ese momento vio a Naruto que tenía una solitaria lágrima rodando por su mejilla derecha

Después de lamentablemente me enferme – continuo la mujer – así que mi jefa me despidió por que no podía seguir trabajando y la dueña de la casa donde vivía me voto ya que dijo que yo tenía la enfermedad de las prostitutas y no quería que nadie se contagiara, así que decidí dejar Kusa y buscar suerte en otro lugar, lamentablemente cada lugar que visitábamos era lo mismo la gente no quería aceptarme por mi enfermedad hasta que llegamos a este lugar donde la gente es muy buena y me permitieron vivir aquí. Pero tengo miedo que esos malditos le hagan algo a mi hija cuando vuelvan mañana

No se preocupe señora – dijo Naruto seriamente – yo acabare con esos dos mañana ¡se lo juro!

Ayame creyó a ver visto un destello rojo en los ojos de Naruto, miro a la señora creyendo que también lo había notado pero solo vio una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro

**En konoha:**

Estaban refugiadas en la oscuridad de la noche esperando dar el siguiente paso, las dos chicas sabían que si cumplían con su objetivo serian consideradas traidoras a la aldea y que sus nombres estarían en el libro bingo. Sakura recordó como llego a tomar una decisión que la alejaría esperaba que fuera por un corto tiempo de konoha:

/**/

El ambiente tenso se sentía por toda la aldea o ¿solamente ella lo sentía? No, se veía en la gente que a pesar de realizar sus actividades como todos los días lo hacían con nerviosismo aunque ellos no supieran porque, después de que se enteraran de la desaparición de Tenten y Hinata las cosas en la aldea se habían puesto de cabeza, la familia de Tenten había tomado las cosas con relativa calma sobre todo la madre de Tenten había dicho que su hija no era una traidora a la aldea si no que iba a buscar su destino y que pronto volvería a la aldea, lo que había sorprendido a todos. Pero el clan Hyuga era otra cosa por petición de los ancianos del clan concejeros del jefe Hiashi Hyuga habían sido tajantes y habían decidido desheredarla y pasarla a la familia secundaria y ni bien sea capturada su destino era ponerle el sello que representaba al bouke, claro estaba si es que la encontraban pues extrañamente el líder del clan Hyuga había dado las ordenes de buscarla fuera de la aldea la segunda noche que Hinata no llego a dormir a la mansión del clan contradiciendo al pedido de los ancianos del clan de que su búsqueda fuera inmediata, como es que estas discusiones dentro del clan Hyuga eran del conocimiento de toda la aldea siendo que estas deberían ser "secretas" era algo que Sakura no podía responder.

La tranquilidad en la aldea se había roto al enterarse Danzo de la desaparición de Senju Tsunade y de su asistente, y este había querido calmar a la gente que se preocupo por la desaparición de alguien que consideraban un héroe de la aldea por salvarlos del jinchuriki del kyubi diciéndoles que no estaba desaparecida, si no que para su seguridad su paradero era un secreto, algo que había calmado a la gente pero todos se sorprendieron al ver una cantidad inusitada de ambus por las calles y todos se preguntaron si habría un peligro acercándose a la aldea pues el movimiento de tropas para la gente solo podían significar problemas y eso era algo que la gente menos querían ya que recién estaban recuperándose de la destrucción causada por el kyubi. Eso era lo que más molestaba a Sakura ya que parecía que la gente se había olvidado del ataque de Pein y solo echaban la culpa a Naruto.

Llego a su casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y fue directamente a su cuarto a echarse en su futon, todavía amaba a Sasuke ¿no? Entonces porque se había sentido molesta cuando escucho que Hinata se le declaro a Naruto y cuando vio a Ino abrazada del rubio, pero sobre todo no sabía si sentirse aliviada o desilusionada cuando le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba y este no le había creído, dio un suspiro y se imagino a Hinata y Naruto juntos con un niño rubio corriendo junto a ellos, luego la imagen en su cabeza cambio y vio Naruto siendo abrazado por Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar esas imágenes de su cabeza después de todo le había afectado ver la relación que tenía su sensei con dos mujeres - ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? Seguro Hinata ya lo alcanzo y están los dos juntos – murmuro Sakura

Sakura.…

Se levanto de golpe y vio a una mujer ambu que estaba parada viéndola fijamente, se relajo al ver el rostro de la mujer cuando esta se saco la máscara – Yugao san ¿qué hace aquí?

Kakashi me dijo que tú podías ayudarnos – Yugao sentía una gran curiosidad por saber lo que había estado pensando Sakura, después de todo estaba enterada por Kakashi de que Naruto desde niño había estado detrás de Sakura y que esta solo tenía ojos para el Uchiha, pero ahora después de escuchar lo que dijo tal vez ahora Sakura estaba celosa de Hinata, esto sí que sería un buen tema de conversación con su "familia" – necesitamos que saques a la ex aliada de Sasuke de la aldea, Danzo quiere utilizar sus habilidades sensoriales para buscar a Naruto

¿Karin? Pero ella está encerrada en la cárcel, hay muchos guardias y es un lugar casi impenetrable

Lo sé, pero tienes que sacarla de ahí ¿confías en alguien para que te ayude? – Yugao entendía las dudas de Sakura en aceptar esta misión, ya que después de esto sería considerada traidora a la aldea – sabes a lo que afrontas si aceptas esto ¿no?

Si, de seguro estaré en el libro bingo – eso significaba irse de Konoha, el lugar donde había crecido donde tenía tantos recuerdos, agacho su cabeza y recordó a los integrantes del equipo 7 quien iba a pensarlo parce que todo el equipo 7 incluyendo a su sensei a partir de esta noche serian fugitivos, levanto su cabeza y vio a la mujer que se había arriesgado por ayudar a Naruto y luego a Kurenai sensei, Shizune san y a Tsunade sensei que ahora se encontraban en Suna gracias a un plan bien diseñado por Shikamaru. No podía ser menos que ella – si lo hare y solo tengo una persona que está en la aldea en la que confiaría, pero con ella y junto a ustedes de seguro lo lograremos – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro

Bueno solo serán ustedes dos ¿segura que no confías en nadie más? – Yugao se apresuro a explicarse al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura - Kakashi y yo trataremos de ayudar a Sai kun

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pues no habían sabido nada de Sai desde que fue capturado, y Kakashi sensei había tomado para él la misión de encontrarlo – ¡entonces está vivo!

Si, Kakashi encontró donde está el cuartel de raíz y esta noche trataremos de infiltrarnos, pero si es que somos capturados o eliminados es urgente que saques a Karin de aquí pues sus habilidades sensoriales son casi únicas y de seguro Danzo la usara para seguir a Naruto – Yugao recordó como ella había sugerido que lo mejor era matarla pero Kakashi le había dicho que ellos podían pedir ayuda a Karin para encontrar a Naruto, pero primero tenían que asegurarse de que podían confiar en ella – además de seguro la necesitaremos más adelante - dijo adelantándose a Sakura ya que parecía haber llegado a pensar lo mismo que ella

/**/

Reacciona frent… perdón Sakura es la costumbre, mira se acerca alguien – Ino miraba como un tipo sumamente delgado se acercaba a la puerta donde dos ambus estaban custodiando la entrada a la cárcel – parece que es alguien importante – miraba como el tipo hablaba tranquilamente con los guardias y estos le mostraban algo de respeto – parece que como los guardias es de la raíz

Crees que podrás utilizar esa técnica desde aquí – las dos se encontraban casi a 100 metros de la cárcel y estaban escondidas en una choza abandonada y veían todo lo que pasaba desde una ventana sin marco confiando que la oscuridad de la noche les ayudaría. Estaban casi veinte minutos y todavía no se animaban a hacer algo pues no conocían el nivel de los dos ambus o si había más adentro

Sí, creo que sí, pero como te dije no domino bien esa técnica – se agacharon de golpe al ver que el tipo delgado giro bruscamente su cabeza en su dirección

¡Tienes que hacerlo ahora Ino! – Sakura miro fijamente a su amiga esperando que no fallara, sabía que tendrían poco tiempo, pero tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo

Tamashī no bunkatsu (técnica de división del alma) – dijo Ino y al terminar sus sellos con sus manos cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en controlar su chakra, esta era la técnica que habían usado los Yamanaka con Hinata y Sakura cuando leyeron el pergamino de expulsión de Naruto, solo la realizaba la elite del clan y el padre de Ino la había estado instruyendo recién este último mes

El sujeto delgado había estado por llegar a la cabaña cuando se detuvo de golpe y giro encontrándose con los dos guardias que le habían estado siguiendo – creo que no fue nada – dijo Ino mecánicamente tratando de fingir la voz de un hombre haciendo que la voz del sujeto sonara más gruesa de lo que realmente era, hecho que hizo que los dos ambus se miraran entre ellos, Ino se dio cuenta de su error y hablo normalmente – siento que hay alguien en la parte norte de la cárcel ¡vayan a investigar! – los dos ambus asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al lugar – suspiro y agradeció a Kami por su suerte ya que había acertado al pensar que este era un shinobi que tenia cualidades sensoriales

Se dio la vuelta y vio como suyo original se acercaba corriendo con Sakura, cuando estuvieron paradas frente a frente miro de arriba abajo a la Ino original y lanzo un silbido – Vaya cada día estoy más hermosa

Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en su frente al ver lo vanidosa que era su amiga - ¡no hay tiempo que perder! – grito Sakura para luego bajar el tono de su voz y hablar suavemente al darse cuenta que podían haber escuchado su grito – parece que este es alguien cercano al Hokage

Si pero debe ser una especie de secretario o algo así porque yo lo siento débil – dijo la Ino que estaba en el cuerpo del tipo delgado y agarrando un archivador en una de sus manos

Luego veremos que hay en esos documentos – dijo Sakura viendo cómo habría el archivador - ¿podrás aguantar un poco más? – pregunto a la Ino original que se notaba que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo en controlar la técnica

Creo que sí, pero será mejor que entremos de una vez – las dos entraron pasaron la puerta y entraron a un pasillo que más adelante se dividía en dos partes, toda la cárcel tenía una luz tenue que hacía difícil notar las muchas puertas que había en el lugar, según lo informado por Yugao san esta cárcel tenía un genjutsu que hacía creer a las personas que estaban en un laberinto sin fin, pero ella les había dado las instrucciones para llegar rápidamente a la celda donde estaba Karin. Deberían ir por la derecha así que siguieron ese camino, mas adelante el camino doblaba a la izquierda pero antes de llegar a la esquina escucharon voces y Sakura viendo que Ino apenas podía controlar la técnica decidió entrar al primer cuarto que vieron, tenían que esperar que los guardias siguieran con su recorrido

Lo siento Sakura pero ya no puedo mas – dijo Ino que estaba sosteniéndose con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respirando agitadamente. Así que no pudiendo controlar más la técnica el sujeto cayó al suelo inconsciente

Sakura espero que Ino se recuperara un poco y luego la miro a los ojos y cuando esta asintió saco un kunai y le corto el cuello al tipo de Raíz acabando silenciosamente con su vida, era mejor tratar de no dejar huellas. Se fijo en el archivador que el sujeto agarraba y lo alzo antes de que se manchara con sangre, lo abrió y se sorprendió de que no estuviera protegido pero se sorprendió más cuando leyó el contenido de las hojas:

_**Hyuga Hiashi, jefe del clan Hyuga**_

_**Se le informa que se procederá con el plan diseñado anteriormente junto con el anterior Sandaime Hokage y posteriormente suspendido indefinidamente por la Gondaime Hokage. Cada clan entregara a las kunoichis de mayor rango de su clan, en su caso a sus dos hijas para que tengan descendencia con el último miembro del clan Uchiha y así asegurar que Konoha vuelva a contar con el Doujutsu más poderoso del mundo shinobi**_

_**Esto será obligatorio y no como el anterior plan que todos los jefes de los clanes conocen pues no se esperara que una Kunoichi acceda voluntariamente a tener descendencia con el último Uchiha **_

_**El Hokage Shimura Danzo asegura que hasta que antes de finalizar el año Uchiha Sasuke será capturado y posteriormente re insertado en la aldea. **_

_**Todo por llevar a la aldea de Konoha al lugar que le corresponde como dominador del mundo shinobi**_

_**Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado**_

_**Concejo de la aldea**_

¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Ino que se había asomado por encima del hombro de Sakura y leyó también el contenido - ¿y está dirigido a todos los clanes?

Si – dijo Sakura ojeando rápidamente y llegando a uno donde aprecia el nombre del papa de Ino – mira aquí dice que tu padre tendrá que entregarte

¡Imposible! – Ino se sentía cada vez más molesta – ¡no me casare obligada!

¡Pero aquí no dice nada de casamiento! – Sakura no podía creer que el tercer Hokage hubiera diseñado este plan - ¡nos pensaban utilizar como fabricas de bebes de Sasuke!

Ino ahora se sentía más segura de haber decidido ayudar a Sakura y recordó como esta le había contado todo lo que le paso a Naruto:

/**/

Ino se había enterado por sus padres que Yumuto había sido golpeado brutalmente por alguien y al ser llevado al hospital había gritado mientras lo llevaban que todo lo que había dicho sobre Ino eran mentiras algo que llego a impactar en las mujeres que ahora ya no miraban mal, pero lamentablemente no en algunos hombres que seguían hablando mal de ella. Ahora Yumuto seguía en el hospital con casi todos sus huesos rotos y de seguro no saldría de ahí en un buen tiempo, su padre al enterarse de los rumores que rondaban sobre su hija se había molestado con Ino por no decirle quien los había iniciado y había dicho que ni bien salga del hospital Yumuto lo mandaría con Ibiki para que aprendiera a no meterse con su hija y su madre se había sorprendido al enterarse de lo que había estado diciendo Yumuto a quien prácticamente conocían desde pequeño y que ella consideraba un buen candidato para yerno

Sus padres la felicitaron por haber golpeado a Yumuto así, pero se sorprendieron cuando les dijo que ella no había sido y su padre le dijo que cualquier chico que defendiera así el honor de su hija de esta forma tenía el visto bueno de su parte para pedir su mano a lo que su madre solo asintió con su cabeza. Ino se sorprendió y sonrojo mucho al escuchar esto ya que en ese momento se le pasó la imagen de Naruto y ella besándose, algo que sus padres notaron, pero ella no podía decirles que de seguro había sido Naruto quien había golpeado a Yumuto ya que por lo que andaban pensando de el decirles que se metió en la casa de alguien a golpearlo solo lo metería en más problemas, así que no les dijo el nombre de su "defensor" a sus padres haciendo que su padre la amenazara con entrar en su mente por no permitirle agradecerle personalmente por suerte su madre logro calmarlo, además buscar una relación con el rubio era como decía su compañero de equipo muy "problemático" ya que Hinata iba detrás de él e incluso tal vez Sakura sintiera algo por Naruto aunque ella misma no lo supiera, así que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Esa misma noche fue a buscar a Naruto para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella pero se llevo la sorpresa de que nadie le abrió la puerta, luego fue a buscar a su amiga pero también le dijeron que no estaba así que pensó que habían salido en una misión. Estaba muy ocupada en su tienda de flores supuestamente "ayudando" a su mamá, ya que los pedidos de flores habían aumentado porque toda la gente del pueblo enviaba una muestra de cariño y respeto a su heroína la gondaime Hokage esperando su pronta recuperación, ella se encargaba de alistar los pedidos mientras su madre se ponía a hablar con el resto de las señoras sobre el chisme más sonado de Konoha, la desaparición de la heredera Hyuga y de Tenten, eso le había sorprendido mucho ya que las dos eran sus amigas y no se imaginaba porque demonios podrían escapar, haciendo que se preocupara porque pensaba que les había pasado algo malo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una Sakura agitada entrar en su tienda y pedir hablar urgentemente con ella

Una vez en su habitación Ino espero tranquilamente que Sakura le contara porque estaba así, pero nunca espero escuchar que Naruto se había ido de la aldea creyendo que fue expulsado por el hokage aunque fuera para su propio bien, y después enterarse que de seguro Hinata fue detrás de él. Y ahora su amiga le pedía ayuda para algo que la alejaría de Konoha

Entonces Ino me ayudaras – Sakura esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Ino, ya que no podría juzgarla si es que decidía no ayudarla pero tendría que sacar a Karin sola pues no confiaba en nadie más después de que Kakashi sensei les dijera que alguien de sus amigos fuera un espía del Hokage

Ino estaba que echaba furia por lo que el hokage pensaba hacer con su amigo y de paso uno de sus demás amigos estuviera ayudando al hokage para hacer daño a Naruto la ponía furiosa así que respondió con toda seguridad – si, Sakura te ayudare

/**/

Así que Ino estaba feliz de alejarse de Konoha por un tiempo y de frustrar los planes de este nuevo Hokage – ojala que Sasuke nunca vuelva a la aldea si no todas tendrán que tener a sus hijas quieran o no – ni bien acabo de decir esto se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver el rostro apenado de su amiga – Sakura yo…

No te preocupes Ino – dijo Sakura – yo ya n.. – en ese instante escucharon como abrían la puerta de golpe y miraban a dos ambus viéndolas en la puerta

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí – dijo uno de los ambus

Si no me equivoco las dos son amigas del jinchuriki, Danzo sama se alegrara de que se las llevemos para que las interrogue

N/A

Tamashī no bunkatsu (técnica de división del alma) = Técnica especial del clan Yamanaka que crea un clon, solo que este no se llega a materializar ya que el usuario dirige todo el chakra a la mente del enemigo creando el clon directamente en su mente, llegando a controlar totalmente su voluntad sin necesidad de él que la usa se separe de su cuerpo. Esta técnica es muy limitada con respecto al tiempo ya que en unas horas el afectado va recuperando el control de su cuerpo

Para Nemu me inspire como ya se imaginaran en la Nemu de Bleach solo que mas pequeña, ojo no será un croosover solamente use ese personaje para ayudarme en la historia. Espero que se deje entender la técnica que cree de los yamanaka o si no háganmelo saber y pues con respecto a la carta dirigida a los jefes de los clanes es algo que pensé que de seguir vivo y de seguir siendo Hokage Danzo en la trama original hubiera podido hacer con tal de volver a tener el sharingan, claro bajo su control


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Caminaba sola viendo como su aldea ardía tratando de encontrar a sus padres aunque ella sabía que estaban muertos ya que no los sentía, el calor del fuego era sofocante pero de todas formas tenía que ver a sus padres, tenía que verlos con sus propios ojos. Las lágrimas que caían por su rostro se evaporaban rápidamente al acercarse al centro de la aldea donde el fuego era más intenso, hace unas pocas horas se encontraba cenando en su casa hasta que ella le dijo a su padre que un montón de gente se acercaba, se asusto por la reacción de su padre que llamo a gritos a su madre y mientras le contaba lo que ella le dijo se asusto mas al ver a su madre llorar lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, luego su padre se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza e inmediatamente salió rápidamente de su casa, en ese momento su madre le agarro de su mano y la saco de su casa, trato de encontrar a su padre en las calles de la aldea pero solo veía expresiones preocupadas de la gente, miro el rostro de su madre y vio que seguía llorando cuando quiso preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba empezó la pesadilla.

Gritos, gritos y mas gritos, se asusto y se puso nerviosa al ver a la gente correr tratando de escapar de algo y en su afán de escapar a las personas no les importaba pasar por encima de otros que se habían tropezado y caído al suelo, su madre en ese momento empezó a correr arrastrándola para sacarla de la aldea, pero ni bien avanzaron unos cuantos metros su madre cayó pesadamente haciéndola caer a ella, se levanto velozmente y vio que su madre tenía algo que sobresalía en su espalda dirigió su vista al rostro de su madre y esta la estaba mirando con un gesto de dolor y lagrimas en los ojos – escapa hacia el bosque y no te des la vuelta por nada, si sientes que alguien se te acerca escóndete…

Pero oka san y tú… - las lagrimas empezaron a caer recién por su rostro al escuchar lo que decía su madre – no me iré sin ti

Por favor Karin chan huye… yo… yo… te alcanzare… por favor hazlo por tu Oto san y por mi ¿sí?...

Vio por última vez a su madre y empezó a correr, después de todo no quería que sus padres estuvieran molestos con ella cuando se encontraran luego ya que nunca los había desobedecido.

Pero ahora sabia que nunca más estaría con ellos ya que se encontraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo sin vida de su padre, después de muchos gritos y sacudidas pidiéndole que despertara había aceptado que estaba muerto y ahora que sentía que muchas personas se acercaban rápidamente a los restos de la aldea no se movió ya que no le importaba lo que le fuera a pasar.

¡Aquí hay un sobreviviente! – sabia que se referían a ella y aun así se quedo quieta sin ni siquiera pestañar

¡Pero es solo una niña!... ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir? – una kunoichi se había acercado a Karin - ¿Cómo te llamas niña? – después de esperar un momento largo y ver que no le respondía la kunoichi dirigió su vista al cadáver que se encontraba al lado de la niña y se sorprendió al imaginarse quien debía haber sido el muerto – lo siento – dijo en un susurro que ella misma apenas escucho, en ese momento sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro

Llevaba a la aldea – fue lo único que le dijo su capitán

Hai… - cargo a la niña pero se dio cuenta que esta no desprendía la vista del cadáver de su padre…

Corría por su vida tratando de escapar del oso que la atacaba, desde algunos días había dejado de sentir a sus compañeros de equipo y eso solo podía significar que estaban muertos pues ninguno de ellos era bueno en ocultar su chakra. Sintió pena pues aunque no la trataban bien eran un equipo y era lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido desde que murieron sus padres, aunque no los recordaba sabía que habían muerto en un ataque a su aldea, y desde entonces vivió en un orfanato en kusa donde era tratada mal por todos los demás niños, pensó que eso iba a cambiar cuando entro a la academia ninja pero fue peor ya que sus maestros tenían un trato especial con ella por sus habilidades sensoriales lo que causo que los demás niños le tuvieran envidia y que no la aceptaran como amiga, así que siempre estuvo sola y ahora parecía que iba a morir sola en este examen chounin que se realizaba en Konoha ya que tropezó y el oso poco a poco se le iba acercando.

El oso cayó muerto sorpresivamente delante de ella y se dio cuenta que el rollo de tierra que tenia amarrado en su cintura ahora lo tenía el muchacho de cabello negro que estaba parado frente a ella y que llego a reconocer que era un Uchiha por el símbolo que tenía en su espalda, se acomodo los lentes para verlo mejor y se dio cuenta que era muy simpático

Maldición es de tierra dijo y luego se alisto para irse pero antes le mostro una sonrisa y le dijo unas palabras que Karin no llego a entender ya que estaba concentrada viendo a su héroe que había arriesgado su vida por salvar a alguien que no valdría nada si no tuviera su habilidad sensorial, eso era lo que cada vez le decían sus compañeros

Pero ahora atesoraría esa sonrisa en lo más profundo de su corazón, una sonrisa que le brindo la calidez que no sentía en mucho tiempo y que la hacía sentir que ella era alguien…

Una sonrisa que ahora se transformo en una mueca fría, que la miraba sin ninguna emoción como si ella no fuera más que un estorbo haciéndole recordar el trato que recibió por sus compañeros genins cuando estuvo en Kusa – Sasuke tú….. yo – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras era atravesada por el Chidori Eisō de Sasuke

Karin….. cuando fuiste tomada como rehén te convertiste en una carga.. carga.. carga… carga..

Despertó de golpe aun con el eco de esa última palabra dicha por Sasuke resonando en su cabeza, se limpio el sudor de su frente y se reprendió mentalmente por no poder evitar tener esa pesadilla todas las noches. Recorrió con su vista la pequeña celda apenas iluminada donde se encontraba, aun se sorprendía de que no le hayan puesto un supresor de chakra y analizo la situación en la que se encontraba, después de contarles lo que sabía del plan de Madara y Sasuke a Morino Ibiki (un hombre que le causaba escalofríos) no había sido interrogada por nadie más y de hecho nadie más le había ido a ver hasta hace unos instantes esta noche antes de que durmiera, cuando un tipo delgado se acerco a su celda y le comunico que mañana tendría una entrevista con el Hokage

Estaba nerviosa por lo que podría suceder mañana y tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, de hecho especialmente con alguien, con esa persona que después de conocerla y saber que había sido su enemiga le había tendido la mano dispuesta a ayudarla sin pedirle nada a cambio, se preguntaba por qué no había venido a visitarla después de todo creía que había hecho un amigo, activo su técnica Kagura no kokoro no me (ojo de la mente de Kagura) y se concentro en buscarlo por la aldea y no se sorprendió al no encontrarlo, esto había pasado las demás noches y se preguntaba si estaría en una misión o es que ya había partido a pelear con Sasuke y Madara eso hizo que sintiera una mezcla de sentimientos donde sobre todo se preocupaba por el rubio ya que creía que él era una de las personas que tenían el derecho a ser felices, sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su situación actual ya que tal vez fuera su última noche viva pues mañana tranquilamente el Hokage podría sentenciarla a muerte y esa idea no le agradaba, así que activo su técnica de nuevo para ver cuántos guardias había en la cárcel y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que habían muy pocos pero lo que más le sorprendió fue detectar un chakra conocido por ella - ¿Qué hace esa tonta aquí?

Sakura estaba realmente preocupada ya que estos dos anbus eran realmente rápidos y no quería utilizar su técnica Sakura no eikyo(impacto de la flor de cerezo) para no llamar la atención a mas guardias, así que después de varios intentos de golpearlos y no conseguir ni siquiera rozarlos decidió esperar a una desgastada Ino que se estaba curando una herida que tenía en su hombro causada por un kunai para poder atacar las dos al mismo tiempo o sino tendría que usar el jutsu de veneno Dokugiri que le había enseñado Shizune, pero al estar en un cuarto pequeño sabia que afectaría también a Ino y no creía que ella pudiera soportar el veneno

Giro su cabeza en dirección a Ino y cuando esta asintió con la cabeza las dos empezaron a juntar un chakra de color verde en sus manos y se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver a uno de los dos anbus caer al suelo y agarrarse su cabeza lanzando un fuerte grito de dolor, las dos aprovecharon el momento y atacaron al otro anbu que se esforzaba al tratar de evitar que el bisturí de chakra hiciera contacto con su cuerpo, por su velocidad estaba confiado sabia que aunque lo atacaran los dos podría salir victorioso, ya que se había dado cuenta que la rubia apenas tenia chakra y la pelirosada se contenía en luchar de seguro para no llamar la atención de los demás guardias, pero esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro(aunque no se viera ya que tenía una máscara) se borro al sentir un dolor agudo en su espalda, dirigió una mirada a su pecho y vio que un kunai sobresalía llevándose su vida rápidamente

Vaya, vaya me pregunto qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, no tendrá nada que ver con esa pelirroja que está en nuestras confortables celdas ¿no? - dijo Anko mirándolas con una sonrisa sádica mientras retiraba el kunai del cuerpo sin vida del anbu – parece que las dos quieren rendir cuentas con la que paso los últimos meses con el semental Uchiha ¿no ibiki?

Sakura e Ino se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al ver aparecer de la nada a Anko, pero dirigieron su vista rápidamente hacia atrás para ver que Ibiki rompía a fuerza bruta el cuello del otro anbu – Anko san, Ibiki san ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Ino al ver a los dos interrogadores y preguntarse si tendrían que luchar con ellos

Eso me lo tendrían que decir ustedes, después de todo nosotros trabajamos aquí – dijo Ibiki mirándolas a las dos – pero cuando junto a Anko las vimos entrar nos preguntábamos que podían estar haciendo aquí y llegamos a la conclusión de que tenía que ver con la pelirroja que está encerrada aquí, aunque a partir de aquí tenemos ideas diferentes. Anko ya les dio a conocer su teoría mientras yo creo que tiene que ver con la extraña desaparición de Naruto ¿o me equivoco? Y espero que sean sinceras ya que no quisiera trabajar en ustedes

Ino y Sakura se miraron y tragaron saliva imaginándose lo que podía hacerles el jefe del departamento de tortura e interrogatorio de Konoha – tenemos que evitar que utilicen a esa chica para rastrear a Naruto – dijo rápidamente Ino

Ino cerda ¿Qué demonios haces? – grito Sakura levantando el puño hacia Ino

Mmmm justo lo que me imaginaba, así que no hay porque arrepentirse por haber matado a estos dos perros anbu de la raiz ¿no es cierto Anko? – Ibiki vio que Anko estaba concentrada en ver los papeles que antes habían estado viendo Sakura e Ino

Si, si – respondió Anko restándole importancia al asunto de repente apareció detrás de Ino y Sakura y las abrazo a las dos por el cuello haciendo que las tres juntaran sus cabezas – no podía creer lo que les escuche gritar hace unos momentos. Pero todo parecer indicar que si el Uchiha vuelve tendremos que ser unas kunoichis dóciles y dejarnos montar cuantas veces quiera para asegurar la descendencia del sharingan ¿eh? – las dos se sonrojaron mucho por la forma de hablar de Anko y esta solo sonrió mas al notar esto – así que ya saben chicas dentro de poco estaremos cambiando pañales

Sakura se desprendió del abrazo de Anko y se puso frente a Ibiki luego tendría tiempo para el otro asunto– entonces Ibiki san ¿nos ayudara?

Aunque no sé porque Naruto desapareció no confío en el Hokage, de hecho nunca confié en el así que imaginándome que Kakashi tiene que estar detrás de esto pues si los ayudare, ya que el Hokage no debe estar buscando a Naruto para hacerle una fiesta de homenaje por lo que hizo para ayudar a la aldea, solo me puedo imaginar que Danzo planea algo contra el revoltoso ese - dijo Ibiki mientras se rascaba una de sus cicatrices del rostro

¡Sí! Ves Sakura sabía que podíamos confiar en Ibiki san – Ino se iba acercando a la puerta ya que no quería pensar en el otro asunto y quería salir de una vez de Konoha – será mejor que saquemos a esa chica de aquí de una buena ves – al terminar de decir esto Ino sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago y se sorprendió de ver sangre salir de su cuerpo - ¿ que ..?

¡Ino! – grito Sakura al ver a su amiga sangrando y caer al suelo

¿Qué demonios es esto? – Ibiki se acerco un poco a Ino e impidió que Sakura llegara donde su amiga – quédate ahí – dijo mirando a Sakura mientras trataba de sentir al que había herido a la rubia, se acerco un poco más a la rubia e instintivamente levanto un brazo para protegerse sintiendo que le hacían una herida cortante en este - ¡Anko!

Anko estaba perpleja ya que no había sentido ninguna presencia de chakra y de paso no podía ver a su contrincante, cuando escucho el grito de Ibiki reacciono y de sus brazos salieron un montón de serpientes que empezaron a rodear todo el cuarto dejando un vacio notorio - ¡Sakura haz lo tuyo!

Hai – Sakura salió de su sorpresa y empezó a juntar chakra en una mano y salto dando un golpe al espacio vacío entre las serpientes de Anko, y paso lo que esperaban el golpe dio de lleno y mando a volar al tipo pese a la resistencia de las serpientes de Anko que amortiguaron un poco el golpe. Sakura corrió donde estaba su amiga y agradeció a Kami sama al darse cuenta que estaba viva, así que empezó a curar su herida

Ibiki y Anko se acercaron a la pared donde había quedado el rival que ahora era visible - ¿Qué significa esto Ibiki? Nunca había escuchado sobre jutsus de invisibilidad – Anko se asomo y tomo el pulso del anbu que tenia la máscara destrozada - ¿lo conoces? Ibiki

Ibiki también estaba agachado viendo el cadáver del anbu preguntándose cómo es que no sintieron nada – no, no lo conozco pero de seguro debe de ser de raíz. Bueno será mejor que nos llevemos el cuerpo para analizarlo en otra parte, tenemos que saber con que cuenta Danzo. – dirigió su atención a las dos chounins – Sakura parece que tu amiga sanara completamente, así que será mejor que la saques rápido de aquí, yo tengo que encargarme de este asunto – dijo mientras se cargaba al hombro el cuerpo del anbu y se acercaba a la puerta – ¿vienes Anko?

No yo me quedare aquí ayudando a las fangirls del Uchiha – dijo Anko acercándose a una Sakura que estaba concentrada realizando el jutsu de curación en Ino

¿Estás segura? puedes ser demás utilidad dentro de la aldea que fuera – Ibiki miraba fijamente a su subordinada y cuando esta asintió con la cabeza suspiro – solo espero que lo que creo que hizo Kakashi no nos llegue a perjudicar más adelante, y si te lo encuentras dile que no se me acerque no le perdonare que no haya confiado en mi

Anko sonrió al escuchar esto y respondió – no te olvides que tampoco confió en mí – dicho esto vio como Ibiki desaparecía dejando solo humo y se dirigió hacia Sakura – con eso creo que aguantara hasta que salgamos ahora ve a sacar a esa chica

Pero… yo me quedare cuidando a Ino y como usted conoce este lugar sería mejor que fuera usted Anko san – dijo Sakura mientras seguía curando a Ino

Anko cambio su expresión a una seria borrando la sonrisa de su rostro – en primer lugar no me trates de usted que me haces sentir vieja, solo llámame Anko y segundo yo no conozco personalmente a esa chica y si la traro de sacar creo que se resistirá ya que no creerá que estoy ahí para ayudarla, lo que nos llevara en el mejor de los casos a que yo la deje inconsciente y tengamos que cargar con dos personas – dijo mirando a Ino – ten esta llave te permitirá abrir su puerta y solo tienes que pasar la puerta donde se quedaron e ir hacia la izquierda, la encontraras en la quinta celda – y al ver que Sakura estaba por decir algo agrego – aunque no creas es tu noche de suerte ya que solo había esa cantidad de guardias, por alguna razón la mayoría de los guardias anbu que son de la raíz no vinieron hoy y los demás están cuidando el perímetro de la aldea, así que no creo que encuentres algún problema

Sakura no dijo nada y fue donde Anko le había indicado sorprendiéndose con que tenía razón, no había absolutamente nadie. Abrió la puerta y vio a Karin que estaba parada esperándola

¿Qué quieres Sakura? – pregunto fríamente pues esta chica no le caía para nada

Sacarte de esta cárcel - dijo sorprendida por la actitud de Karin

¿Por qué harías eso por mí? – pregunto Karin viendo a Sakura esperando que la atacara

Porque el Hokage piensa utilizarte para atrapar a Naruto

Eso le había dejado en shock - ¿Por qué su hokage tendría que buscar a Naruto? Y además…. – se acomodo los lentes y miro con una sonrisa a Sakura - según lo que vi como tratabas a Naruto y lo que hablaban tus compañeros cuando veníamos hacia aquí no creo que te importe mucho lo que le vaya a pasar

Sakura al escuchar eso exploto - ¡oye como no me va a importar si Naruto es mi amigo! – se calmo recordando en la situación en la que estaban – por favor créeme todo esto es por ayudar a Naruto, pero te lo contare todo cuando salgamos de aquí – comenzó a moverse cucando vio el gesto de asentimiento de Karin

Cuando llegaron donde estaban las demás sucedió lo que Sakura esperaba

Vaya, vaya así que esta es la noviecita del Uchiha – Anko cargo a Ino y comenzaba a salir – quien iba a pensar que el club de fans de Sasuke estaría completo, pero me pregunto qué pensaras ahora de tu querido semental

Karin vio con furia a Sakura pensando que ella se había hecho la burla contándoles a todos que supuestamente era la novia de Sasuke para luego tratar de ser asesinada por este, antes de que pudiera hablar Sakura le entrego un papel

No le hagas caso… le gusta molestar a las personas, y en cuanto a lo de la decepción será mejor que leas esto – dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba la hoja y seguía a Anko por la puerta

Por kami sama utilizaran a las kunichis de konoha como ganado reproductor de ese loco – ahora sí que estaba segura de algo – yo me largo bien lejos de aquí – acabo por decir y siguió a las demás

**En otra parte de la aldea:**

La gran mayoría de mis subordinados están aquí, y se les ha convocado para presenciar lo que le pasa a un traidor – Shimura Danzo caminaba tranquilamente frente a las formaciones de anbus de raíz y detrás de él atado a un poste se encontraba Sai. Todos en esta noche se encontraban en la arena de entrenamiento que utilizaban para entrenar desde niños a los integrantes de raíz, esta arena tenía gradas e incluso palcos para que los de mayor rango pudieran ver a los futuros proyectos. La arena se encontraba en la mayor de las instalaciones subterráneas secretas que tenia raíz en una parte cercana a la aldea, la entrada en la superficie solo era una pequeña choza que hacía imposible imaginar que había una gran instalación subterránea

Este… - dijo Danzo señalando a Sai – creyó que podía destruir mis planes, pero solo logro retrasarlos momentáneamente aunque haciéndolo arriesgo el futuro que nosotros representamos para Konoha, todo lo que planeamos desde hace muchos años y no le importo arriesgar la vida de sus compañeros shinobis, unos compañeros que conoce desde niño y que fueron entrenados como él buscando el mejor futuro de Konoha. ¡Y eso es algo que se castiga con la vida! – acabo por decir a la audiencia de anbus que miraban en silencio la ejecución de su ex compañero

Kakashi y Yugao corrían con el eco de esas palabras instándoles a ir más rápido y salir del laberinto de pasillos con que contaba como medida de seguridad esa instalación, sabían que estaban cerca así que no les importo que ambos tuvieran heridas, que aunque superficiales les habían hecho perder mucha sangre, ninguno de los dos pensaron que hubiera tanta seguridad en esta instalación y que tuvieran que pelear tres veces con parejas de guardias, algo que les había retrasado mucho y hacerles preocupar por las reacciones que tuviera Danzo al saber que la mayor de sus instalaciones ya no era secreta al encontrar claros indicios de lucha

Yugao abrió la puerta de un cuarto y suspiro al darse cuenta que se estaban acercando mas porque la voz de Danzo se hacía más fuerte, se acercaron a una ventana y lamentablemente solo alcanzaron a ver como Danzo con su brazo bueno cortaba con una katana la cabeza de Sai

¡Mierda llegamos tarde! – grito Kakashi agarrándose sus cabellos con sus manos

Mientras que Yugao veía como la cabeza rodaba alejándose de su cuerpo dejando sangre por donde pasaba y al detenerse vio algo que la hizo romper a llorar por debajo de la máscara anbu que traía, el rostro de Sai mostraba una sonrisa - ¡Maldito! – corrió a abrazar a Kakashi que la recibió también con un abrazo

Kakashi tenía la mirada fija en esa sonrisa y unas lagrimas caían por el ojo visible – nunca se arrepintió de haber ayudado a Naruto, ni siquiera cuando vio la katana dirigirse a su cuerpo – susurro para sí mismo y en ese instante Danzo volvió a hablar

Mañana comenzara la caza del zorro – dijo acercándose a dos personas haciendo que estas giren para quedar frente a los demás anbus – y estos dos serán los artífices para lograr que nuestros planes se hagan realidad

¿Ese no es Kabuto? – pregunto Yugao viendo a los dos sujetos

Si, es él – miro el rostro de Kabuto – pero algo le paso en la cara, pero lo más preocupante es quien es el otro – dijo mirando al otro sujeto que estaba completamente tapado con una túnica que le cubría desde sus pies hasta toda su cabeza dejando ver solo oscuridad donde tenía el rostro

Aquí…. – dijo señalando a Kabuto – la parte más importante para realizar la técnica de extracción del Kiuby y posterior sellado en mi cuerpo, y esta otra persona nos llevara a atraparlo – dijo señalando al encapuchado – ya que él conoce desde la academia a Uzumaki Naruto, y si los demás planes fallan él se acercara como su amigo y nos permitirá atraparlo – miro a los dos y luego se dirigió al resto – ellos son vitales para nuestros planes, así que de sobra esta decirles que los protejan con sus vidas

Kakashi y Yugao trataban de adivinar cuál era la identidad del encapuchado – desde aquí no podemos distinguir nada – dijo Kakashi – pero Danzo se equivoca porque después de la forma en hicimos que Naruto se fuera no creo que acepte que nadie de Konoha se le acerque fácilmente

Tienes razón, pero conociendo la forma de ser de Naruto yo creo que cuando nos reunamos con él y le contemos porque hicimos esto nos perdonara – Yugao empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

Ojala así sea… - dijo Kakashi que veía al contingente de fieles shinobis con que contaba Danzo – vámonos Sakura ya debe estar en el lugar de encuentro

La salida fue fácil y no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de encuentro pero se sorprendieron al ver a Anko ahí – estoy seguro que pediste ayuda a Ino para esta misión así que realmente me sorprende verte aquí Anko – dijo Kakashi mostrando su ojo feliz

Pues nos la encontramos ahí y decidió ayudarnos - Sakura rio nerviosamente recordando de golpe todo lo que les dijo Anko desde que se encontraron, mientras Ino que había reaccionado y estaba apoyado en un árbol se preguntaba si es que Anko había dicho algo mas mientras estaba inconsciente para incomodar así a Sakura – lo que me sorprende es que no nos encontramos con muchos anbus de raíz, y solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea con un par y ahí fue donde apareció Anko sa… - corrigió lo que estaba por decir al sentir que Anko la miraba – ahí apareció Ibiki san y Anko que nos ayudaron, pero luego un shinobi invisible hirió a Ino

¿Invisible? – pregunto Yugao mirando a Sakura

Si como lo oyen, un shinobi que no se puede ver ni sentir su chakra – respondió Anko mirando con una sonrisa a los dos – Sakura me conto del plan para salvar al rubio de bigotitos, y créeme cuando te digo que creo que hicieron lo mejor para protegerlo, pero estoy molesta contigo por no haber confiado en mí y ni que decirte de mi sempai Ibiki ya que me dijo que no te le acercaras. Y por cierto encontraste donde está encerrado Sai o es que… - le bastó ver como Kakashi y Yugao bajaban la vista para saber lo que había pasado, apareció de repente delante de Kakashi y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros – estúpido de seguro solo fueron ustedes dos a rescatarlo, porque no confiaste en mi o en alguien mas así tal vez lo hubiéramos podido rescatar

No hubo tiempo – dijo Yugao interponiéndose entre Anko y Kakashi que se levantaba del suelo pesadamente

Ino y Sakura se miraron y se sintieron impotentes al comprender que Sai había muerto, nunca habían tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte de un compañero y ahora sabían lo duro que era, aunque Sai no era una persona fácil de tolerar lo estimaban mucho sobre todo porque había decidido ayudarlos oponiéndose a lo que desde niño le enseñaron.

Karin miraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor con una mueca de fastidio aunque internamente comprendía lo que sentían al enterarse de la muerte de alguien cercano, pero después de que Sakura le contara los planes que el Hokage tenía para Naruto decidió que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Naruto, así que se acerco a Kakashi para hablar con el pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir que alguien se acercaba – alguien viene – dijo mirando a Kakashi. Al escuchar esto todos se pusieron en guardia viendo la dirección que señalo Karin, pero inmediatamente Yugao, Kakashi y Anko se relajaron lo que sorprendió a las demás y cuando estaban por preguntar vieron al que se acercaba

Que problemático resulta todo esto – dijo Shikamaru viendo a los que estaban reunidos ahí – Kakashi sensei recibi un informe de Suna donde decía que Tsunade sama había tenido una leve recuperación pero aun no despertaba. Shizune san cree que despertara en estos días y además manda a decir que Kurenai san está bien

Kakashi se relajo al escuchar esto esperaba tener el apoyo de Tsunade sama pronto, pero ahora decidió contar a todos lo que habían escuchado y visto en las instalaciones de raiz

Todos agacharon la cabeza al escuchar como había muerto Sai, pero no era momento de llorar y todos lo entendieron así – podemos descartar a las chicas y a mi así que solo quedan Neji, Kiba y Shino, pero aun me cuesta creer que uno de ellos este ayudando al Holage en contra de Naruto

Cuando me conto Sai que había uno de los amigos de Naruto estaba bajo las ordenes de Danzo pensé que estaba equivocado pero después de esto… - Kakashi miro los gestos de los demás, como Shikamaru tenía un gesto de preocupación y como Sakura apretaba fuertemente sus puños – por el momento será mejor seguir con el plan, así que nosotros nos dirigiremos a Suna y tu le contaras todo a Ibiki san y nos enviaras con un mensaje con todo lo que averigüe sobre el anbu invisible y será mejor que se reúnan con Inoichi sama para esperar ordenes de la Hokage o si no para tomar sus propias decisiones

¿Invisible? Bueno eso se lo contaría mejor Ibiki san – bueno yo ya me voy los de la guardia ya deben estar preguntándose por qué tardo tanto – sin decir más se alejo rumbo hacia la aldea

Gracias por sacarme de la cárcel – Karin dirigió su vista a todos - …pero creo que desde aquí tomamos caminos diferentes…. Pero les deseo suerte en luchar contra este Hokage – vio como Kakashi se ponía frente a ella y recordando como la había intentado manosear retrocedió un paso

Si vas a bus car a Naruto ahora solo le causaras más problemas ya que seguirán tu rastro y llegaran tarde o temprano donde el – los demás vieron el gesto de incredulidad en el rostro de Karin y viendo que Karin quería hablar Kakashi prosiguió – se que puedes ocultar bien tu chakra, pero aquí en Konoha tenemos muy buenos rastreadores que no solo siguen el rastro de chakra y aunque por los días de ventaja que tiene Naruto no pueden seguirlo Danzo sabe que tu tienes una muy buena capacidad sensorial y si te atrapan a ti atrapan a Naruto – Karin y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidas ya que aunque Sakura no lo dijo su idea era ir detrás de Naruto inmediatamente pero ahora escuchando esto…- así que nuestro mejor plan por el momento es ir a Suna y planear una ofensiva que no afecte tanto a Konoha por la guerra que se nos avecina. Así que por favor te pido que nos acompañes – termino por decir kakashi veindo fijamente a Karin

Está bien – fue lo único que dijo Karin y todos empezaron el camino hacia Suna

**En algún lugar alejado de Konoha:**

Donde sea que mirase veía cadáveres, cadáveres de shinobis, de ciudadanos comunes y lo que más le dolía era ver la cantidad de cadáveres de niños que lo rodeaban pero cuando entre todos esos cadáveres distinguió uno que conocía se acerco corriendo rezando que sus ojos le engañaran, no quería creer que era él, cuando llego lanzo un grito desgarrador que hizo que todos los cuervos se levantaran asustados y se separaran del festín que se estaban dando. El sujeto se agarro sus rubios cabellos queriéndoselos arrancar de su cabeza al confirmar que ese era el cadáver de su hijo, miro el pequeño cuerpo sin vida con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos y con un gran dolor en su pecho se arrodillo lo cargo y lo abrazo junto a su pecho mientras se mecía adelante y atrás y le susurraba a su oído – no quise hacerlo, por favor despierta, despierta… ¡no lo pude controlar! – fue el último grito que lanzo al darse cuenta que su vida también se acababa al ver que tenía una herida cerca de su corazón de la cual salía su sangre a borbotones, con sus últimas fuerzas levanto su vista y distinguió borrosamente la figura de un hombre que lo veía sonriendo, y entonces murió con el dolor de saber que él había matado a su propio hijo…

Despertó bruscamente y agradeció al darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño, aunque ella supiera que no era un simple sueño. La muchacha rubia se limpio con su mano el sudor de su frente y se levanto rumbo a su ventana donde miro el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas – tengo que evitar que ese sueño se haga realidad, se que él está cada vez más cerca y que todo lo que me dijo mi madre se está haciendo realidad…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sabía que ya era hora de levantarse pero se sentía tan cómoda donde estaba así que decidió disfrutar un poco más del momento. El brazo de Naruto le rodeaba la cintura y eso ahora lejos de incomodarla la hacía sentir feliz y no como el primer día que habían amanecido así, recordó como Naruto había estado muy sonrojado y aunque ella no se podía ver a si misma apostaría todo a que ella había estado en la misma situación o incluso más, pero ahora ya estaban acostumbrados a amanecer así. Y todo esto la llevaba a la pregunta del millón ¿Naruto se estaría enamorando de ella? ella quería pensar que sí, pero no quería agobiarse horas y horas con eso así que decidió apegarse más un poco en el pecho de Naruto. Sonrió al sentir que el rubio también se apegaba más a ella, pero al sentir algo duro que rozaba su trasero abrió de golpe los ojos y lanzo un grito al ver la cara de Nemu a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Naruto dio un salto al escuchar el grito y rápidamente busco al posible enemigo – ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién nos ataca? – su cabeza giraba rápidamente en todas direcciones hasta que se convenció que no había ningún peligro – Ayame chan ¿porque gritaste así? – pregunto mientras se ponía una mano en su nuca y sonría nerviosamente por cómo había reaccionado.

Es que… Nemu chan… - apenas hablaba Ayame viendo cierta parte del cuerpo del rubio

¿Qué tienes ahí? – pregunto Nemu apuntando con su mano a la misma parte que veía Ayame fijamente

Naruto primero se fijó en Ayame la cual estaba coloradísima y luego siguió la dirección a la que apuntaba Nemu y se puso incluso más rojo que Ayame y Hinata juntas al ver la gran carpa que se formaba en sus pantalones - ¡creo que escuche ruidos afuera! – inmediatamente salió corriendo de la choza tratando de taparse todo lo posible con las manos

La mama de Nemu hacia todo lo posible por aguantarse la risa, había presenciado todo y ahora se acercó hacia su hija – Nemu chan como se te ocurre despertar así a la señorita – miro a su hija lo más seria que pudo – disculpe a mi hija Ayame san ella no sabe cómo comportarse con la gente ya que casi no tuvo amigos

Ayame se fijó que la madre de Nemu cambiaba rápidamente la expresión de su rostro de una de diversión a una de tristeza al decir esto último – no… no se preocupe – dijo mientras veía que Nemu salía con la cabeza gacha de la choza

¡Nemu no vayas a molestar a Naruto san!

No te preocupes oka san – dijo con una gran sonrisa – solo le avisare que el desayuno ya está listo

Ayame no pudo evitar comparar esa sonrisa con la que ponía Naruto y se dio cuenta que también Nemu ocultaba sus sentimientos debajo de esa sonrisa como lo hacía el rubio, estaba por levantarse para seguirla pero sintió que la madre de Nemu ponía una mano delicadamente en su hombro

Tal vez a mi hija le sirva hablar un rato con Naruto san ya que he notado que él también tiene una mirada melancólica y que igual que mi hija la trata de ocultar, no se toda la historia de tu amigo pero yo sé que mi hija está pagando por mis errores y eso es algo con lo que cargare por el resto de mi vida – acabo por decir con lágrimas en los ojos

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una gran roca, se había metido en lo más espeso del bosque queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra, no podía creer que lo hayan visto así, Nemu no sabía de lo que se trataba pero estaba seguro que Ayame y la madre de Nemu si lo sabían o por lo menos se lo imaginaban. Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano mientras se preguntaba ¿con que cara voy a ver ahora a Ayame chan? ¿Que pensara de mí? En eso estaba cuando escucho su nombre – Nemu chan ¿cómo me encontraste? – pregunto sorprendido al darse la vuelta y verla parada con la cabeza gacha

No lo sé, solo sabía que estabas aquí – mientras decía esto Nemu se acercó un poco más a Naruto - si dije algo que te molestara lo siento… así que por favor vuelve a la choza que mi oka san ya tiene listo el desayuno – todo esto lo dijo sin levantar la vista

Se sorprendió con la respuesta de Nemu ya que él se había metido en lo espeso del bosque tratando de ocultarse, pero ella lo había encontrado tan fácilmente, en eso estaba pensando cuando escucho que Nemu le pedía disculpas – tu no me molestaste en absoluto

¡Mentira! Entonces porque saliste corriendo – Nemu ahora miraba fijamente a Naruto

El rubio recordó el incidente y se puso rojo y no respondió nada ya que no sabía cómo explicarle lo que le paso

Al ver que Naruto no decía nada bajo la vista nuevamente – cuando volví a la choza escuche que mi mama les contaba que no tenía amigos, pero de seguro no sabes lo que es sentir que todos te desprecian y que los demás niños te insulten. Pensé que ustedes tal vez querían ser mis amigos pero de seguro piensan igual que los demás

A Naruto le dolió escuchar esto era como si alguien le contara su propia vida. Vio que Nemu se daba la vuelta para irse así que decidió hablar – te entiendo… créeme yo si te entiendo… - cuando ella se detuvo continuo – cuando era niño los aldeanos de Konoha… - así empezó a contarle la historia de su vida

En el transcurso de la historia se había ido acercando al rubio y ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado en la roca, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al escuchar cómo la gente había intentado matarlo, ella solo podía imaginarse eso ya que algunas mujeres le tiraban verduras, piedras o lo que estuviera en su mano con tal de alejarla de sus hijos y no dejar que la enfermedad de las putas se les contagie, ella no sabía a qué se referían y habría dado todo por averiguarlo pero cuando le preguntaba a su madre esta se ponía a llorar pidiéndole que la perdonara. Así que ella nunca más le había contado del trato que recibía con tal de no volver a verla llorar - ¿Por qué te hizo algo así tu padre? – pregunto Nemu refiriéndose a que su padre encerrara al kyubi en su hijo y prácticamente lo condenara a una vida triste

Eso es algo que me pregunte muchas veces, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que lo hizo por el bien de todos aunque le costara su vida y sacrificar a su hijo, pues él pensaba que ese sacrificio se vería como una hazaña y con esto tratarían a su hijo como un héroe pero lamentablemente no fue así. Sé que fue la decisión más dura que tuvo que tomar y que confió en mi así que haré todo lo posible para no defraudarlo y luchare para que ningún niño tenga que pasar por lo que tú y yo pasamos cuando fuimos niños – acabo por decir Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Pero ahora donde van a ir? – pregunto sabiendo que no volverían a Konoha

Pues pienso ir a… - en ese momento escucharon que Ayame los llamaba a gritos – bueno será mejor volver parece que ya se preocuparon por nosotros

Empezaron a caminar mientras que Nemu pensaba que nunca había hablado tanto con otra persona que no fuera su oka san y eso le hizo estar pensativa hasta que se animó a hablar al rubio – ¿entonces te puedo considerar mi amigo? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa esperando la respuesta que consideraba más importante en su vida

¡Claro que si Nemu chan! Somos tus amigos y podrás contar con nosotros para lo que sea…

El desayuno fue muy ameno ya que la mama de Nemu estaba muy feliz por ver a su hija sin ese aire de melancolía y se la paso haciendo sonrojar a sus invitados tratándolos como novios

Bueno será mejor que alistemos las cosas para irnos Ayame chan, después de que les patee el trasero a esos dos deberemos partir – dijo Naruto tratando de cambiar de tema ya que los dos estaban sonrojados

La mama de Nemu vio como Ayame se paraba e iba junto a Naruto para acomodar sus cosas, luego dirigió su vista a su hija esperando ver tristeza en su rostro sabiendo que sus amigos partirían pero se sorprendió al ver que ella se levantaba e iba a ayudarlos. Cuando estuvieron listos se levantó para guiarlos hacia el pueblo – llego la hora – dijo mirando a sus invitados – Nemu trata de ocultarte detrás de mí por favor – sabía que debería confiar en Naruto san pero tenía tanto miedo de que escogieran a su hija así que cuando salieron de la choza agarro un poco de tierra y lo embadurno en el rostro y en el pelo de su hija tratando de que se viera lo más fea posible

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Naruto vio con lastima a las personas que estaban reunidos en el centro de esta, sus rostros eran de total desesperanza y desesperación en las mujeres que rezaban por no ser las elegidas. Pensaba que iban a armar revuelo por ver a dos personas extrañas ahí pero solo vio que lo miraban también con lastima y las mujeres veían a Ayame pensando que de seguro ella sería una de las elegidas, no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues uno de los bandidos apareció pronto

Bueno parece que todos están aquí – recorrió con su vista a toda la gente y se detuvo un momento en Naruto cuando no le pareció que no representaba amenaza siguió analizando a la gente hasta que vio a Ayame que estaba junto a la mama de Nemu y sonrió – parece que tenemos a una voluntaria nueva aquí

¡No la tocaras! – grito Naruto, no había hecho nada aun porque el cómplice no había llegado. Vio como la gente retrocedía asustada esperando que el sujeto atacara

Parece que tenemos otro gallito, creí que con la última demostración había quedado claro que somos invencibles – en ese momento llego el otro sujeto – Mira hermano aquí hay otro voluntario para alimento de nuestras amigas. Parece que quiere proteger a esa lindura de allá –dijo viendo a Ayame

El otro sujeto que parecía que cargaba dos bultos los dejo caer y vio lascivamente a Ayame – creo que ya tenemos una elegida dijo mientras sacaba su flauta

Naruto miraba fijamente a los dos sujetos pero miro rápidamente hacia Ayame que había lanzado un pequeño grito y ahora se tapaba la mano con la boca mirando fijamente hacia los bultos, en ese instante se dio cuenta que eran dos chicas que estaban apenas tapadas con un trapo y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de moretones por lo que se llegaba apenas a reconocer sus rostros. Dos mujeres lanzaron un fuerte grito al reconocer a sus hijas y luego cayeron desmayadas mientras las demás trataban de apartar su vista mientras sollozaban gritando que no querían ser las siguientes

El sujeto que había llegado primero reía a todo pulmón al ver la reacción de la gente – disfrutamos mucho de estas ¿no es así hermano? – pregunto viendo a su hermano que empezó a tocar la flauta mientras un grupo grande de ratas se formaba detrás de él – nos gusta que las mujeres griten y eso es lo que le pasara a esa chica – señalo hacia Ayame que instintivamente retrocedió un paso

El chacra del zorro lo empezaba a envolver, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta adquirir la forma de rendijas felinas, el instinto asesino que se sentía hizo que la gente retrocediera unos cuantos pasos agobiadas por sentir ese poder

Los bandidos primero se sorprendieron al ver al rubio rodeado por ese extraño chacra rojo y luego como las demás personas sintieron miedo - ¡Ataca de una vez! – grito el primero que había llegado mirando a su hermano que estaba estático con la flauta cerca a sus labios - ¡Qué esperas! – volvió a gritar al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, ellos solían estudiar a las aldeas que iban a atacar, sabían que los shinobis pasaban periódicamente por estos pueblos así que atacaban un día después de que la patrulla se fuera de un pueblo, de esa manera evitaban las confrontaciones. Pero se habían dado cuenta que a esta aldea que estaba muy alejada de Konoha simplemente las patrullas habían dejado de llegar, así que decidieron aprovechar esto y decidieron quedarse aquí. Todo les había salido de maravilla pensando que Konoha se había olvidado de esta aldea. Vio que su hermano reaccionaba y empezaba a tocar la flauta pero las ratas no le hacían caso, dirigió la vista a su enemigo y se asustó al ver en que en cada mano tenia formadas esferas negras, ellos sabían que su técnica de lucha no era muy buena por eso solo atacaban cuando estaban seguros que no había una patrulla cerca, y aunque algunas veces tuvieron enfrentamientos la mayoría de las veces fueron con chounins y tan solo una vez se enfrentaron con un jounin, y esa ves por poco no la cuentan así que hacían todo lo posible por evitar confrontaciones - ¡Tenemos que escapar! – dijo viendo a su hermano que en ese momento miraba hacia atrás a las ratas que huían despavoridas. En ese momento sintió un dolor agudo en su estómago y se sorprendió ver a su enemigo parado delante de el

El otro bandido veía como el muchacho rubio había impactado con una de esas esferas negras en el estómago de su hermano, y que poco a poco esta se iba introduciendo en su cuerpo. En ese momento vio como el estómago y el torso de su hermano se sacudía violentamente para después explotar esparciendo sus restos varios metros delante de Naruto. Dio un grito como de mujer asustada y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero freno de golpe al ver que el rubio aparecía delante de él - ¡Piedad!… ¡Piedad!... por favor no me mates – dijo entre sollozos aunque no le sirvió de nada ya que Naruto repitió el mismo proceso con el

Ayame veía como algunas personas vomitaban al ver los restos de los cuerpos de los bandidos, ella misma hacia todo lo posible por aguantar las arcadas que le producía ver todo esto, como el resto de las personas había estado aterrada al sentir el instinto asesino que provenía de Naruto, no pudo ni cerrar sus ojos cuando este ataco a los bandidos. Se dio cuenta que la mama de Nemu dejaba de tapar los ojos de su hija y se dirigía hacia las dos chicas que trajeron los bandidos - ¡Están vivas! – Ayame vio como el resto de la gente se acercaba y que uno de los hombres levantaba en brazos a la que parecía ser su hija – gracias – dijo mirando a Naruto, pero este parecía estar en una especie de trance ya que no respondió y tenía la mirada fija en el frente

¿Naruto está bien? – pregunto Nemu

No lo sé… - en ese momento las dos corrieron hacia Naruto que había caído de rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Cuando estaban a unos pasos tuvieron que retroceder junto con las demás personas del pueblo, pues en ese momento Naruto lanzo un grito y expulso más cantidad de chacra rojo

En el interior de Naruto el kyubi sonría satisfecho al ver frente a su jaula a Naruto que intentaba que el chacra del zorro vuelva a su lugar – te lo dije gaki, poco a poco me iré apoderando de ti – lanzo unas fuertes carcajadas pero se calló al ver que Naruto se quedaba quieto y que volvía a ser el mismo - ¡la próxima no te salvas! – grito mientras golpeaba los barrotes de su jaula

Ayame lloraba viendo como Naruto parecía sufrir, se imaginó que estaba luchando internamente con el poder del zorro y ella se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Vio como uno de los aldeanos trato de acercarse al rubio pero retrocedió al sentir que esa cosa roja que le rodeaba lo quemo, todos escucharon el fuerte grito de dolor que volvió a lanzar el rubio y en ese instante Ayame no lo aguanto más y fue corriendo hacia él, sabía que no era shinobi ni nada por el estilo pero no podía quedarse quieta al ver como Naruto sufría. No le importó que el hombre que trato de acercarse a ayudar al rubio gritara para tratar de detenerla, se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo

La gente lanzo un grito pensando que la verían quemarse pero se sorprendieron al ver como el chacra los rodeaba a los dos sin dañar a Ayame. Nemu también quiso acercarse pero su mama la detuvo agarrándola de los hombros, mientras trataba de separarse de su madre forcejeando creyó ver a un gran lobo negro que miraba atentamente todo lo que ocurría, pero cuando se concentró en el lugar donde creyó verlo ya no había nada ahí

Sintió que Naruto se calmó algo cuando lo abrazo pero seguía sin reaccionar – Naruto reacciona por favor… Naruto – se desesperó al ver que no daba señales de volver en sí, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió; le dio un beso a Naruto en los labios, se alegró al sentir que Naruto se calmaba y después de separarse escucho como pronunciaba su nombre débilmente y caía inconsciente

Despertó en un lugar desconocido se quiso levantar pero sintió que ponían unas manos en su pecho para detenerlo, levanto su vista y vio quien era – Ayame chan ¿Dónde estamos?

Estamos en una de las casa de la aldea la gente se asustó cuando caíste inconsciente y rápidamente te trajeron aquí

¿No me tuvieron miedo? – pregunto Naruto extrañado por la reacción de la gente

No tonto, todos están agradecidos por haberte desecho de esos bandidos, incluso te nombraron su héroe y decidieron hacer una fiesta de una semana, pero yo les dije que teníamos que partir ni bien te recuperaras – Ayame que empezaba a sonrojarse esperaba alguna reacción de Naruto por el beso que le dio pero parecía que él no recordaba nada

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – sabía que tenía que recordar algo importante pero no podía así que Naruto se preocupó por saber cuánto tiempo había perdido

Estuviste inconsciente un día – respondió algo decepcionada Ayame - ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto viendo que Naruto estaba más serio de lo que había estado estos días que pasaron juntos

Con Ero sennin construimos una cabaña en el país del demonio lo más alejada de las aldeas y hay entrenamos por mucho tiempo – no quería llevarla ahí pero tampoco quería estar solo, así que continuo al ver que Ayame no se quejaba – creo que será el mejor lugar para entrenarme para poder contener el poder del zorro

Nemu estaba fuera de la casa escuchando todo lo que decían, ella el día que se conocieron había vuelto a recoger el hitai que Naruto había dejado caer, y ahora pensaba entrar a devolvérselo pero vio cómo su madre que estaba reunida con la demás gente de la aldea contándoles a todos como habían llegado a conocer a su salvador ahora caía al suelo, así que fue corriendo – oka san... oka san ¿estás bien?

Si, si Nemu chan solo sufrí un pequeño mareo – respondió con una sonrisa fingida viendo a su hija mientras la ayudaban a levantarse. En ese instante vieron salir a Naruto y Ayame

¿Así que ya se van? – dijo el hombre que había tratado de ayudar a Naruto viendo que venían cargados con sus cosas listos para irse – hubiéramos querido que se quedaran un poco más, pero entendemos que tengan que partir – le tendió la mano a Naruto y este tardo un poco en responder al gesto – todos estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda – dijo y todos se empezaron a acercar a los dos para agradecerles dándoles de todo un poco de provisiones para su viaje

Estaban acomodando las cosas que la gente les habían dado la gente de la aldea y vieron como Nemu ayudaba a su madre a acercarse – nunca los olvidaremos – dijo la madre de Nemu mientras esta se aseguraba que su madre se pudiera sostener por si sola y corrió a abrazarlos – prométanme que volverán algún día – decía entre sollozos Nemu

La madre de Nemu vio como Ayame que también lloraba le respondía que haría todo lo posible por venir a visitarla, mientras que vio en el rostro de Naruto de nuevo esa sonrisa fingida mientras le decía que claro que volverían, aunque a ella le pareció notar que ni el mismo estaba seguro de cumplir su palabra. Después de un momento su hija estaba junto a ella y se despedían junto a todas las personas de la aldea de las dos personas que los habían salvado, cuando vieron que ya se empezaban a alejar Nemu recordó que quería devolverle el hitai a Naruto y empezó a buscarlo dentro del bolso donde lo había traído, cuando por fin pudo sacarlo vio que ya no estaban ahí…

**En algún lugar:**

Las paredes parecían ser de piedra y todo el lugar era frio y tenía poca iluminación, lo que hacía que ese gran cuarto tuviera un aspecto lúgubre en el cual nadie en su sano juicio quisiera habitar. Pero para el ser que estaba sentado en una especie de trono que se ubicaba al fondo del gran cuarto era el mejor lugar donde pudiera estar, ese era su mundo, su reino, el lugar en el que él era la ley

A este mundo todos tenían que llegar absolutamente todos, pero siempre había alguien que quisiera evitar llegar aquí, y eran claro ejemplo los dos seres grotescos de figura humanoide que estaban parados a ambos lados del trono como si fueran sus guardianes, ellos como muchos habían recurrido a hechizos, pactos con demonios y una infinidad de artificios con tal de evitar llegar aquí. Pero a él no lo podían engañar, siempre conseguía su presa, mientras los que osaban desafiarlo sufrían este castigo, no morían que era lo que tanto habían buscado, pero prácticamente no tenían voluntad ya que eran esclavos y aunque recordaban su vida pasada no podían hacer nada ya que solamente existían para servir a su señor. Claro que la carne no es eterna y por eso sus cuerpos se descomponían normalmente pero solo hasta donde su amo lo permitía, pues de acuerdo a su gusto él podía parar el grado de descomposición y así era que algunos apenas tenían carne sobre sus huesos, y el peor castigo era que todos eran conscientes de eso.

Pero había alguien que había osado desafiarlo y hasta el momento no había podido atraparlo, lo que sea que haya hecho ese sujeto le impedía agarrarlo y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Por eso ahora había trazado un plan para castigarlo, y en ese plan era de suma importancia una persona que aún estaba viva, pero sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho y que estaba por desmoronarse y morir, y eso era algo que él no podía aceptar. Haría todo lo posible para que saliera victorioso, absolutamente todo, incluso algo que nunca había hecho, dejar salir alguien de su mundo.

Señor, mi señor aquí los traigo…

El que había aparecido frente a él era uno de sus esclavos más antiguos, no recordaba ya ni siquiera hace cuánto tiempo lo había atrapado, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que ahora lo que más deseaba el ser grotesco parado frente a él simplemente era morir. Sonrió al leer en su mente que ese ser estaba recordando la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, la cual era desafiarlo. Pero este castigo era tan solo una parte del que tenía planeado para su objetivo, si lo haría sufrir mucho más. Levanto su vista y se fijó en las almas de las dos personas que habían aparecido con el ser y recordó que uno de ellos se había atrevido a invocarlo, sonrió al ver que había tenido que pagar con su vida por eso – ustedes dos volverán – vio que sus rostros reflejaban duda y cuando estaban por hablar grito - ¡no se hagan a los tontos saben a lo que me refiero! – se calmó al ver que ambas personas retrocedían, entendió sus dudas de todas formas esto nunca había pasado – volverán para estar con él, si sé que ambos lo desean mucho – levanto una de sus manos al ver que la mujer se disponía a hablar haciendo que esta desista de su intento - volverán para ayudarlo especialmente con las técnicas de sellado, el motivo lo sabrán más adelante.

Ambas personas tenían distintas reacciones, ella tenía lágrimas de felicidad imaginándose ya estar con la persona a la que no le permitieron ver crecer, mientras él aunque también con ganas de volver se preguntaba si habría alguna especie de trampa, miró fijamente al ser supremo sentado en ese trono, su túnica negra prácticamente tapaba todo su cuerpo y solamente eran visibles sus dos manos, una parecía la mano de un humano normal mientras la otra era simplemente huesos, si eran de humanos no sabría decirlo ya que parecían cambiar constantemente. De su rostro nada podía decir ya que su capucha lo tapaba de una forma que solo se veía oscuridad en el lugar del rostro, él en su anterior encuentro creyó ver un atisbo de su rostro, pero ahora estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho. Pero ahora sabía que aunque se negaran no podían evitar sus planes después de todo no eran nadie para enfrentarse al Shinigami.

Podrán entrenarlo pero nunca podrán intervenir en sus peleas ¡me escucharon nunca! – vio como los dos asentían aunque forzadamente – asegúrense de que él pueda salir victorioso contra el maldito Uchiha, si no yo me encargare de sufran por toda la eternidad ¡ahora desaparezcan de mi vista! – detestaba tener que recurrir a seres inferiores para asegurarse de que su plan funcionara, pero el Shinigami no podía aparecerse así no más en el mundo de los vivos por eso tenía que esperar que alguien revirtiera se lo que sea que haya hecho Uchiha Madara y tenía que confiar en el muchacho no le quedaba otra.

**En algún lugar cercano al País del Demonio:**

Era el anochecer del día siguiente de la partida de la aldea y por fin se detenían a descansar, ya que Naruto no se había detenido ni siquiera a dormir la noche anterior mientras ella dormía en sus brazos, en el pequeño descanso que habían tendido alrededor de medio día para comer no había dicho nada, Ayame sabía que estaba preocupado por el Kyubi pero no esperaba las palabras que le dijo ahora…

Debí haberte dejado en esa aldea Ayame chan… - Naruto mantenía la vista en el suelo mientras decía esto – creo que uno de estos días el zorro me ganara la batalla y… y no quisiera lastimarte si estas cerca… y creo que lo mejor será que volvamos allá y tú te qued… – no pudo seguir hablando ya que la cachetada que le dio Ayame lo sorprendió

Ayame no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero escuchar que Naruto se rendía tan fácilmente la hizo enfurecer pues este no era la persona alegre y sobre todo optimista que ella creía conocer – no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente – decía mientras ahora lo abrazaba – sé que encontraras la forma de controlar por completo al kyubi y yo estaré a tu lado para verlo…

Se sintió tan bien con ese abrazo y se dio cuenta de que no podía separarse de ella, no si ella seguía mostrando tanto cariño por él, y ahora no le pareció que fuera producto de su imaginación el beso que estaba seguro le había hecho volver a tener el control de su cuerpo ese día que mato a sangre fría a esos bandidos, y ahora quería probar el sabor de esos labios claro ahora estando consciente así que con una de sus manos levanto suavemente el rostro de Ayame y poco a poco acerco su rostro hasta que juntaron sus labios.

Naruto estaba muy nervioso ya que este era su primer beso, bueno de dos ni quería acordarse ya que uno fue con Sasuke y el otro de una tipa que lo quería matar, mientras que el anterior con Ayame chan apenas lo había sentido ya que ni bien abrió sus ojos cayó inconsciente. Pero ahora sentir los suaves labios de Ayame con los suyos era un millón de veces mejor de todo lo que antes había sentido y cuando se animó a meter su lengua en la boca de ella fue el detonante para que siguiera sus instintos, bajo sus manos y empezó a acariciar las piernas de la peli castaña, esas piernas hermosas que en cada momento posible había aprovechado para ver fijamente, ahora estaba seguro que cuando su tía le había dado a ella esa ropa estaba segura que conseguiría un novio, y quien podía resistirse a la belleza de Ayame.

El beso se hacía más apasionado y las caricias de Naruto eran cada vez más osadas, sin darse cuenta sus manos habían ido subiendo por la parte exterior de sus muslos haciendo que la minifalda de ella subiera dejando más piel a la vista, cuando las manos de Naruto llegaron a agarrar firmemente el trasero de Ayame se detuvo al escuchar que ella lanzaba un pequeño grito lo cual hizo que se separara de ella y le diera la espalda para ocultar que se encontraba agitado – lo… lo siento… yo…

La respiración de Ayame también era agitada, se sentía tan bien con las caricias de Naruto en sus piernas que se había sorprendido mucho cuando le agarro del trasero y la apego a él haciéndole sentir que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. Pero pareciera que el rubio malinterpreto ese grito y no pensaba continuar, así que ella armándose de valor se quitó la parte superior de su ropa e hizo que se diera vuelta.

Abrió mucho sus ojos al ver a Ayame con el torso desnudo y con la cara totalmente roja, pero se sorprendió más al ver que ella tomaba una de sus manos y la guiaba a uno de sus senos, era tan suave pero a la vez firme que al principio simplemente solo se quedó sujetándolo pero cuando su mirada se concentró en ese punto castaño que coronaba su pecho rápidamente dirigió uno de sus dedos allá, haciendo que ella lanzara un pequeño gemido así que lo volvió a hacer sintiendo que ahora su pezón se ponía duro y ella gimiera más fuerte, los gemidos de ella hicieron que con la otra mano le agarrara de su cintura y la apegara a su cuerpo besándola con desesperación y dirigiéndola a la carpa que había armado. Cuando llegaron ella se hecho de espaldas viendo como él se sacaba la parte superior de su ropa dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo, ni bien se acabó de quitar la ropa se lanzó a besar el cuello de Ayame y luego se animó a probar con sus labios uno de sus pechos haciendo que ella gimiera cada vez más fuerte, mientras sus manos hacían todo lo posible por quitarle las bragas arremangando toda la minifalda en su cintura, cuando logro quitar esa pequeña prenda él se bajó el pantalón y se acomodó encima de ella tratando desesperadamente de entrar en ella, luego de varios fallos Ayame con la excitación que tenía no le importó que estuviera lo más colorada que hubiera estado en su vida y guio con su mano el miembro de Naruto al lugar correcto. Después de un poco de presión Naruto logro finalmente entrar originando un quejido de dolor en Ayame al sentirlo por completo, después de un pequeño momento él se empezó a mover primero lentamente y luego al ver que ella mostraba signos de placer lo hizo más rápido, pero en todo momento mirándose a los ojos. Cuando sintió que ya estaba por acabar Naruto la beso para ahogar el grito de placer que nació en él, mientras Ayame al sentir como acababa dentro de ella la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo lanzando un grito de placer que fue apagado en los labios del rubio.

Después de estar un poco más encima de ella se echó a su lado sintiendo que Ayame apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, el sueño rápidamente los vencía a los dos y Naruto creyendo que Ayame ya se había dormido dijo con los ojos cerrados – nunca me dejes Ayame chan… - y entre sueños escucho la respuesta de ella

Nunca…

Esta es la cabaña – habían tardado un poco más al llegar pero es que bastaba que crucen la mirada cuando se detenían a descansar para acabar teniendo sexo – creo que te gustara tratamos de ponerle todas las comodidades posibles – se fijó en Ayame que estaba algo pálida ya que hace unos momentos acababa de vomitar ni bien sentir el olor a comida y eso era algo que hacia preocupar mucho a Naruto ya que ayer también había amanecido así – segura que estas bien… porque creo que sería mejor ir a una aldea para hacerte revisar con algún medico…

No, no te preocupes ya se me pasara – Ayame tenia sospechas de lo que le pasaba, pero rezaba por estar equivocada ya que no era el mejor momento para una situación así

Naruto pensé que ya no volverías a cumplir tu promesa…

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ellos…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Shion… pero… que haces aquí - junto a Ero sennin decidieron que el país del demonio era el mejor lugar que había para entrenar ya que estas tierras estaban tan deshabitadas que estaban seguros que nadie los encontraría, ni nadie seria afectado si él lograba perder el control. Pero ahora ver a la sacerdotisa y saber ahora los alcances de la promesa que había hecho… lo tenían sudando mares. Miro a Ayame y vio que esta estaba con los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente a Shion

Desvió la vista de Naruto para concentrarse en la chica que lo acompañaba mientras pensaba ¿Quién es ella? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hace aquí? Vio que la peli castaña se agarraba firmemente del brazo de Naruto lo que la impulso a hablar – hola soy Shion, una de las prometidas de Naruto – dijo mientras extendía la mano en señal de saludo y se reprendía mentalmente pero que me sucede ¿Por qué dije eso?...

Extendió la mano mecánicamente ya que al escuchar eso había quedado ida como una zombi – soy… hola… soy Ayame

Pero… prometidos… Shion… tu… yo – apenas articulaba palabra pensando que tal vez la promesa que hizo hace tiempo atrás incluía matrimonió y ahora no sabiendo que hacer

Se escuchó a lo lejos el aullido de un lobo y eso hizo que Shion se pusiera sumamente nerviosa – bueno… bueno eso lo dejaremos para más tarde pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que tratar. Naruto tú quieres evitar que el zorro de las nueve colas tome el control de tu cuerpo ¿no es cierto? – Vio que la miraba con una mirada de sorpresa y Shion al no escuchar respuesta se acercó y lo agarro con mucha fuerza de los brazos y volvió a hablar casi en un grito - ¡¿no es cierto?

Eh si… si, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? – Naruto aún estaba sorprendido por el cambio brusco de tema y sobre todo por la pregunta

Dio un suspiro al ver que los ojos de Naruto todavía eran azules – bueno parece que tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso – se dio la vuelta y dijo - acérquense por favor…

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a dos personas salir detrás de una gran roca, otra vez no sentí su presencia se reprendía mentalmente – tengo que estar más atento – murmuro para sí mismo y se enfocó en las dos personas que venían hacia ellos, uno era una persona mayor parecía estar por alrededor de los sesenta años, caminaba con un bastón en su mano izquierda mientras con la otra se agarraba del brazo de la otra persona, la cual venia cubierta con una túnica negra que especialmente cubría con una capucha su rostro y dejaba ver que por debajo traía un vestido blanco lo cual indicaba claramente que era una mujer

Cuando los dos se pusieron al lado de Shion el hombre fue el primero en hablar - ¿Quién es el famoso Namikaze Naruto? – pregunto con una voz bastante seria viendo hacia el frente

Ayame que se encontraba en la dirección que veía el señor se asombró al oír que llamaban a Naruto por el apellido de su padre. Ella ya sabía que el padre de Naruto era el yondaime hokage pues él se lo había contado – disculpe… ¿pero cómo es que sabe eso? – pregunto al señor que seguía con la mirada fija en su dirección

Uhmm… ¿Naruto es una chica? – Parecía bastante confundido al hacer esta pregunta – eso creo que nos traerá problemas ¿no es cierto?

Yashiro san parece que usted continua con el tonto orgullo de su clan – dijo Shion

Otto san ya deja de comportarte así – dijo mientras se retiraba la capucha dejando ver a una bella chica de piel blanca y un cabello lacio de color anaranjado – disculpen a mi padre pero no le gusta que los desconocidos sepan que está ciego – agrego con una sonrisa tímida en dirección a los originarios de Konoha

Uhmm Orihime chan parece que no se te pego nada de lo que trate de enseñarte sobre nuestras costumbres – dijo el hombre aparentando estar molesto

Ayame se apegó más a Naruto y le pregunto en un susurro – Naruto esos ojos no son…

Si creo que si… - respondió al adivinar a lo que se refería. Había estado en silencio ya que le había impactado saber que este sujeto sabia la verdad sobre su padre, pero esto era algo que era difícil de creer – esos ojos son de los…

Veo que ya te diste cuenta, te presento a Uchiha Yashiro y a Uchiha Orihime (N/A: bueno otra vez utilizando personajes de Bleach para adecuarlos a este fic) – el silencio se prolongó un buen rato hasta que todos reaccionaron al oír ya no uno si no varios aullidos de lobos y lo que parecían las risas de algunas hienas – te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos al templo, pero por favor partamos ahora mismo que allá estaremos más seguros– dijo Shion bastante nerviosa al escuchar todo esto

Pero… - estaba por tratar de que le contaran todo ahí mismo pero cuando se fijó en Ayame vio que estaba incluso más nerviosa que Shion, el también sintió una especie de escalofríos al escuchar los aullidos y como no sabía a qué se enfrentaban y no queriendo arriesgar a Ayame y los demás decidió aceptar – está bien vamos hacia tu templo…

**En un lugar desconocido:**

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta que le hicieron levantarse aunque a regañadientes, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a abrirla – vaya quien iba a pensarlo el futuro gobernador del mundo rebajándose a buscarme a mi habitación, pensé que tenías a personas que se encargaban de estas cosas…

Las tenía, habrá que buscar a otros ya que los anteriores me hicieron molestar y decidí "jubilarlas" – dijo mirando con su único ojo visible al autodenominado vengador de su clan. Uso su técnica de teletransportación y se metió al cuarto de Sasuke sonriendo dentro de su máscara al ver lo que había ahí – por eso mantenías la puerta lo más cerrada posible Sasuke ¿no querías que viera a la mujer que tenías aquí? – dijo viendo a la mujer que aparentaba tener la misma edad de Sasuke tendida en la cama totalmente desnuda con la mirada puesta en el techo que no parpadeaba por nada del mundo

Y a ti que te importa – dijo Sasuke con su mirada fría mirando directamente al único ojo de Madara

Madara se concentró en la mujer intentando averiguar qué era lo que le había atraído a Sasuke de esta, pues nunca lo había visto interesado en una mujer, era una chica bastante bonita pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver como una solitaria lagrima caía por uno de sus ojos – no me digas que la metiste en un genjutsu ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Uhmm veo que te diste cuenta, la traje de una de las aldeas cercanas, ella me sonrió cuando caminaba por una de las calles y yo la metí en un genjutsu ya que no quiero una amistad ni mucho menos crear una relación – dijo Sasuke observando también a la mujer – además solo la traje porque me sirve para un objetivo…

Que es volver a hacer resurgir al clan uchiha – complemento Madara mientras pensaba que por ningún motivo permitiría que eso se cumpla

Así es las mujeres solo sirven para dar a luz… - mientras decía esto Sasuke miraba fijamente a Madara – y que tal te fue en Amekagure

Ah eso ya es tema zanjado, más bien di un viaje para traer refuerzos para la guerra. Ven acércate… - dijo mientras hacía señas para que Sasuke fuera a la ventana y viera lo que tenía preparado afuera - … y ¿Qué te parece?

¿Qué son esas cosas? – pregunto Sasuke mientras veía a una especie de lagarto con forma humanoide, que parecían vestir simples ropas de cuero

Se rio al ver la reacción de Sasuke – bueno eso de momento no importa – dijo mientras recordaba como hace mucho tiempo atrás después de la derrota con el primer hokage, se había dedicado a investigar más a fondo su habilidad de abrir puertas dimensionales y había logrado viajar a distintos mundos. Uno de los que más le sorprendió fue aquel en que los humanos no tenían chakra pero según el eran muy poderosos, pues habían logrado un nivel de tecnología que dejaba en ridículo a su mundo, especialmente en lo que se refería a armamento pues con solo apretar un botón podían lanzar bombas de una ciudad a otra sin importar la distancia y así destruir las grandes ciudades que existían, haciendo desaparecer a los gigantescos edificios que esos humanos habían construido para vivir y trabajar. Si, el deseaba realmente poder tener uno de esos "juguetes" como él los llamaba. Otros mundos parecían más evolucionados pero en la mayoría de esos vivían pacíficamente y esos no le interesaban, también vio que había mundos en los cuales la evolución recién empezaba y en esos solo había animales que no razonaban. Pero en el último que había visitado había descubierto a estos seres y después de dominar a su líder con el control mental los trajinaba como quería. Aunque claro está que él hubiera querido utilizar a cualquier ser de otro mundo o traer a esta dimensión las poderosas armas que había visto en distintos mundos, pero se había tenido que conformar con estos incipientes seres pues justo después de viajar a este mundo había podido completar la técnica de sellado que le permitía seguir con vida, y pues después de realizar esta técnica se había dado cuenta que ya no podía viajar a otros mundos solamente al mundo de estos seres, y algunas dimensiones que llamaba vacías y que a veces utilizaba. Incluso su poder había quedado disminuido pero poco a poco se daba cuenta de que después de obtener el nuevo doujutsu se reponían, y si fallaban sus otros planes de captura del zorro de nueve colas cuando sus poderes fueran otra vez los mismos de antes el entraría en acción y nada ni nadie lo detendría sobre todo que ahora había obtenido el rinnegan. Solo tenía que tener paciencia y sus planes saldrían como él quería.

Al ver que no le contaría de donde provenían estos extraños seres, decidió averiguar un asunto que si le interesaba - ¿Cuándo podré atacar Konoha?

Madara miro fijamente a Sasuke – tranquilo sé que estas desesperado pero aun tus ojos no están listos. Además enviare cien de estos seres a atacar a Suna y otros cien a Konoha – vio que Sasuke estaba por hablar y lo hizo callar con un ademan – sí, sé que tú puedes destruir solo a Konoha pero ¿no crees que merecen sufrir un poco antes de desaparecer? O prefieres llegar y matarlos sin que sufran lo que tu sufriste, ten paciencia no creo que estos puedan acabar con una aldea solos, pero los envió para que todos sepan que ya la guerra ha empezado, y como tengo miles más de estos seres para utilizarlos los ataques parecerán que nunca acabaran, y ese es su objetivo desmoralizar sobre todo a los civiles ya que esta guerra les parecerá eterna y cuando pierdan todas las esperanzas entraremos nosotros - vio que Sasuke sonreía al escuchar esto - veo que me entiendes. Solo ten un poco de paciencia que todo saldrá como queremos…

**En el templo de Shion:**

Todos estaban reunidos en un salón del templo, los Uchiha estaban sentados juntos en un lado de la mesa, Naruto estaba en un extremo y Ayame lo más lejos posible de este mientras que Shion estaba sentada junto al rubio, también había unas cuantas mujeres que en su mayoría eran asistentes de la sacerdotisa – bueno para que entiendas todo empezare a relatarte lo que me contaba mi madre cuando aún estaba viva – dijo Shion viendo fijamente al rubio – como ya lo sabes tengo el don o la maldición de poder ver el futuro – espero a ver como asentía y como vio que estaba por hablar continuo rápidamente –…si ya se lo que piensas al respecto, pero déjame decirte que mis habilidades no son nada comparadas con las que tenía mi madre y algunas de las más antiguas sacerdotisas. – vio como sus asistentes asentían orgullosas de escuchar la historia del templo y continuo - este templo se creó mucho antes de la creación de Konoha y desde entonces todas las sacerdotisas hemos estado aquí para tratar de proteger a la humanidad del demonio Mouryou, pero justo después de la creación de este templo la primera sacerdotisa tuvo una visión espeluznante que casi la llevo a la locura, en la cual el mundo se vería afectado por un mal mucho más peligroso que Mouryou, no dio más detalles pero lo que vio la tuvo al borde de la locura mucho tiempo incluso a la asistente que transcribía las profecías para esa sacerdotisa. Pasaron dos generaciones de sacerdotisas y nada ocurrió, las asistentes del templo de aquella época que eran las únicas que tenían conocimiento de esa profecía ya que ellas son las que se encargan de archivarlas pensaban que más que una profecía lo que había tenido la primera sacerdotisa fue una pesadilla y simplemente se contaban unas a otras la profecía esa como un cuento de terror. Hasta que una de las asistentes salió gritando que la actual sacerdotisa había vuelto a tener la misma visión solo que ella vio la figura de un hombre quien jugando a ser un dios causaría todo esto…

Todos estaban atentos el silencio era tal que incluso en toda la habitación claramente se escuchó el sonido que hizo una de las asistentes al hacer pasar saliva. Shion tomo un poco de agua que le sirvió la asistente de más edad - gracias Nana – así es como todas las habitantes del templo la llamaban pues la consideraban una madre. Shion suspiro al ver como Nana veía de mala manera a Naruto y decidió continuar – cuando llegaron a la conclusión de que no podía ser coincidencia que dos sacerdotisas tuvieran la misma visión y sobre todo una tan catastrófica, junto a la sacerdotisa de esa época llegaron a la conclusión de que esta era una visión de un futuro lejano, de cuan lejano no tenían idea pero rezaban que ellas no tuvieran que lidiar con eso. Así que decidieron mantener oculta la información sobre esta visión a las sacerdotisas que no tuvieran esta visión ya que si les contaban esto no podían estar seguras de que si luego estas tenían esa visión no sería una pesadilla influenciada por haber escuchado esto con anterioridad. Y así decidieron que solo les asistentes tendrían conocimiento de esto y solo hablarían de ello con la sacerdotisa de turno si esta llegaba a tener la visión.

Un par de años antes de la creación de Konoha sucedió lo que las asistentes temían, la sacerdotisa de esa época tuvo esa visión, solo que en esta ocasión empezaba con la derrota de Mouryou… - vio como Naruto cerraba con fuerza los puños de sus manos que en este momento estaban sobre la mesa al escuchar esto – y pues las habitantes del templo de esa época llegaron a la conclusión de que si el demonio era derrotado seria uno de los indicios de que todo lo visto por las sacerdotisas estaría por hacerse realidad. La siguiente fue mi madre quien entre la derrota de Mouryou y el comienzo del cataclismo vio la silueta de un hombre con el hitai de Konoha tirado a sus pies enfrentarse a otro de presencia maligna con un ojo rojo y el otro era diferente, aunque nunca lo pudo describir bien. Así que ella decidió que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada para evitar que esto pasara y viajo a Konoha, cuando llego no hizo saber a nadie que era una sacerdotisa y se fue a quedar en un hotel y trato de averiguar todo de esta aldea… - empezó su relato mientras ella recordaba lo que había leído en el diario de su madre

_Partes del diario de la madre de Shion:_

_Hace dos días empezó a llover y parece que no quiere parar, estoy cansada, mojada y con mucha hambre, debí haber escuchado el concejo de Nana y dejar que viniera conmigo, nunca pensé que viajar fuera tan cansador y monótono, quien iba a pensarlo yo que quise salir por una vez de mi confinamiento en el templo ahora deseo con todas ganas estar ahí, caliente con el estómago lleno y poder tener una charla animada con mis amigas las asistentes y sobre todo extraño a mi bebe, oh por kami sama como la extraño…_

_Me encontré con una pareja de ancianos comerciantes que viajaban a Konoha y por suerte se apiadaron de mí y me aceptaron en su grupo, tengo que agradecer a kami sama por haberlos encontrado, los residuos de la guerra siguen en cada pueblo que veo, hay muchos asaltantes en los caminos pero más bien que mis anfitriones tienen contratados guardias y eso nos salvó de algunos intentos de ataque…_

_Al principio escuchar los relatos de la pareja de esposos era bastante entretenida, me gusto que me contaran de los lugares que conocieron, los productos comunes que venden a Konoha y sobretodo de algunos artículos excéntricos con los que comercian, pero en estos días creo que ya llegue a conocer de memoria los tipos de tela con los que comercian, ¡quisiera que puedan hablar de otra cosa!..._

_Por fin llegamos a Konoha, después de la inspección rigurosa en la entrada me despedí de la pareja de ancianos y me dijeron que estarían aquí una semana y que si quisiera podríamos volver juntos, tuve que aceptar ya que no quiero volver sola… después de que fui testigo de la maldad de algunos hombres, lo que vi… es mejor tratar de olvidarlo. Llegue a un pequeño hotel y luego de dejar mis cosas y asearme decidí dar una vuelta por la aldea y me sorprendió mucho escuchar a mucha gente hablar de matar a un demonio, quise averiguar un poco más pero recordé que no estoy en calidad de sacerdotisa aquí _

_Después de caminar por algunas calles encontré un pequeño puesto de comida, nunca había probado el "ramen" pero debo admitir que estaba delicioso, pero sobre todo me encantaron las personas que atendían el puesto ¡que personas tan amables! Sobre todo su hija, una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, que niña más mona. Pero mientras la veía tuve lo que me pareció una pequeña visión aunque dudo que en realidad haya sido una, sino ¿Por qué esta niña en el futuro conocería a mi hija? Y sobre todo ¿por qué parecían ser grandes amigas? Esto parecía casi imposible a no ser que esta niña decida ser una de las asistentes en el templo, sino no imagino como es que se conocerían._

_Insisto esta niña es una ternura preocuparse por alguien en ese extremo, aún recuerdo lo que les dijo a sus padres:_

"_Otto san a qué hora le llevaremos el plato de comida… ya debe estar con hambre… de seguro nadie le quiso dar de comer… vamos… vamos… y ¿cuándo me piensas contar de porque la gente lo trata así?". _

_Me hizo gracia ver como prácticamente arrastraba a su padre de la mano, pero me impactaron sus últimas palabras más cuando vi lo nerviosa que estaba su madre ¿Qué? ¿Acaso llevaban la comida a un asesino repudiado por toda la aldea que estaba en la cárcel? Cuando estaba por decirle a la mujer que a mí no me importaba a quien llevaran la comida y es más yo no diría nada a nadie un alboroto me hizo pagar la cuenta y dirigirme a ese lugar, y lo que vi allí casi hace que lance un grito…_

_Allí estaban esos ojos que tanto me atormentaban en la noche, esos ojos rojos los portaban dos shinobis que escoltaban a otro que parecía ser un bandido, me quede impactada y bastante asustada ya que ahí estaba la prueba de que lo que soñaba no era una simple pesadilla…_

_Un señor me hablo y me hizo salir de mi trance, lo que me dijo me hizo dudar un poco pero aquí las escribo para que esto sea un recordatorio de lo ingenua puede llegar a ser la gente:_

"_de seguro usted no es de Konoha no es cierto" _

_Yo no le respondí y el siguió hablando…_

"_esos ojos te dan miedo la primera vez que los miras… pero no se preocupe ese es un regalo con el que nacen todos los pertenecientes al clan Uchiha, el más noble y poderoso de la aldea"_

_¿Clan Uchiha? Pues bueno ya sabía dónde tenía que ir, pero cuando le pregunte la dirección en donde vivían los de ese clan me miro extrañado y me dijo algo que yo no escuche ya que inmediatamente empecé a correr para llegar a rápidamente a mi destino. Mientras corría pensaba como el jefe iba a tomar medidas ágilmente para tratar de evitar la visión que yo le iba a relatar, seguramente planearíamos algo para tratar de descubrir rápidamente al que en un futuro seria nuestro verdugo, si de seguro se alegraría por haberle advertido…_

_Esos pensamientos eran la clara muestra de lo ingenua que realmente soy, pues cuando llegue a la puerta de la villa donde vivía el Clan Uchiha dos guardias me detuvieron y no me dejaron pasar, todo lo que me paso ahí lo plasmo en mi diario para que me sirva de lección en el futuro:_

_¡A donde crees que vas! – grito uno mientras me detenía_

_Yo me solté y le mire a los ojos y le dije que tenía que hablar con su jefe de algo muy importante, vi como el que me sujeto miraba de soslayo al otro guardia y los dos se ponían a reír. Volvi a insistir diciéndoles que era de suma urgencia pero de nuevo no me hicieron caso_

_Este es el clan más poderoso del mundo shinobi y no podemos dejar que cualquiera se mezcle con nosotros – dijo el otro guardia mientras su mirada me recorria de arriba hacia abajo – en nuestro clan no existen las rubias – miro a su compañero y los dos sonrieron – podemos hacer una excepción contigo, aunque nada asegura que el jefe te vaya a recibir, pero por lo menos te dejaremos entrar si tu… _

_En ese momento sentí como el muy desgraciado me besaba a la fuerza, luche con todas mis fuerzas y cuando me pude soltar le di una cachetada lo que solamente le hizo reír, eso hizo que explotara y le grite con todas mis fuerzas ¡tengo que advertir a su jefe de que uno de su clan destruirá al mundo! En ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cara que me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo_

_¡Cómo te atreves a hablar a si de nuestro clan maldita perra!_

_Vi cómo se preparaba de nuevo para darme un golpe así que solo cerré los ojos y trate de cubrirme con mis brazos, pero el golpe nunca llego y cuando me anime a abrir los ojos vi a un muchacho de espaldas hacia mí que con su mano había detenido el golpe de uno de los guardias_

_¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?_

_La voz del muchacho sonaba muy calmada pero hizo que los dos guardias inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia él_

_Discúlpenos Itachi Sama pero es que esa mujer insulto al clan _

_Vi como el que dijo recibía un golpe en el estómago y caía inconsciente y en ese instante el muchacho se dio la vuelta hacia mí, y pude ver de nuevo esos ojos rojos aunque esta vez instintivamente sabía que su portador no me haría daño_

_Disculpe al clan por la actitud de estos dos y por sus actos le aseguro que serán castigados – hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar – alcance a escuchar que quería hablar con el jefe, pero créame estoy seguro que no la atenderá, así que le aconsejó que no insista más y se vaya a su casa – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a entrar en la villa_

_Yo no podía dejar que se fuera, algo me impulsaba a hablar con él así que le grite que por favor hablara conmigo, se detuvo pero no respondía nada pensé que no me iba a hacer caso hasta que afortunadamente habló_

_En unos instantes tengo que salir en una misión, pero volveré en cuatro días y en ese instante hablaremos… no se preocupe no tendrá la necesidad de volver aquí, yo la buscare…_

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la villa y yo respire más tranquila pues tenía alguien a quien poder contar la visión que habíamos tenido las sacerdotisas del templo y poder ver si había algo que cambiara ese destino…_

_Pasaron seis días del encuentro con ese muchacho llamado Itachi y aun no lo había vuelto a ver, estaba triste pensando que me había engañado y muy preocupada porque tuve otra visión y estoy segura que ese muchacho tenía algo que ver en los acontecimientos que desencadenarían la destrucción del mundo, pues en la visión vi que su imagen flotaba en el costado izquierdo y tenía puesta su mano en el hombro de la persona que se enfrentaría a ese ser maligno, con ese gesto parecía que estuviera dándole su apoyo, como si estuviera cuidándolo… realmente era algo en que pensar. Y definitivamente tenía que volver a hablar con el más que con lo que había visto que él le hacía a su clan, ¡tenía que advertirle!_

_No aguante más estar encerrada en mi habitación del hotel, pues había decidido que si él me iba a buscar era mejor mantenerse en un solo lugar, pero también debo de aceptar que tenía bastante miedo de volverme a acercar a su villa, pero me di valor ya que mañana partiría y por lo menos debería hacer un intento más. Cuando caminaba por las calles vi algo que me hizo detenerme, un niño estaba viendo los artículos para shinobi que ofrecía una tienda, hasta que el dueño de esta salió y le dio una patada al pobre niño que lo mando a volar varios metros_

_¡Lárgate de aquí maldito demonio!_

_Vi cómo la gente que estaba en esa calle no hacía nada por ayudarle y más bien se aglomeraban para empezar a gritar insultos hacia el niño, intente acercarme pero la gente no me dejaba pasar. En ese momento vi como el niño se paraba y pude ver su rostro, tenía algo que parecían ser gafas en su frente, era rubio, tenía los ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Vi que miraba conteniendo las lágrimas a la gente que lo rodeaba y apretando los puños gritaba_

_¡Algún día verán que yo seré el hokage! ¡Y todo el mundo me reconocerá porque llegare a ser el shinobi más poderoso!_

_En ese instante supe que tenía que hablar con ese niño, sentí una desesperación enorme al ver que la gente se juntaba más y no me dejaba pasar, pero la gente lentamente abrió paso a un hombre que con solo su presencia imponía respeto, lo más asombroso era que tenía los ojos de color perla. La gente le dio paso como si se tratara de un feudal y agarrada de una de sus mano caminaba una niña de cabello azulado corto que parecía ser muy tímida, pero cuando la vi tuve la misma visión que tuve con la niña del puesto del ramen, eso ya se me hacía que no era coincidencia, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso ya que estaba realmente preocupada por el niño_

_Me extrañe al ver que el sujeto pasaba directamente al lado del niño y no le ayudaba, ahí murieron mis esperanzas de que alguien lo ayudaría, y cuando quise acercarme vi que el niño se levantaba y corría con todas sus fuerzas escapando de la gente. Yo decidí volver bastante desanimada al hotel, definitivamente había fallado, una idea paso por mi cabeza pero la descarte inmediatamente ya que si no pude hablar con el jefe del Clan Uchiha menos me dejarían hablar con el Hokage. Llegue a mi habitación en el hotel y me puse a recordar como algunas asistentes me decían que no tenía caso salir y tratar de evitar lo que vendría, sino que solamente quedaba pedir a Kami sama que nos protegiera y si esto realmente llegaba a pasar pedirle que no pasara en nuestra época. Pero no podía simplemente pedir que pasara cuando yo no estuviera viva ¡puede que le tocara a mi hija vivir todo esto! Ya suficiente tendría con llevar la carga de ser una sacerdotisa _

_Me había quedado dormida en la mesa, pero el sueño que acabo de tener lo tengo que escribir para poder analizarlo posteriormente y no olvidar ningún detalle. Al principio vi a mi hija feliz junto a un muchacho ¡parecían estar casados! Ella estaba radiante de felicidad, y parecía no importarle el hecho de que lo compartiera con otras mujeres, pero ahí acababa lo bueno pues el muchacho parecía convertirse en el hombre que lucharía con el ser maligno. Aunque mis esperanzas de estar equivocada se basan en que el muchacho que esta con mi hija es solo eso un muchacho en su contextura física, mientras que el que lucha con el ser maligno es alguien mucho más alto y con un cuerpo claramente más formado, claro está que pudo haber crecido ¡pero tanto no creo! Maldición porque no se le puede mirar el rostro, pero lo que realmente me hace pensar que los dos son la misma persona es que veo como mi hija le regala al muchacho el collar que yo le di y que luego lleva puesto el sujeto que pelea con el ser maligno. Por kami sama espero estar equivocada… una palabra acaba de resonar en mi cabeza… Naruto… ¿qué es o quien es Naruto?…_

_Estoy bastante feliz al acabar de escribir las últimas líneas escuche que golpeaban la puerta, y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Itachi san en la puerta, aquí detallo nuestra conversación para repasarla en el templo:_

_¿Qué es eso tan importante que quiere contarme?_

_Me hizo algo de gracia su peculiar forma de hablar, pero yo no podía perder más tiempo así que lo invite a pasar y el algo renuente acepto, una vez estuvimos acomodados inspire profundamente e inicie el relato. Yo mientras le contaba acerca de la visión que algunas de las sacerdotisas tuvimos estuve viendo su rostro y me sorprendió ver que en ningún momento cambiaba su expresión, eso era algo que no podía creer ya que me esperaba gestos de sorpresa, miedo y aunque no lo quisiera de duda, quería que me dijera algo que incluso me llamara loca, pero él en ningún momento cambio su expresión, ¡ni siquiera cuando le conté que el atacaría a su propio clan en el futuro!¡como es que criaban a estos shinobis para que fueran tan fríos!_

_Gracias por la información _

_Eso fue lo único que me dijo mientras se levantaba para irse, yo estaba incrédula… pero de todas formas de momento no podía hacer más, solo podía esperar que este muchacho me haya creído, pero en ese momento me acorde de lo último que me había venido a la cabeza así que se lo pregunte antes de que saliera ¿qué es o quien es Naruto?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Se había detenido antes de alcanzar la puerta y tardo mucho en hablar como si estuviera considerando si responderme o no. Yo le dije que esa palabra se me vino de repente cuando anotaba en mi diario partes de la última visión que había tenido sobre mi hija. Me miro durante un largo rato hasta que al final hablo_

_Hare todo lo que este en mi alcance para tratar de que ocurra lo que usted y las demás sacerdotisas vieron en su visión…_

_Estaba por abrir la puerta hasta que dijo algo que me impacto _

_Naruto es un niño de la aldea…_

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir_

_Ahora que estoy en el templo de nuevo me pongo a analizar una y otra vez lo que me paso en Konoha y quiero creer que algo de lo que hice allá sirva para tratar de evitar ese destino que tanto miedo nos causa…_

El diario de mi madre me lo entregaron después de que después de que tuve la visión el día después de que volví luego de…

Que derrotamos a Mouryou – acabo por ella Naruto. Todos estaban en silencio y después de un momento el rubio volvió a hablar - por favor cuéntame toda la visión

Shion no quería hacerlo, no quería preocupar a Naruto, miro en todas las direcciones en busca de ayuda y cuando cruzo su mirada con Nana esta la miraba con un gesto de preocupación y asentía con la cabeza – está bien te lo contare todo…

N/A: En este capitulo la historia no avanza mucho pero era necesario aclarar algunas cosas. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por el concejo a InspectorKajiRyouji pero seguire con la idea y pues espero que me salga bien

Hasta la proxima


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Mitokado Homura caminaba rápidamente para tratar de alcanzar a su compañera del concejo, últimamente esta había empezado a actuar raro, desaparecía por varias horas llegando así tarde a las reuniones que tenían junto a Danzo, esta vez había decidido seguir a su vieja compañera para ver en que andaba metida. Paso por la puerta de la aldea sin que los guardias le dijeran nada, después de todo a alguien con su prestigio se le respetaba y esa era una de las cosas que más le agradaban, camino un poco más y alcanzo a ver como una figura que estaba frente a la persona que buscaba se fundía en los árboles y desaparecía, lamentablemente no alcanzo a distinguir quien era

¿Por qué me seguiste Homura? – pregunto Koharu Utatane sin darse la vuelta

La pregunta en este caso es ¿Qué te propones Utatane? – Homura se acercó a su compañera y la agarro fuertemente de los hombros haciéndola girar para verle la cara - ¿con quién hablabas? Todo este tiempo hemos trabajado para construir una Konoha fuerte y no permitiré que cometas un error y perjudiques nuestros planes, ahora que estamos tan cerca… vamos dime ¿Quién era?... – miro fijamente a los ojos de su compañera esperando una respuesta – dímelo… o si no iré a…

A decírselo a Danzo – se soltó del agarre de su antiguo compañero – no puedo creer que seas tan patético – dijo Utatane mirando despectivamente a Homura – vamos corre y cuéntale lo que viste a Danzo y veras como este mandara a varios de sus anbus para que interroguen a cualquier persona que se les cruce en su camino. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que está pasando en la aldea? – empezó a caminar rumbo hacia la aldea pero después de dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y agrego – solo estoy buscando otras opciones…

Homura apretó los puños viendo cómo se alejaba su antigua compañera, no le contaría nada a Danzo de momento pues no quería que este realizara una inquisición masiva en la aldea. En estos últimos días el Hokage estaba demasiado paranoico y junto a Utatane habían tenido que convencerlo varias veces de que no mandara a todos los anbus a extinguir a uno a otro clan, ya que lamentablemente a el nuevo hokage a cada rato se le metía a la cabeza que algún clan planeaba derrocarlo, pero lamentablemente no habían podido evitar que hiciera varias redadas en la aldea después de darse cuenta de que la hija de Teuchi el dueño del puesto de ramen había desaparecido el mismo día que el jinchuriki, pero para infortunio del hokage cuando las tropas de anbus llegaron al puesto de ramen para interrogar al dueño se llevaron la sorpresa de que no estaba lo que llevo al hokage a estallar en rabia y mandar a arrestar a cualquier persona sospechosa, y eso llevo a que alrededor de quince personas que para su mala suerte se acercaron al puesto de ramen para servirse un plato justo el día después de la redada fueran arrestadas como sospechosas y encerradas para su interrogatorio. Y también al enterarse de la desaparición de las kunoichis Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino casi provoco un gran enfrentamiento entre todos los miembros del clan Yamanaka contra los anbus, pues parecía que al hokage se le había olvidado la sutileza que le era tan característica para averiguar lo que quería y actuaba pensando que todos obedecerían sus órdenes sin importar que estas fueran de matar a quien sea con tal de obtener información, afortunadamente para la familia Haruno en el momento de la orden de captura esta había estado reunida con la familia del jefe del clan Yamanaka ya que por la amistad que tenían sus hijas estas dos familias eran muy unidas. Se preguntaba como una persona que era tan metódica en todo lo que hacía se había convertido en alguien tan impulsivo, por favor ¡mandar a arrestar al jefe de un clan por simples sospechas! Obviamente esta decisión casi causo una batalla en plena aldea ya que los demás miembros del clan no permitirían que se arrestara a su jefe a si por así, y más si estos contaban con la ayuda del clan Akimimichi y el clan Nara. Por suerte el intervino e interrogo a los padres de ambas Kunoichis sin tener la necesidad de arrestarlas, aunque no logro averiguar nada estaba seguro de que ellas había tenido que ver con la desaparición de esa tal Karin la desaparición de la ex aliada de Sasuke había retrasado sus planes de atrapar rápidamente al jnchuriki del kyubi, se puso a caminar al pueblo mientras se preguntaba ¿en qué momento se complicó todo?

**En el escondite de Akatsuki:**

En ese momento Madara se encontraba recibiendo una información que consideraba bastante importante – ¿te lo confirmo ella misma Zetsu?

Así es Madara Sama, me conto que ya hace varios días Uzumaki Naruto desapareció de la aldea y también otros shinobis aunque me dijo que parecía que el jinchuriki parecía haber desaparecido solo y no junto al resto – espero un momento antes de agregar – también me dijo que parecía que la heredera de los Hyuga había desaparecido al día siguiente del jinchuriki junto a otra kunoichi… parece que tratan de alcanzarlo

Uhmm interesante… - medito un poco más y luego hablo aunque más para sí mismo que para Zetsu – Ya que todavía no me puedo enfrentar a Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke tampoco ya que todavía no se adapta a los ojos de su hermano, quizás haya una forma de mantenerlo controlado más adelante ¿acaso esa Hyuga no significara algo para Naruto? – pregunto Madara ahora viendo al Zetsu blanco

Pues para el jinchuriki que no sé qué significara pero lo que ella me dijo es que pareciera que la heredera Hyuga está enamorada de él

La respuesta de Zetsu le abrió un abanico de posibilidades a Madara ya que si la atrapaba podía servirle para controlar al jinchuriki si es que este correspondía de alguna manera a los sentimientos de la Hyuga y con lo que averiguo de Naruto estaba seguro que haría todo lo posible por rescatarla, y si no está muchachita podría servirle para mantener ocupado a Sasuke. Si de todas formas el salía ganando – vigila a Sasuke mientras yo no estoy – dijo mirando a Zetsu mientras se concentraba y luego de un momento sonreía al encontrar su objetivo – no tardare mucho – agrego mientras desaparecía pensando en que bien había hecho en contactarse con su antigua amante

**En un bosque:**

Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol viendo como faltaba poco para que el sol se escondiera y diera fin a otro día, este día había resultado infructuoso pues habían perdido por completo el rastro de Naruto, hace varios días sus lágrimas se habían secado pues se dio cuenta de que eso no le serviría de nada, y gracias al apoyo de su amiga las esperanzas se mantenían, y ella haría todo lo posible por encontrar a Naruto. Pero ahora al acordarse como la gente se había dejado manipular tan fácilmente por el nuevo Hokage se preguntaba si Naruto desearía volver a Konoha, ella estaba segura de que no lo haría y ya había tomado una decisión al respecto, abandonaría Konoha y a su familia por estar junto a la persona que amaba, además sabía que su familia no la extrañaría aunque lamentaba separarse de su hermanita pues sabía que debajo de esa forma de ser similar a la de su otto san, había una persona buena y amable, que bajo la presión del clan había tenido que aparentar algo que su clan le exigía. Eso lo tenía claro, pero lo que le preocupaba es que gracias al plan de Kakashi sensei y los demás no sabía cómo reaccionaría Naruto cuando lo encontraran…

Hinata… - vio como ojiperla se daba la vuelta al escuchar su nombre - ¿descansaremos aquí? O quieres seguir…

Creo que podríamos seguir buscando hasta que oscurezca… ¿te parece Tenten? – dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a la persona que consideraba su gran amiga

Claro Hinata… pero será mejor que nos apuremos… - Tenten se había preocupado mucho los primeros días por su amiga pues Hinata no quería detenerse ni siquiera a descansar por lo desesperada que estaba por alcanzar rápidamente a Naruto, y cada vez que perdían el rastro ella tenía que convencer a Hinata de que no se diera por vencida, pero ahora que no tenían idea de qué camino tomar se sorprendió mucho al ver que a la ojiperla eso no la desanimaba sino más bien le daba al parecer más energías para seguir con la búsqueda. Le parecía que lo que ella sintió por Neji no era nada comparado con el amor que sentía Hinata por Naruto, lo único que pedía ella era poder encontrar a alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos y nunca volver a experimentar la forma como la había tratado Neji. Estuvieron saltando por los arboles por alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que Hinata se detuvo de golpe

Tenten… ese no es… - ver algo que pertenecía a Naruto le daba a Hinata esperanzas de que estuviera cerca

Tenten dirigió su vista a una chica que parecía vestir harapos y estaba muy sucia, esta estaba durmiendo en una rama apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y en el brazo de la chica vio lo que causo el asombro de Hinata ya que la chica tenía un hitai de Konoha amarrado en su brazo izquierdo, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe fue darse cuenta que el hitai era de color azul, y ese no era un color muy común pues la mayoría de los shinobis preferían el negro pero Naruto era uno de los pocos que tenía su hitai de ese color – ¡Espérame Hinata! – grito al ver como su amiga se acercaba rápidamente a la chica

Hinata llego rápidamente a la rama en la que dormía la chica y antes de que pudiera hablarle vio como esta abría los ojos y al mirar el símbolo del hitai que tenía en el cuello lanzo un grito saltando del árbol tratando de escapar – ¡oye por favor detente! – grito Hinata al ver como esta corría - ¡no te haremos daño! – se alegró al ver que Tenten había alcanzado a la chica y la tenía arrinconada

Tenten estaba con un pergamino lista para atacar mientras miraba fijamente a la chica que tenía al frente y esta le miraba demostrando que estaba aterrada. - ¡maldición Hinata! Como se te ocurre acercarte tanto sin saber si era peligrosa o no – pensó Tenten viendo a la chica – aunque viéndola bien no parece ser una shinobi – murmuro viendo que la chica parecía estar al límite de sus energías y no se ponía en posición de batalla - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto bajando su pergamino al suelo

¡¿Dónde encontraste ese hitai? – pregunto alzando mucho la voz Hinata al llegar al lado de Tenten

La muchacha las miro alternativamente a las dos y murmuro muy bajo – ni muerta se los digo

¿Qué dijiste? – Tenten había escuchado lo que dijo pero no estaba segura – por favor dinos donde encontraste ese hitai creemos que le pertenece a un amigo nuestro

Si como no… - dijo la muchacha armándose de valor y viéndolas con desprecio a las dos

Hinata estaba bastante nerviosa al haber encontrado un indicio de Naruto y estaba tratando de serenarse para no asustar a la chica que estaba al frente de ellas, pero se sorprendió por la forma que esta hablo - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ustedes son de Konoha ¿no es cierto? – espero a ver como las dos asentían para continuar – entonces como esperan que les crea… ¡si ustedes deben estar buscándolos para matarlos! – grito y empezó a juntar sin saberlo chacra en sus manos y se dispuso a atacarlas - ¡no dejare que les hagan daño!

Tanto Tenten como Hinata se sorprendieron por lo que veían pero al darse cuenta que no sabía pelear Hinata activo su byakugan y le cerro el conducto de chacra de sus brazos con dos simples golpes haciendo que la chica no pudiera utilizar sus brazos

¿Qué me hiciste? – grito mientras caía sentada –no importa… no les diré nada… - dijo mientras las desafiaba con la mirada. Pero se sorprendió al ver a la chica de extraños ojos caer de rodillas frente a ella y le hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Por favor dime donde esta Naruto! – dijo entre sollozos Hinata que tras escuchar lo que dijo la niña llego a la conclusión que en un momento Naruto había estado con ella – por favor tengo que encontrarlo… yo jamás me escuchas… jamás le haría daño

Se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la chica de extraños ojos sobre todo por que parecían sinceras lo que la llevo a dudar de su determinación – pero… yo

Tenten sabía que este momento era clave para conseguir que les contara todo lo que sabía, no debían presionarla porque podían perder el poco avance que había hecho Hinata - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le hizo la misma pregunta de hace un rato mientras le ponía una mano suavemente en un hombro. Se había dado cuenta que esta chica tenía mucho chacra pero no lo sabía usar así que trato usar eso a su favor – sabes hace rato juntaste chacra en tus manos como lo hacen los shinobis… ¿sabías que podías hacer eso? – le pregunto mientras se ponía al lado de una Hinata que trataba por todos los medios de controlarse

¿En serio? – pregunto viendo ahora a Hinata – no sabía que podía ser una kunoichi – dijo mientras internamente se alegraba mucho por la noticia - ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?... – miro a Tenten mientras hacia esta pregunta sin saber cómo llamarla

Tenten… mi nombre es Tenten – con una sonrisa en el rostro miraba a la chica – ¿y tu nombre es?

Nemu… el mío es Nemu

Bien Nemu un gusto en conocerte… ¿alguna vez entrenaste con alguien o entraste a alguna academia shinobi? – cuando vio que Nemu negaba con la cabeza prosiguió – bueno pues ahí tienes la respuesta, hay muchas personas que tienen habilidades para ser shinobis pero por que no entrenan nunca llegan a serlo… ¿nunca te llevaron tus padres a las pruebas que se hacen en las aldeas para buscar algún talento? – vio como Nemu agachaba la cabeza y se arrepintió por su pregunta – si serás tonta Tenten tocaste un tema delicado – pensó mientras veía como caían unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro de Nemu

Nunca conocí a mi padre y… mi madre… murió hace unos cuantos días – dijo con la cabeza gacha Nemu

Lo siento - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Así que por eso estas sola… - dijo Hinata viendo a Nemu directamente – de verdad lo siento mucho… pero tienes a algún familiar con quien quedarte

Tenten miro fijamente a Hinata y agradeció que esta se haya dado cuenta rápidamente y le siguiera la corriente, pero se sentía mal por la pobre chica y esperaba que su respuesta sea afirmativa y no se hubiera quedado sola en este mundo

No, bueno la verdad creo que sí pero no los conozco ya que mi madre perdió contacto con ellos hace mucho tiempo – Nemu les contaba la versión que su madre le conto a ella sin saber la verdad de los hechos – no sé dónde estarán es estos momentos… por eso iba a buscar a... – las miro a las dos un momento y luego hablo – parecen buenas personas… los dos me dijeron que en Konoha había buenas personas… así que les pido perdón por la forma en la que reaccione – Nemu se esforzó mucho en decir esto ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tener muchas conversaciones, pero decidió seguir uno de los concejos que le dio su madre antes de morir el cual era que siempre tratara de pedir disculpas si juzgaba mal a alguien, porque ese era el error de la mayoría de las personas que habían cometido injustamente con ella - ¿tu cómo te llamas? – pregunto mirando a Hinata

Bueno yo me llamo Hyuga Hinata – dijo con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro que se borró al ver la reacción de Nemu tras escuchar su nombre

¡Por poco me engañan! – grito mirando a las dos alternativamente – ¡que no le quieren hacer daño… mis bragas! – Utilizo el término que escuchaba a su madre decir cuando esta no creía en lo que le decían, luego miro a Hinata y agrego - ¡sobre todo tu que fuiste una de las que lo expulso de la aldea!

Hinata ahora sí que se puso a llorar con todas sus fuerzas al confirmar que si Nemu había conocido a Naruto y de seguro este no la quería ver (al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella en este momento) - ¡Naruto kun! – el grito que lanzo Hinata fue lastimero

Nemu miro fijamente a Hinata sorprendida con su reacción – aunque llores esta vez no me engañaran… así que olvídenlo no les diré nada – no importaba que la mataran no traicionaría a los únicos amigo que tenía

Por favor déjame contarte lo que realmente paso – dijo mirando a Nemu a los ojos – por favor… - dijo antes de que Nemu la interrumpiera y cuando vio que esta asentía empezó su relato – veras todo empezó cuando Pain el jefe de los Akatsukis invadió Konoha y Naruto nos salvó…

La expresión en el rostro de Nemu cambiaba a medida que escuchaba el relato – ¿en serio… lo hicieron para salvarlo de su Hokage? – estaba impactada por la historia, pero luego sacudió su cabeza no queriendo creerla – mientes… ustedes dicen eso solamente para que les diga donde están Naruto y Ayame ¿no es cierto?

¡¿Ayame esta con Naruto? – Hinata no podía creer lo que escucho – Ayame esta con Naruto – repitió en un murmullo mientras se alegraba un poco ya que Naruto no estaba solo, pero algo la preocupaba en el tiempo que Naruto estuvo ausente de la aldea entrenando junto a Jiraiya sensei ella se había hecho amiga de Ayame, pues Kiba en una ocasión había comentado en broma que de seguro el puesto de ramen entraría en bancarrota sin Naruto y ella había preguntado ¿por qué decía eso? Y el resto de su equipo le habia visto como si no supiera que el sol salía todos los días, luego de un momento Shino le había contado que a Naruto le encantaba el ramen y por eso era el mejor cliente que tenían y ella por eso había ido cada vez que podía y a pesar de su timidez había ido ganando poco a poco confianza con la hija del dueño ya que las dos tenían un tema en común para hablar "Naruto". Aunque la mayoría de las veces Ayame trataba a Naruto como su hermano menor en ciertas ocasiones a Hinata le parecía que Ayame sentía algo mucho más profundo por Naruto, eso era lo que le preocupaba ahora. En ese momento las dos saltaron hacia atrás poniendo a Nemu tras sus espaldas para protegerla porque vieron aparecer frente a ellas a Uchica Madara - ¡Tenten hay que proteger a Nemu san! - dijo una Hinata que estaba bastante nerviosa al encontrarse a una persona que supuestamente ya debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo. Vio como Tenten alistaba sus pergaminos y ella se preparó activando su byakugan y poniéndose en posición de defensa

Vaya no esperaba encontrarme con tres bellas damas en un lugar tan alejado, tenía la información de que solo eran dos – dijo mirándolas con el único ojo que se podía ver con esa mascara puesta – bueno solo la hyuga es importante para servir de anzuelo a Naruto, a las otras dos se las entregara a Sasuke para su diversión

No creas que te lo pondremos fácil – dijo Tenten mirando fijamente al Uchiha

¡No permitiremos que hagas daño a Naruto kun! – grito con toda la convicción que pudo Hinata

Nemu estaba totalmente aterrada nunca en su vida había sentido una presencia tan maligna, y para lo pero ese tipo parecía ser el que le había contado Naruto el que por alguna razón seguía vivo, trato de mirar bien su máscara pero estaba bien cubierta tanto por Hinata como por Tenten

Solo me interesas tu hyuga pues parece que Naruto siente algo especial por ti, así que si aceptas venir conmigo sin oponer resistencia dejare que tus amigas se vayan ¿Qué dices eh? No crees que soy demasiado bondadoso ya que aunque peleen las tres juntas nunca podrán derrotarme, y si pelean no tendré mas que llevarlas a la fuerza y entregar a tus amigas y entregarlas a Sasuke y créeme eso será una carga que siempre estará en tu conciencia – sonrió mientras decía esto, pues solo quería ver lo que haría la siempre bondadosa Hinata, pero aunque ella se entregara igualmente pensaba llevarse a las otras dos. Pero esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro al ver un shuriken pasar rozando su rostro e inmediatamente tener uno amenazando con cortarle su cuello – no puede ser esta técnica solo la vi en… pero él está muerto – pensó un preocupado Madara

¡No dejare que te las lleves maldito Uchiha! – no fue un grito pero si resultaba bastante amenazador - tu y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar… recuerdas…

En ese instante Madara puso una de las palmas apuntando a su oponente y utilizo el elemento viento: Violenta palma de viento que utilizaba Nagato, y al instante que la presión de aire hacia retroceder a su rival para que no le hiciera daño con el shuriken utilizo su jutsu de tele transportación apareciendo inmediatamente en una rama de un árbol. Desde ahí vio que su rival, ese que hace mucho tiempo lo había derrotado apenas habían retrocedido unos cuantos metros con la técnica que uso – mierda todavía no recupero todo mi chacra y peor aún no puedo manejar todavía las técnicas que me facilito el rinnegan – pensó viendo como su oponente se alistaba para atacarlo nuevamente – así que ese maldito interferirá en este mundo…¡Que no entiende que ya lo vencí, jamás podrá atraparme… yo pronto estaré incluso por encima de ese patético supuesto ser omnipotente!

Siempre supe que estabas loco… - dijo el rival de Madara

¡No me importa lo que pienses, ya verás pronto dominare todo el mundo y solo sufrirás por haber vuelto porque pronto Naruto estará muerto! – rio Madara mientras desaparecía lamentándose de no poder probar sus nuevas habilidades con este rival pero todavía no estaba listo y no quería arriesgarse ya que este era muy poderoso - ¡Solo volviste para verlo morir! – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo

Hinata, Tenten y Nemu miraban fijamente al sujeto que los había salvado, este parecía vestir ropa que no era de él ya que toda le quedaba chica, los pantalones le llegaban hasta media pantorrilla, estaba descalzo y lo único que le quedaba bien era la túnica con capucha que le cubría completamente su rostro. De repente el sujeto cayó de rodillas, Hinata y Tenten se miraron y decidieron acercarse lentamente seguidas por una Nemu que ya había recuperado el movimiento de sus brazos

¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hinata sin bajar la guardia

Sí, no se preocupen que solo estoy débil – dijo recordando cómo es que había despertado:

*/

Abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba en un bosque se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo, puso sus manos en su rostro, se dio unos cuantos golpes en su pecho y finalmente se convenció de que esto era real ¡estaba vivo de nuevo! Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro y con la mirada empezó a buscar a su esposa pero por más que la busco hasta que oscureció no la encontró, después de caminar por unas cuantas horas cayo dormido. Cuando despertó se encontró con uno de esos seres grotescos que servían al Shinigami, este antes de que tentara su suerte parecía haber sido una mujer y le hizo sentir incomodo ya que le miraba fijamente cierta parte de su anatomía haciendo que rápidamente se tapara con sus manos - ¿Dónde está mi esposa? – pregunto haciendo que esta reaccionara

La que alguna vez fue una mujer muy hermosa cuando vivió en este mundo se había quedado viendo fijamente aquel objeto que alguna vez le diera tanto placer, no había podido despegar su vista ya que en ese instante recordó todos los amantes que tuvo y todo lo el placer que estos le hicieron sentir. Aunque más que lo deseara nunca jamás podría sentir algo, ese era el castigo más cruel que les había dado el Shinigami, podían recordar toda su vida pero jamás volverían a sentir ni siquiera la suave brisa del viento cuando los mandaban a alguna misión en este mundo, solo sentían dolor al ver como sus cuerpos se iban marchitando poco a poco, dolor cuando su amo los castigaba por algo que no le gustaba. Reacciono al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo – despertó en otra parte

¿Pero por qué? – pregunto no encontrando una razón para esto

Es una medida de seguridad que tomo mi amo para que todavía no se reúnan con él, ya que el amo cree que todavía no es el momento adecuado – dijo la mujer

Entonces porque no nos devolvió a la vida simplemente en el momento adecuado – dijo bastante molesto porque esto retrasaba que por fin estuvieran juntos como una familia

¿En este momento estas débil? – cuando vio el asentimiento continuo – tardaras bastante tiempo en volver a tener todo tu chacra, y si el amo los hacia aparecer justo cuando él los necesitara no hubieran podido servirle de ayuda y eso es algo que el amo no quiere

¡Maldición entonces que debo hacer! – miro irritado a la que alguna vez fue una mujer – y por lo menos debería haberme dado algo de ropa ¿no?

El amo no puede hacer aparecer cosas materiales en este mundo y lo que debes hacer es reunirte con tu esposa en tu casa en la aldea cercana a Konoha ya que a ella también se le dará esta orden, y se les avisara cuando pueden reunirse con él. Y lo de hacerlos aparecer separados fue un simple capricho del amo – dijo finalmente y desapareció indicándole la dirección que debía seguir

Bueno por lo menos me indico que dirección seguir ya que no tengo ni idea de donde estoy – camino por un largo rato alegrándose de no encontrarse con nadie. Llego a un rio y vio de lejos que había dos personas bañándose ahí, así que sigilosamente se acercó y robo toda la ropa, cuando estuvo bastante alejado decidió ponerse la ropa y se llevó una gran sorpresa pues el único pantalón que había le quedaba bastante chico, ni que decir de la camisa ya que la reventó al ponérsela y afortunadamente la otra ropa era una especie de túnica con capucha, eso le serviría para que no vieran su rostro pues no sabía con quienes se iba a encontrar - ¿acaso ese sujeto solo traía esto encima? – se preguntó e inmediatamente trató de sacarse eso de la cabeza. Luego de vestirse tomo lo que más le alegraba haber encontrado, un shuriken

Al día siguiente se alegró al ver que había podido poner el sello que él había creado al shuriken, después de eso para eso no se necesitaba mucho chacra. Luego de unos cuantos días miro a lo lejos a dos kunoichis de Konoha así que decidió seguirlas. Estuvo oculto mientras escuchaba lo que hablaban, y se alegraba al saber que había gente que se preocupaba por su… en ese momento vio aparecer al sujeto que tanto daño les había hecho, hizo todo lo posible por controlarse y no lanzarse contra Madara, pero no pudo contenerse al escuchar lo que pensaba hacer con las chicas, sabía que estaba débil pero Madara no lo sabía ¿no? Así que lanzo y junto el poco chacra que tenía y lanzo su shuriken rezando porque Madara al darse cuenta quien era el que lo atacaba desistiera y se fuera ¿si no lo hacía? Pues bueno había sido lindo volver a la vida aunque sea por unos instantes

/*

Ustedes son de Konoha ¿no? – no espero que le respondieran y prosiguió – por favor tienen que ayudarme a llegar ahí

Tenten y Hinata se miraron y esta última ya estaba dispuesta a dar su negativa cuando Nemu se le adelanto

Pero yo tengo que ir al país del demonio donde está mi amigo Naruto – se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

¡Naruto kun! – casi grito Hinata de alegría al saber por fin a donde dirigirse

Le agradecemos su ayuda pero no podemos ayudarle porque nosotras nos dirigimos ¡al país del demonio! – dijo sonriendo Tenten mientras miraba a Nemu

No tenía otra opción más que mostrar su rostro, como eran kunoichis de Konoha de seguro lo reconocerían rápidamente – por favor tengo que encontrarme con mi esposa allá – dijo mientras se descubría el rostro

¡No puede ser! – dijo Hinata mientras retrocedía un paso

Es imposible… usted es el… pero usted está… - Tenten no podía creer lo que veía

Nemu miro alternativamente a Hinata y Tenten extrañada por su reacción - ¿Quién es él? – pregunto mirando fijamente al sujeto

Él es el… - estaba por decir Tenten hasta que fue interrumpida

Shhh no lo digas… - dijo mientras se volvía a cubrir – alguien nos vigila – dijo suavemente – no, no actives tu byakugan es mejor que no sepan que nos dimos cuenta – agrego rápidamente al darse cuenta que Hinata estaba por activar su byakugan para ver quiénes eran los que los vigilaban

¿Pero cómo es posible…? –pregunto Tenten

Eso se los explicare luego, pero ahora tenemos que apurarnos a llegar

¡Pero entonces es mejor que vayamos con Naruto! – casi imploraba Hinata al darse cuenta que tendría que volver a alejarse de Naruto ahora que estaba tan cerca

Yo prácticamente no tengo chacra después de usar la técnica de hace un rato y si ustedes quieren ayudar realmente a Naruto no pueden andar solas ya que Madara no dudaría en capturarlas y entonces las utilizaría – dijo mientras se paraba lentamente

Pero nosotras dos podremos hacerle frente… - dijo Tenten

Créanme ni siquiera le harán un rasguño – empezó a caminar siendo seguido por unas resignadas Tenten y Hinata. Nemu también no protesto y se puso rápidamente al lado del extraño sujeto pues aparte que no quería cruzarse otra vez con el sujeto de mascara no quería que la utilizaran para hacer daño a su amigo

**En un lugar un poco más alejado:**

¿Y ahora nosotras que hacemos? – pregunto mientras se alejaban una chica de cabello rojo, piel morena, ojos amarillos y que su hitai parecía ser toda una pañueleta blanca que le cubría casi toda la cabeza dejando salir su cabello por la parte de atrás

Pues cumplir nuestro objetivo, iremos al país del demonio – respondió la otra chica de piel blanca, de cabello rubio con un peinado bastante particular el cual dividía su cabello en cuatro coletas. Mientras se preguntaba quién demonios era ese sujeto que había hecho que Hinata decidiera no ir junto a Naruto

¡Hubiéramos alcanzado a oír todo si no hubieras tenido que ir justo al baño! – grito bastante irritada la chica de cabello rojo

La chica rubia respiro profundamente tres veces en estos días había tenido que recurrir a reservas de paciencia ya que la chica de cabello rojo era bastante exasperante – pues cuando te llama, te llama – dijo aunque internamente se arrepentía ya que si no hubiera sido por eso hubieran llegado antes

¡No sé cómo te tomas esto tan tranquilamente! – Dijo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a caminar – además aun no entiendo qué necesidad hay de proteger a ese baka ¡yo debería estar buscando a mi querido sensei! – agrego mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro

La rubia sonrió mientras seguía a su compañera, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era exasperante su compañera la hacía reír…

**En el templo de Shion: **

Shion agarraba el libro donde todas las asistentes habían anotado las visiones de las diferentes sacerdotisas – bueno les leeré las visiones ya ordenadas según pasaran las cosas…

_Pero ¿Por qué esta sacerdotisa se dirige hacia el volcán donde esta Mouryou? ¿Qué acaso Mouryou amenaza de nuevo al mundo?¿y que hace junto a ese hombre? _

_Parece que los dos luchan contra Mouryou… ¡Sí! Lograron derrotarlo… (Al escuchar eso la asistente dejo de escribir)_

_Parece que en ese lugar hubo una batalla hace poco, todo esta tan desolado, pero espera allá a lo lejos distingo dos figuras… si son dos personas que se miran fijamente… las dos son tan imponentes ¡Maldición no puedo distinguir sus rostros! _

_Pero claramente se nota que uno de ellos es infame, puedo distinguir en ese sujeto que uno de sus ojos es rojo y el otro no se lo puede ver bien… ¡Se preparan para pelear!..._

_Todo parece indicar que esto fue una aldea pero ¿Qué paso aquí?... solo algunas casas están de pie y hasta el cerro que está ahí parece haber sufrido daños, si se puede ver parte de un rostro que al parecer fue tallado… ¡no puede ser! hay cadáveres por todo ello… y los cuervos se los están comiendo… ¡Hay niños… muchos niños muertos! (la asistente dejo de escribir para calmar un poco a la sacerdotisa)_

_Una persona esta parada en el centro de todo esto, parece que está en una especie de trance ya que tiene la mirada fija en el frente como si no viera nada de lo que está alrededor… parece que reacciono, mira a todos lados y parece no creer lo que mira, creo que vio algo o a alguien y se fue a ese lugar rápidamente. Se arrodillo delante de algo… delante del cadáver de un niño, lanzo un grito desgarrador mientras con sus manos intenta arrancarse el cabello… parece que conocía al niño… espera lo llamo su ¡hijo! Y le dijo que él no quería hacerlo… que no pudo controlarlo… parece que está herido sangra mucho… cayó al suelo… parece que esta a punto de morir. Otro sujeto se acerca con una sonrisa, tiene los ojos de diferentes colores uno es rojo y el otro tiene varios círculos concéntricos de distintos tonos gris y se arrodilla al lado del otro sujeto, le dice algo pero no puedo escucharlo le agarra de los cabellos y ahora se puede ver que tiene los ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas aunque la mirada perdida, el resto de su rostro se empieza a aclarar y… ¡no! ¡no puede ser…! Es… es… (en ese momento la asistente deja de escribir para socorrer a la sacerdotisa que se desmayó)_

Shion se detuvo en ese momento, miro a las asistentes que estaban igual que ella con lágrimas en los ojos – no puedo continuar… - dijo mirando hacia el suelo

Shion sama es necesario que continúe – dijo la asistente con más edad

Shion miro a Nana y de su mirada firme agarro valor para continuar. Miro a Naruto y le dijo – el que estaba herido de muerte eras tú Naruto…

Naruto retrocedió todo lo que pudo en la silla donde estaba sentado, se dio cuenta que Ayame se levantaba y salía rápidamente del lugar, pero él estaba en estado de shock por lo que escucho y no hizo nada para detenerla

Continúo o lo dejamos para más tarde – dijo Shion en un murmullo mirando al suelo

¿Qué hay más? – se preguntaba Naruto mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado – es mejor que me cuentes todo ahora – dijo mirando sus manos

Está bien… – dijo Shion y empezó a leer lo que había visto la primera sacerdotisa

_Veo a un sujeto salir de lo que parece ser un campo de batalla lleva arrastras a otro que parece estar herido, hace aparecer una especie de puerta y tras atravesarla aparece en una cueva donde le esperan dos sujetos, colocan al sujeto herido en una especie de tarima y luego empieza a salir una especie de energía de color rojo de su boca. Cuando terminan el sujeto que llevo al herido se acerca a una especie de estatua que tiene nueve ojos abiertos realiza unos sellos… una especie de energía comienza a entrar en su cuerpo y finalmente todos los ojos de la estatua se cierran. El sujeto después de hacer esto sale y mira hacia la luna y sonríe, realiza otros sellos y… espera la luna empieza a volverse roja. Si, cuando acaba de realizar su técnica la luna es completamente roja y tiene una especie de aspas…_

_Parece que estamos en otra parte aunque ahora solo una parte de la luna es roja, parece que este lugar antes fue una gran aldea pero ahora solo son añicos los que quedan, pero parece que todavía queda alguien viviendo por aquí si veo a una mujer corriendo apurada y parece que carga a una bebe y lleva de la mano a un niño de no más de cinco años, se detuvieron ya que delante aparecieron dos seres… parecen lagartos pero con forma humanoide. Así que corrieron hacia otro lado pero fueron detenidos por otros dos que llevan a otro… parece que esta encadenado… espera este es una especie de humano parece despedir energía por todo su cuerpo ¡oh por Kami sama… es un shinobi de Suna! ¿Qué le hicieron para que este así? El pobre parece que perdió todo raciocinio y se comporta como un animal ¡No los seres reptilianos lo soltaron y acabo matando a la madre y sus hijos!_

_La imagen cambiaba y en la mayoría de las escenas que veía aparecían esos seres que por alguna razón tenían un dominio especial sobre los shinobis y pues el resto de los civiles eran esclavos de esos extraños seres. La última imagen que pudo describir la sacerdotisa es que el sujeto que aparentemente provoco todo esto parecía estar loco por que solo reía mientras veía como ocurrían diferentes explosiones volcánicas que poco a poco acabaron con el mundo…_

Eso es todo… - dijo Shion y se sorprendió alver a Naruto levantarse - ¿Dónde vas Naruto? – le pregunto y como vio que no le respondía hizo el ademan de levantarse para seguirle pero fue detenida por Nana

Necesita estar solo por un momento… - dijo Nana mirando a Naruto salir – luego le contaremos lo que pensamos hacer para controlar lo que tiene adentro…

**En Suna: **

Pues es atento, respetuoso, amable - pensó un momento antes de continuar – nunca te traicionaría – suspiro – es guapo – volvió a suspirar – te defendería con su propia vida – en este último suspiro Ino cerro sus ojos

Karin escuchaba lo que le contaba Ino acerca de Naruto, se sorprendió al escuchar del trato que había recibido en Konoha cuando era niño y no podía creer que aun así ahora sea una persona buena, quien podría echarle la culpa si se hubiera vuelto un ser déspota y ruin, pero no, Naruto no era así. Sin darse cuenta ella también suspiro – ¿Cuándo crees que podremos ir a buscarlo? - le pregunto a Ino haciendo que esta saliera de su trance

A este paso no tengo ni idea – dijo Ino mirando la cama de hospital donde se encontraba Tsunade – pero ¿ya pudiste localizarlo?

No – respondió Karin agachando la cabeza

Al escuchar eso Sakura se acercó a las dos – Ino que tal si tú y yo le pasamos chacra a Karin san para que pueda subir su rango de búsqueda

Aun no me creo que tú te preocupes por Naruto – le dijo Karin a Sakura mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

¡Cómo no me voy a preocupar si es…! – Sakura respiro profundo tratando de calmarse - …olvídalo… ¡Ya me canse de que me trates así! ¡¿Que te caigo mal o qué?

Y todavía lo preguntas – dijo Karin y luego siguió – no puedo creer que teniendo a tu lado a alguien como Naruto hayas preferido a Sasuke, y sobre todo si es que Naruto parecía haber estado enamorado de ti

Sakura al escuchar esto miro a su amiga Ino y vio que esta parecía haber encontrado muy interesantes los papeles de los informes médicos de Tsunade sama – pero que me criticas tú, ¡si tú también andabas detrás de Sasuke! – le dijo a Karin recriminándose por haber sido tan tonta en este tiempo y no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes

Ino ya estaba cansada con las discusiones de estas dos – que tal si nos concentramos en lo más importante ahora – les dijo a las dos queriendo que no le recordaran que ella también había estado detrás del Uchiha - ¿nos ayuda Anko sensei? – le pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a la domadora de serpientes que últimamente había estado muy callada, vio que asentía con su cabeza y cuando todas estaban tomadas de las manos grito emocionada - ¡A tratar de encontrar a Naruto!

¿Por qué tendrían que buscar a Naruto?

Las cuatro dirigieron su vista a la cama y Sakura e Ino corrieron a abrazar a su sensei…

N/A: Bueno un capítulo más lago de lo normal y que espero que les haya gustado, y como vieron en la visión si Madara cumple sus objetivos la victoria le durara muy poco y todo se le saldrá de control y al final todo el mundo será destruido y el estará más loco que una cabra. El jugar hacer dios tiene consecuencias nefastas, el objetivo de Naruto será evitar todo esto

Este al parecer será el último capítulo de este año ¿Por qué? Pues bueno me voy de viaje a visitar a mis abuelos y como ellos no tienen computadora y yo solo tengo una pc de escritorio estoy más que seguro que no podre escribir nada (ya que no pienso cargar todo este armatoste) me hubiera gustado llegar hasta cierta parte de la historia antes del viaje pero lamentablemente no se pudo, solo me queda pedirles que tengan un poco de paciencia ya que los siguientes capítulos estarán a finales de enero.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y Kenshi Kishin aka oniLink la respuesta a tu pregunta es Si, pero mas adelante

Hasta la proxima

Ah se me olvidaba ¡ Felices Fiestas a Todos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero que hayan pasado super bien las fiestas. Ahora llego el momento de continuar la historia aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

**Capítulo 11**

Dos muchachos de 12 años miraban atentamente a la mujer que estaba completamente desnuda y que parecía estar dormida – te lo dije, si una mujer tiene el cabello de color rojo, allá abajo también será rojo – dijo uno de los muchachos

Si, tenías razón – respondió el otro mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz – créeme que nunca me olvidare de esto

Pues yo menos, pero que te parece si nos acercamos un poco más e intentamos tocarla… - al terminar de decir esto sintió que alguien le jalaba de sus cabellos y no pudo más que hacer que gritar de dolor

¡Pero qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos! – grito la madre de ambos agarrándolos de los cabellos - ¡Vayan inmediatamente a donde están descansando los demás! – vio como sus dos hijos corrían lo más rápido que podían, y se acercó preocupada a la mujer inconsciente – mendigos críos, tenían que haber salido a su padre. Encontrar a una mujer desnuda que posiblemente fue atacada y no avisarnos, sin dudarlo tienen la sangre de su padre – llego donde la mujer y se arrodillo para buscar sus signos vitales – ¡gracias a Kami sama que esta viva! - vio como la mujer con su grito parecía reaccionar

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a una mujer algo rellenita de por lo menos 40 años que la miraba dulcemente. Trato de levantarse pero la mujer se lo impidió - ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Dónde está mi esposo? – miro hacia todos lados desde su posición en el suelo

Veo que no tiene ninguna herida, espero que los bandidos no le hayan hecho nada… - la mujer callo un momento y luego continuo – no le puedo decir dónde está su esposo, de seguro se lo llevaron como escuchamos que están haciendo en algunas aldeas con los hombres fuertes, por eso toda la gente de nuestra aldea decidió que deberíamos ir a una aldea grande para buscar refugio…

¿Pero quién los está atacando? – pregunto la mujer que estaba echada concentrándose en lo que le contaba la mujer

Pues unos seres que parecen lagartijas y que son más difíciles que matar que… bueno no sé qué, pero dice que traen una especie de armas que disparan luces que noquean por completo a sus rivales. Solo nos faltan unas horas para llegar a Suna y de seguro allí encontraremos ayuda para que vayan a buscar a su esposo – callo un momento pensando que tal vez sería imposible recuperar al esposo de la mujer – por cierto mi nombre es Yuki y el suyo?

Apenas escucho la pregunta pues está asimilando todo lo que esta mujer le contaba – pues mi nombre es…

¡Pero que tonta soy! Después habrá tiempo para las formalidades – exclamo Yuki cortando la respuesta de la mujer – usted lo que necesita es ropa, no creo que quiera aparecerse así frente al resto de la gente – dijo mientras se levantaba

Pero yo…

No se preocupe no tardare mucho en ir al campamento y volver con algo de ropa

**En el templo de Shion:**

Naruto después de buscarla por todas partes por fin la había encontrado en el primer lugar en el que debería haber empezado su búsqueda. La vio dedicándose afanosamente a lo que más le gustaba hacer, tenía un montón de ollas esparcidas por todas partes de la cocina, y en este momento se dedicaba a aumentar algunos ingredientes a lo que preparaba

Pensé que todos estarían con hambre – dijo Ayame sin darse la vuelta pero sabiendo que Naruto la había encontrado. En ese instante sintió como Naruto la abrazaba por detrás juntando sus manos en su estómago haciendo que ella se apegara más a él - ¿Por qué tú? – le pregunto sin esperar respuesta – ¿Acaso no sufriste ya suficiente?

Naruto no respondió nada, no sabía que responder solamente la abrazo más fuerte juntando como podía su rostro con el de Ayame y sintiendo como las lágrimas de ella mojaban también su rostro.

Naruto…

Se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a Shion con la cabeza gacha - ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora Shion? – pregunto algo cortante esperando más malas noticias

Shion agacho más la cabeza al escuchar el tono en la pregunta de Naruto. Después de buscarlo por un buen rato hubiera preferido no tener que encontrarlo, ya que le había dolido él haberlo encontrado así con Ayame – Quería avisarte que Yashiro san desea hablar contigo de algo importante

Naruto miro hacia la puerta y vio que ahí estaban los dos Uchiha esperándolo y vio que Orihime lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, respiro profundamente y se separó de Ayame – más tarde hablaremos Ayame chan – vio que esta asentía con la cabeza y se acercó a Shion, le levanto el rostro con una mano y con la otra le limpio una lagrima que caía por su rostro – Discúlpame por haberte hablado así – le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos – sé que tu no quieres que nada de eso pase y ahora ya que me lo contaste y estoy prevenido te aseguro que… ¡Yo venceré! – acabo diciendo con su clásica sonrisa

Shion que se había sorprendido por el gesto de Naruto se sorprendió más e incluso enrojeció cuando este al terminar de decir esto la abrazo. Cuando Naruto se separó de ella miro a Ayame preocupada por su reacción pero se relajó al ver que esta le sonreía

Bueno de que desea hablar Yashiro san – dijo Naruto parado frente a los uchiha

Espéranos aquí Orihime chan que tengo que hablar de esto a solas con Namikaze san

Está bien Otto san, pero recuerda lo que me prometiste – Orihime que había estado molesta con la forma en que Naruto le respondió a Shion se había calmado cuando este le había pedido disculpas, pero ahora volvía a estar seria mientras miraba a su padre

Naruto miro extrañado a Orihime por sus drásticos cambios ya que ahora lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, siguió a Yashiro san que caminaba por el pasillo sin utilizar mucho su bastón como si no tuviera la necesidad de utilizarlo a pesar de estar ciego

Orihime después de ver salir a Naruto dirigió su vista hacia Ayame, quería decirle lo que veía que estaba pasando en su interior pero después de acabar de escuchar las visiones de las sacerdotisas decidió que no era el mejor momento. Así que se concentró en lo que también le gustaba hacer a ella… cocinar. – Déjame que te ayude en lo que estas preparando, que a mí me encanta cocinar – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Ayame

Ayame que estaba encantada de encontrar a alguien que compartiera su afición respondió con una sonrisa – claro porque no – haría todo lo posible por no pensar en esa visión y confiaría en que Naruto haría todo lo posible por salir victorioso. Naruto necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara

Shion se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y una gota de sudor caía por su frente al escuchar la petición de Orihime y tras escuchar la aceptación de Ayame reacciono rápidamente para evitar una catástrofe – Orihime recuerda que tienes prohibido entrar en la cocina, recuerda que fue lo que paso la última vez.

Orihime tenía una mano en su mentón y miraba hacia arriba – realmente no sé cómo paso aquello, pero te prometo que no pasara esta vez

Ayame miraba como Orihime miraba con sus grandes ojos y una mirada que parecía de un cachorrito a Shion esperando su respuesta, así que decidió intervenir – vamos Shion san que es lo que puede pasar – dijo pensando que de seguro Orihime había quemado por accidente una de las mejores ollas que tenía la cocinera y por eso estaban algo molestas con ella

Shion miro a ambas que la miraban esperando la respuesta – pero… yo – al final lo que la convenció fue el sentir el rico aroma que salía de lo que estaba preparando Ayame san, parecía que era buena cocinando así que se fue a sentar en una silla confiando que todo saldría bien - esta bien…

Te preguntaras como dos uchihas sobrevivieron a la masacre que realizo Itachi ¿no es cierto? – Los dos habían salido del gran templo de piedra y se encontraban en un patio que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la gran construcción – pues es simple Itachi no me mato, realmente no sé lo que vio en mi si eso es lo que te preguntas. Él sabía que yo desconfiaba de él y que no lo idolatraba como el resto del clan. Si la razón por la que me perdono la vida esa noche es haberlo acusado de matar a su amigo Shisui es algo que me he preguntado un montón de veces en todos estos años…

Bueno lo que te voy a contar es algo que aún no estoy seguro que fuera un sueño. El día de la masacre yo volvía de una pequeña aldea de agricultores que está cerca de Konoha, de la cual yo junto a un pequeño equipo estábamos a cargo de su cuidado, me encantaba esa aldea ya que tenía una paisaje hermoso y relajante, imagínate rodeada de un frondoso bosque y cerca de ella un rio con una pequeña cascada de la cual solía salir a veces un pequeño arco iris, me encantaba ir a ese lugar y alejarme un poco de las presiones de mi clan. Tanto me encantaba esa aldea que años atras yo pedí al Hokage que me permitiera ser el responsable de cuidarla y el viejo Sandaime me lo concedió asegurándome estar por ahí por lo menos un día a la semana. Conocía a todos los aldeanos, bueno a casi todos ya que siempre me sorprendió ver una pequeña casa cercana al rio y algo alejada de las demás que parecía siempre estar vacía, cuando les preguntaba a los aldeanos ellos se ponían algo nerviosos y me decían que no vivía nadie en ella, eso despertó mi curiosidad, aunque tuve que dejar eso de lado ya que empezó la guerra y no pude ir en mucho tiempo a la aldea. Cuando acabo la guerra por fin pude volver y me sorprendió ver a unos cuantos anbu rondando por el lugar extrañamente donde estaba la supuesta casa vacía, eso hizo que mi curiosidad despertara nuevamente y como en mis tiempos era un excelente shinobi – dijo sacando pecho - me fue fácil esquivar a los anbu y llegar cerca de la casa y lo que vi ese día me sorprendió ya que vi llegar a la casa al viejo Sandaime acompañado de su esposa y eran recibidos por el mismísimo Yondaime, el cual parecía estar sumamente feliz y era felicitado por el antiguo Hokage y su esposa, en ese instante no tenía idea del porqué de las felicitaciones pero estoy seguro de que en ese momento el Yondaime le avisaba a su antecesor de que iba a ser padre…

Naruto que había estado escuchando sin mucho ánimo la historia del viejo Uchiha, se sorprendió al escuchar que la historia incluía a su Otto san y a Jii Jii, y le alegro mucho el saber que estaban felices al enterarse que él venía en camino

Espero una reacción más efusiva a lo que le acababa de contar al Namikaze pero al no llegar esta suspiro y continuó – Me di cuenta que prácticamente nadie más sabia que el Yondaime tenía una casa oculta en esa pequeña aldea, me preguntaba ¿Por qué el Yondaime tendría la necesidad de vivir fuera de Konoha? Pero me di cuenta que no tenía derecho a indagar más al respecto si el gran héroe de la guerra tenía la necesidad de tener secretos yo no era nadie para inmiscuirme en ellos, así que me quede callado y no dije a nadie lo que sabía ni siquiera al "jefe de mi clan" – pronuncio estas últimas palabras con un claro disgusto que el rubio noto – Mucho después me entere que los habitantes de esa "casa" no eran para nada un secreto para la gente de la aldea, mas al contrario eran unas personas muy queridas por ellos, tanto así que todos guardaban decididamente el secreto del Yondaime. Pero unas semanas después de que vi al Yondaime en la casa estallo el escándalo en la aldea, pues resulta que una de las hijas de uno de las familias más humildes resulto que estaba embarazada, algo que sorprendió a todo el mundo pues nunca se le había visto con un novio. Esa muchacha que apenas debería tener unos dieciséis años era una de las más hermosas de la aldea, a pesar de que tenía su cabello de color naranja como de zanahoria como el resto de su familia – rio un poco al recordar a aquella peculiar familia

¿Y que tiene que ver esto con mis padres Yashiro san? – pregunto Naruto impaciente por saber algo más de sus padres

Tranquilo déjame proseguir con la historia – espero un momento para ver si el Namikaze le interrumpía y continuo – en fin la muchacha se negaba rotundamente a decir quién era el padre, pero afirmaba que él le había prometido volver y estaba segura que se haría responsable. Aunque muchas personas de la aldea pensaban que el sujeto nunca más volvería a aparecer siempre apoyaron a la familia y le brindaron todo su apoyo a la muchacha, y así unos 2 meses antes del ataque del Kyubi nació una bella niña llamada Orihime…

¿Te refieres a la Orihime san que está en estos momentos adentro? ¿Qué acaso ella también no es una Uchiha? – pregunto Naruto mirando atentamente al anciano Uchiha

Suspiro antes de contestar – si a ella misma, y aquí es donde entra Itachi… como te dije ese día yo volví tarde de realizar mi patrullaje en esa aldea, me despedí de mis camaradas shinobis que se fueron a sus respectivos hogares y yo me dirigí a la villa Uchiha, pero cuando llegue ni bien entre a mi casa me encontré con Itachi que me estaba esperando ahí. Inmediatamente me puse en guardia… - soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas – que iluso era nunca hubiera podido vencerlo, eso me di cuenta cuando no podía moverme y el simplemente me miro y después de un momento empezó a hablar y me dijo que sí que él había matado a Shishui y que esta noche acabaría con todo el clan. Yo trataba de zafarme y le gritaba que estaba loco, le dije que yo ya sospechaba de él y en ese momento Itachi volvió a hablar y me dijo que esa era la razón por la que él no me mataría, porque yo no pensaba como el resto del clan y que él sabía que yo algún día lo entendería

En ese momento me di cuenta que realmente iba a matar a todo el clan aunque aún me negaba a creerlo y le pregunte si incluso mataría a su familia, y el simplemente me respondió que "especialmente a su familia", cuando vi que su expresión no cambiaba nada al decirme esto le pregunte lo único que se me ocurrió ¿Por qué?

En ese instante vi que agacho un poco la cabeza antes de contestar y en sus ojos vi que le dolía lo que iba a hacer pero sus palabras fueron las que realmente me hicieron pensar me dijo que yo ya lo sabía y me pregunto que si no me acordaba de una reunión que tuvimos los Uchiha con más rango hace dos años donde se tocó un tema en el cual yo junto a otros nos negamos rotundamente

Y yo claro que me acordaba ya que en dicha reunión nuestro jefe Fugaku nos dijo que ya era suficiente de que los uchiha no estuviéramos en el lugar que nos correspondía en la aldea y que era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto tomando el control de la aldea a la fuerza, y yo como la mayoría del concejo negamos rotundamente eso ya que creíamos que el Yondaime era el merecedor del puesto. Como la propuesta del jefe no tuvo apoyo fue rechazada y yo creí dejada en el olvido. Pero según me dijo itachi en ese momento las cosas no quedaron en el olvido ya que al parecer Fugaku convenció en estos años a todo el concejo para tomar el control de la aldea y sabiendo que yo no cambiaría de opinión no me informaron de las reuniones que se llevaron para planear el golpe, y según el plan Itachi era la pieza más importante ya que estaba cerca del Hokage y su primer orden era matarme

Recuerdo que me quede callado y después de un momento le pregunte entonces que haría, él me dijo que mataría a todo el clan porque creía que estaba corrupto por el poder y que si se llevaba a cabo el golpe Konoha desaparecería ya que al enterarse las demás aldeas de que aquí había una lucha interna atacarían con todo y que nos derrotarían fácilmente. Y luego me dijo que yo era la única persona en la que confiaba y me pidió un favor

Yo lo mire extrañado y viendo que yo no decía nada el continuo con estas palabras "Quiero que cuides a mi hermana y te la lleves lejos de aquí" ¿pero si tú no tienes hermana? Recuerdo que en ese momento realmente llegue a pensar que estaba loco y me cuestionaba como pude estar de acuerdo en su punto de vista con respecto al golpe y lo perjudicial que sería para todos, pero lo que me dijo a continuación me dejo anonadado, me dijo que yo la conocía y después de ver que yo no sabía que decir me dijo que era la pequeña Orihime…

Cuando escuche eso de seguro mis ojos debieron querer salirse de sus orbitas y después de un momento no queriendo creer lo que pensaba le pregunte temeroso ¿entonces tu padre…? Las siguientes palabras hicieron que arda en furia contra el clan y especialmente contra Fugaku. Itachi me convenció diciéndome esto "si Yashiro san mi padre fue el que sedujo a aquella muchacha y luego de haber obtenido lo que quería la abandono". Me dijo que él se había enterado porque una muchacha un día vino a la villa gritando que un uchiha era padre de su hija, el muy rata de su padre se había tapado bien ya que si bien le informado a la muchacha que era un uchiha no le dijo que era el jefe y como pues nadie extraño al clan podía entrar a nuestra villa nunca pudo verlo. Pero según itachi él siguió a la muchacha y descubrió donde vivía y se sorprendió ver a su padre mirando de lejos a la madre junto a su hija con un kunai en la mano durante un momento para luego alejarse sin hacer nada. Lo que creyó Itachi y yo estoy de acuerdo es que al confirmar que era una hija y no un hijo no llegaba a representar problema, ya que como todos los uchiha sabemos las mujeres con nuestra sangre generalmente no llegan a despertar el Doujutsu, y si hubiera sido un niño había dos opciones una que lo matara junto a su madre o dos que matara a su madre y se llevara al niño para entrenarlo como uchiha

Suspiro nuevamente – afortunadamente no les hizo daño… volviendo a la historia Itachi me dijo que me había estado observando hace mucho y que sabía todo de mi incluido mi secreto, el viendo mi cara de sorpresa me dijo que no me preocupara que acciones como guardar el secreto del Yondaime hacían que confiara en mí, pero me dijo algo que yo no sabía que tus padres eran muy cercanos a la familia de Orihime y que estas habían llegado a un acuerdo antes de que tu nacieras, el cual es… - callo de golpe al recordar que Orihime le había pedido que todavía no le dijera eso a Naruto – bueno pues en este momento no recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo exactamente, ya que me apuro a salir y escapar para que no le pasara nada a ella, y me dijo que le dijera a la madre de Orihime que el momento había llegado y ella al escuchar eso me daría a la niña. En ese momento yo sentí que ya podía moverme y lo mire fijamente y le di la mano como despedida y simplemente me dijo que cuidara de su Imoto y que la entrenara pero sus últimas palabras me sorprendieron ya que me dijo que si algún día me encontraba con el hijo del Yondaime le entregara esto… - se acercó al árbol que antes observaba Naruto y con ayuda de su bastón encontró fácilmente lo que buscaba

Naruto que había quedado sorprendido al enterarse que Sasuke tenía una Imoto, quedo alucinado con lo que le entrego el Uchiha – esto es para mí – pregunto observando extasiado lo que tenía en sus manos

Así es, te la doy con la condición de que me prometes proteger a Orihime chan, ya que sabes que si Sasuke se entera de su existencia querrá hacer con ella ¿no es cierto? – le dijo a Naruto mientras pensaba que si se cumplía la voluntad de los padres de ambos esto sería más sencillo, pero se lo había prometido a Orihime con tal de no comer sus platos "especiales" por un buen tiempo, después de todo ya no era el mismo de antes y su estómago ya no podía con los experimentos de su hija adoptiva

Lo hare - dijo Naruto mientras desenvainaba la katana y observaba que su hoja era completamente negra, aunque una línea blanca atravesaba la hoja desde la Tsuka (mango) hasta la Kissaki (punta) y de la misma forma en el otro lado lo hacia una línea roja. Y también observo que la Tsuka era de un color rojo en la cual había símbolos que no se podían distinguir bien – no se mucho de katanas pero esta es demasiado larga y ancha… y muy pesada – dijo Naruto tratando de manejarla con un solo brazo

Si, tienes razón, por eso los del clan no la utilizaban ya que creían que servía mas como adorno que como arma, pero Itachi me dijo que tal vez te serviría – le dijo sonriendo y deseando ver como el namikaze haría para luchar con una katana tan singular

¿Y cómo se llama? – pregunto Naruto

Momoku no Tamashi(Alma Ciega) – le respondió Yashiro también preguntándose por el extraño nombre de la katana

**En Suna**

No importaba que hace unas cuantas horas se hubiera desatado una tormenta de arena, la gente aun sabiendo que ponía en riesgos sus vidas cruzaba el desierto para llegar a Suna buscando seguridad. Y eso es lo que veía la ojimiel desde una ventana de la torre del Kasekage. Tenía unas ganas de ir a Konoha y destrozar al maldito de Danzou con sus propias manos por hacer que Naruto, su pequeño, tuviera que alejarse de la aldea que tanto amaba y que juro proteger convirtiéndose en el mejor hokage de la historia. Se preguntaba dónde estaría y sobre todo si estaría bien después de ser expulsado de la aldea. Al principio se molestó mucho con Kakashi por haber ideado ese plan, pero luego se dio cuenta que si había un infiltrado de Danzou en su círculo de amigos no lo podían proteger, ya que Naruto no esperaría que uno de sus amigos lo atacara por la espalda y así que lo mejor era alejarlo de momento de la aldea. Pero ahora estaba mas preocupada ya que habían utilizado las habilidades sensoriales de la ex aliada de Sasuke y no lo habían podido encontrar, incluso pasándole chackra todos los refugiados de Konoha para que potenciara su habilidad, pero ni juntando el chacra del kazekage lo habían conseguido. No quería pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado y tuvo ella que ponerse firme y decir a todos que seguramente estaba bien… aunque ella misma dudaba. Sobre todo porque no se quería imaginar que tan molesto estaba Naruto después de abandonar la aldea y rezaba para que pudiera controlar al Kyubi pues según el informe de Yamato el sello se había debilitado enormemente… en eso estaba pensando cuando vio entrar a la aldea a una mujer que le era muy familiar – Creo que sigo débil – dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer - ¡ella no puede ser Kushina! – hablo más fuerte mientras se sobaba la sien

Tsunade sama ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto una preocupada Shizune que acababa de entrar a la habitación

No te preocupes Shizune estoy bien – respondió Tsunade mientras cerraba un momento los ojos, y luego de un momento los volvía a abrir relajándose al ya no ver a la mujer - ¿ya están reunidos?

Si Tsunade sama ya la esperan – respondió Shizune relajada al ver que la Kokage no tenía nada serio

Entonces que esperamos – Tsunade salió de la habitación rumbo a la oficina del Kazekage

Cuando llegaron se encontraron que ya estaban reunidos el Kazekage y su hermano junto a los refugiados de Konoha – y bien ¿qué te dijeron? – le pregunto Tsunade al Kazekage sentándose frente a el

No nos pueden ayudar ahora – respondió Gaara

¡Porque demonios no nos quieren ayudar! – exclamo Tsunade con furia

¡Cálmese Tsunade sama! – dijo Shizune mientras alcanzaba un vaso con agua a la Hokage

Los kages ya no consideran a Danzou como un aliado – dijo Gaara

¡¿Entonces por qué no quieren ayudarnos? – exclamo una molesta Sakura que cada vez se parecía más a su sensei

Porque en este momento no podemos – respondió Gaara

Eso significa ¿que tú tampoco nos ayudaras? – le pregunto Tsunade al Kazekage

Dije por el momento… hace poco nos enteramos que un grupo de extraños seres vienen hacia acá. Cuando pasemos este escollo Suna ayudara a derrocar a Danzou. Entiéndanme primero tengo que proteger a mi gente

Tsunade entendía pero se preguntaba ¿cuánto más Naruto podría contener al Kyubi? Todos los demás agacharon la cabeza preguntándose ¿cuándo podrían ir a buscar a Naruto?

N/A: La verdad no pense extenderme tanto en la historia de Orihime pero bueno asi salieron las cosas. Pero que les parecio ¿Sasuke con una hermanastra?

Y que les parecio que Naruto tenga una katana, bueno solo les digo que su maestra en kenjutsu ya llega

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y toda la historia ¡No se olviden dejar sus comentarios! Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Primero que nada disculpas por la demora, pero tuve problemas con la demora y el p... tecnico donde la lleve a revisar me tenia todos los dias con que 2mañana va a estar listo". Al final por concejo de un amigo la lleve a otra parte y me la arregalron en una hora. Bueno pero aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

**Capítulo 12**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al intentar moverse sintió que le iba a estallar y en ese momento recordó lamentándose porque ahora se encontraba así. Anoche antes de cenar Ayame, Shion y Orihime estaban muy amigables entre sí, andaban juntas de un lado a otro y de rato en rato lo miraban y se reían, eso lo puso muy nervioso aunque no sabía porque. Después habían servido la cena y Naruto había dudado en probar bocado al ver como algunas asistentes ponían gestos raros al probar la comida, otras se levantaban rápidamente y salían corriendo, otras tenían la cara completamente roja y pedían agua, el único que comía normalmente era Yashiro san. Naruto se extrañó por el comportamiento de todos ya que Ayame era excelente cocinando, así que probo la comida y creyó que estaba comiendo lo que le daban en Myōbokuzan, en ese instante quiso deshacerse rápidamente de lo que tenía en la boca pero al levantar su vista se dio cuenta que había alguien parado a su lado y se encontró con Ayame y Orihime que lo miraban fijamente, Ayame con una dulce sonrisa sabedora que lo que ella preparaba le encantaba al rubio, y Orihime que lo miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada anhelante. Así que para no lastimar a las chicas respiro profundamente e hizo pasar lo que tenía en la boca y luego acabo todo el plato. Al ver la sonrisa que le dedico Orihime al verlo acabarse la comida, se dio cuenta de que ella había estado metida en la preparación de la comida y se lamentó por la suerte de su futuro esposo, suerte que ya tenía experiencia con lo que comió Myōbokuzan si no, no creía haber podido comer todo el plato.

Luego Shion se había acercado con una botella de Sake, supuestamente para brindar por algo, pero Naruto le agradeció con la mirada ya que creía que ella se había dado cuenta de todo, y le servía el Sake para matar el mal sabor que le había dejado la comida de Orihime sin llegar a lastimarla. Recordó que entonces los cuatro a insistencia de Ayame, habían ido a un cuarto pequeño el cual era utilizado como una especie de estudio y lo que al principio fue una simple excusa se les había salido de control y habían terminado borrachos, bueno solo él y Shion ya que Orihime por alguna motivo no había dejado tomar ni siquiera un vaso de sake a Ayame, y luego de un momento la había sacado prácticamente a rastras diciéndole que tenían que hablar con ella de algo importante. Cuando Naruto quiso ir detrás de Ayame, Orihime le había dicho que era un tema de mujeres, así que Naruto se quedó solo con Shion

Ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué siguieron bebiendo? Bueno no sabía que responderse a eso, solo recordaba que habían hablado animadamente entre copa y copa acerca de las experiencias y aventuras que tuvo Naruto después de que se conocieron, y después de eso no recordaba nada…

La primera vez que había bebido sake hasta estos extremos fue en su viaje de entrenamiento con Ero sennin, claro está obligado por este, y aun recordaba sus palabras…

Naruto… todo buen hombre tiene que saber tomar un buen sake

Después de eso lo había metido en la cantina de la aldea donde estaban y pues… bueno él había despertado en una porqueriza en una cabaña en las afueras de la aldea. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí pero lo bueno es que después de verlo vomitar por un buen rato, los dueños, un par de ancianos muy amables se habían apiadado de él y le habían dado un remedio casero para la resaca, que aunque asqueroso, lo había dejado como nuevo en poco tiempo.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados no pudo soportar la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, así que giro en la cama llevándose una grata sorpresa al sentir que no estaba solo en la cama. Fugaces imágenes pasaron por su mente en ese momento recordando besos caricias y… se sonrojo al darse cuenta de hasta qué extremo había cambiado su vida, él que pensaba que estaría eternamente solo tras la expulsión de Konoha, ahora podía darse el lujo de soñar con una familia gracias a Ayame, claro está si es que sobrevivía al seguro enfrentamiento que tendría con Madara. Se apegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de la mujer que estaba desnuda para tratar de olvidarse de eso por el momento y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos, sin abrir sus ojos inhalo su fragancia y se sorprendió un poco ya que creía que ese no era el aroma al que estaba acostumbrado, pero como él no le había tomado mucha atención al detalle pensó que Ayame había cambiado de perfume, o sea lo que fuera que las mujeres usaban tanto.

En su corta experiencia con las mujeres se preguntó si Sakura y Hinata utilizarían la misma fragancia… ¡otra vez pensando en ellas! No podía creer que teniendo a una mujer tan hermosa a su lado no dejara de pensar en dos personas que lo habían traicionado. Trato de abrir sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta que el intentarlo le agudizo el dolor de cabeza, así que decidió estar con los ojos cerrados hasta que lo obligaran a levantarse ya que él pensaba quedarse en cama si es posible todo el día. Suspiro y se reprendió ya que volvía a pensar en Hinata y Sakura.

Antes de llegar a la aldea después del último enfrentamiento con Sasuke, había decidido dejar de soñar con tener algo con Sakura, después de ver en su mirada que no sentía nada por él cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba, le costó aceptarlo pero era mejor alejarse de ella, Sakura nunca lo vería más que como un amigo. Unos días después de la pelea contra Pein, Naruto había hablado con Shikamaru sobre la revelación de Hinata, y este le había aconsejado que se diera una oportunidad con la Hyuga pero que se preparara ya que no creía que el padre de esta aprobara su relación. En ese momento recordó todos los momentos en que Hinata y el habían estado juntos, lástima que la mayoría fueran con una Hinata desmayada o apunto de estarlo. Aunque pareciese tonto desde ese momento había comenzado a ver a Hinata de otra forma, incluso empezó a soñar con ella, pero lo que le había dado el empujón para que decidiera a darse una oportunidad con Hinata fue ver que Sakura había jugado con sus sentimientos al declarársele solo para evitar que hiciera daño a Sasuke (al menos eso es lo que pensaba Naruto) cuando se enfrentaran.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, no, no importaba ya que tenía a una chica preciosa junto a él, pero… entonces ¿Por qué seguía pensando en las dos?

Sintió como la chica se movió un poco y eso le hizo olvidarse de todo ya que con ese movimiento cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio se despertó sin importar cuanto le doliera la cabeza, en ese instante se apegó todo lo que pudo a la mujer que estaba de espaldas a él, beso su hombro y luego su cuello mientras que con una mano acariciaba la pierna que estaba más a su alcance, fue subiendo la mano lenta y suavemente desde su rodilla hasta su cadera disfrutando lo suave de su piel, se detuvo un momento ahí disfrutando de las curvas de sus nalgas asombrándose de lo perfecta que era ella y sobre todo de que una mujer tan bella hubiera puesto sus ojos en él.

¿Naruto que haces? – dijo la chica medio dormida – no, otra vez no – susurro al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba el rubio – estoy cansada y… adolorida – dijo entre gemidos y con un gran rubor en su rostro al decir lo último

Naruto no escucho nada pues estaba realmente excitado y concentrado en acariciar su cuerpo, ahora su mano acariciaba uno de sus senos, primero simplemente lo acuno en su mano, luego empezó a acariciarlo y apretarlo suavemente. Sonrió al escuchar que sus gemidos eran más fuertes ahora que tenía un pezón entre sus dedos, estaba duro y él tenía unas ganas de tenerlo en sus labios, sabía que eso a ella le encantaba pero tenía otros planes. Desde que Ero seninn le había mostrado sus novelas había quedado prendado de una en especial, una en la que era explicita gráficamente y mostraba diferentes poses para hacer el amor y ahora pensaba aprovechar la situación en la que estaban para llevar a cabo una de ellas.

Bajo su mano suavemente acariciando su estómago, cuando llego a los rizos que protegían lo que el tanto buscaba escucho un gran gemido por parte de su amante y se alegró al ver que abría un poco sus piernas. Cuando llego a su entrepierna empezó a acariciarla suavemente hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella estaba lista para recibirlo. En ese momento beso su cuello con más pasión y dejo de acariciarla para agarrar su pierna y elevarla, luego se ayudó con la otra para poder penetrarla. Cuando lo hiso los dos lanzaron un gemido de satisfacción, se quedó quieto disfrutando de las sensaciones que en ese momento lo abordaban y luego se empezó a mover suavemente.

Ella no podía creer que lo estuvieran haciendo otra vez, anoche lo habían hecho tres veces y habían sido mágicas. Le encantaba el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocarse en esta pose, nunca hubiera imaginado que se pudiera hacer el amor de esta forma pero le encantaba, realmente le encantaba. En ese instante sintió como Naruto pasaba un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo y acariciaba uno de sus senos y le pellizcaba suavemente el pezón. Sintió como su cuerpo se alistaba para explotar en otro orgasmo y no se quería quedar sin tener sus manos en el cuerpo de Naruto así que llevo una de sus manos atrás y la llevo a la cabeza del rubio y empezó a acariciarlo y en algunos momentos incluso jalarlo del cabello cuando él se movía más fuerte, pero no era suficiente, así que llevo esa misma mano más abajo y la coloco firmemente en una de las nalgas de Naruto, maravillándose al notar como sus músculos se contraían cada vez que el la penetraba. Se dio cuenta en ese instante que él se movía más rápido haciendo que los dos lanzaran fuertes gemidos de placer y después de un momento ella no pudo más y estallo en un fuerte orgasmo seguida casi inmediatamente después por Naruto. Ella se sintió plena y satisfecha al sentir como Naruto explotaba dentro de ella y al imaginarse que quizá ya habría cumplido con la promesa que él le hizo hace algún tiempo, creía con todo su ser que Naruto podría evitar el destino que ella le había contado. Se alegraba de que esta, que había sido la primera vez que había estado con un hombre, haya sido con Naruto al que amaba, y no con cualquier otro al que se hubiera visto obligada a aceptar por el simple hecho de estar obligada a hacerlo.

Naruto sintió como ella se apegaba más a su cuerpo y el la abrazo lo más que pudo como no queriendo que se separara nunca de él. El dolor de cabeza de la borrachera prácticamente se le había pasado y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco maravillándose de lo fuerte y bueno que había sentido todo con los ojos cerrados, pero porque veía cabellos rubios en vez de los castaños que debería ver. Estaba por hablar pero en ese instante sintió como alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta del cuarto donde estaba y luego vio como la puerta se abría, haciendo que Naruto rápidamente cubriera sus cuerpos con la sabana que estaba enrollada a sus pies

Shion sama al fin la encontré – dijo Nana entrando en ese momento

Naruto sintió que le faltó el aire al ver que a su lado se sentaba rápidamente una sonrojada Shion que se tapaba como podía con la sabana

¡Pero Nana como se te ocurre entrar así! – estaba muy avergonzada porque la persona que consideraba como una abuela la viera en una situación como esta

¿Acaso no toque la puerta? – Respondió sencillamente mientras recogía la ropa de Shion que estaba tirada por todo el cuarto

Pero… pero – quiso que se la tragara la tierra al ver como Nana lo último que levantaba era su ropa interior y luego se la alcanzaba

Tenemos visitas, así que mejor vístase rápido – le dijo la mujer mientras trataba de ponerle el sostén a la fuerza

¿Visitas? – pregunto Shion mientras peleaba por quitarle las prendas de las manos de Nana para vestirse sola - ¿Pero quién puede venir justo ahora?

Pues son dos señoritas que buscan a "este" señor – dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto

Si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto pensó Naruto mientras veía como lo miraba Nana. Estaba mudo no sabía cómo había acabado acostándose con Shion. En ese instante otra persona entro a la habitación y esta vez Naruto sintió que se le salía el alma por la boca al ver que era Ayame

¡Ayame… yo… yo…! – Tartamudeaba Naruto con los ojos queriéndosele salir de sus orbitas tratando de explicarse. Ahora si la había regado pensaba pero se sorprendió al ver a Ayame sonriéndole

¡Todavía no se levantan! – exclamo Ayame - ¡Vamos Naruto levántate que vinieron a buscarte a ti!

¿eh…? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Naruto al ver el comportamiento de Ayame

¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Shion que en ese momento se acababa de vestir y se agachaba para darle un beso en los labios a un Naruto que parecía estar en shock

Te lo contare mientras vamos – le respondió Ayame empezando a caminar rumbo a la puerta junto a Shion y a Nana – Naruto apúrate te esperaremos en el comedor – le dijo al rubio antes de salir por la puerta

Está bien… - respondió este viendo con la mirada por donde acababan de salir las chicas

**En Suna:**

Tsunade veía como algunos shinobis hacían todo lo posible para reparar rápidamente la muralla de arena que protegía a su aldea. Después de varias horas en las que estuvieron enfrascados en una dura pelea ayer por la noche había quedado seriamente dañada, cuando una gran cantidad de reptiles de forma humanoide guiados por unos cuantos shinobis los habían atacado, esos extraños seres habían resultado duros de matar ya que su piel era muy pero muy resistente y varios de los ataques lanzados por shinobis no les hacían suficiente daño. Recordó que antes de la batalla muchos creían tener la victoria asegurada al ver a los pocos shinobis que venían al ataque, pero todos se pusieron serios al ver que los kunais lanzados no perforaban la piel de estos reptiles, los ataques con chakra elemental tampoco hacían mucho efecto, podían aguantar mucho tiempo al fuego y salir como si no les hubiera pasado nada, otros intentaron ataques con agua encerrándolos en burbujas pero los muy desgraciados en vez de ahogarse parecían estar felices encerrados ahí.

Incluso Kakashi los había atacado con su Chidori pero tampoco hizo mucho efecto, en ese momento la pelirroja que había escapado con ellos, esa chica llamada Karin dijo que no sentía chakra en esos seres, y eso se podía ver ya que no atacaban como los shinobis, si no lo hacían con unas armas que parecían lanzar energía concentrada y cuando impactaban hacían mucho daño, a algunos pobres les había impactado dejándolos inmediatamente sin brazos, piernas, bueno desmembrándolos donde les impactaba, afortunadamente la velocidad de los shinobis los había salvado ya que muchos escudos de chacra elemental no funcionaron con esas armas y los que los utilizaron resultaron heridos o muertos en el peor de los casos. Recordó que Sakura cansada de ver que no les hacían daño había lanzado un kunai con todas sus fuerzas y logro insertarlo en el cuerpo de uno de estos reptiles, al ver esto Tsunade también había lanzado kunai sonriendo porque por fin conseguían hacerles algo de daño, pero tenían que clavarles por lo menos diez kunais para que se murieran y eran por lo menos quinientos los reptiles que en ningún momento dejaron de atacarlos.

En ese momento el kazekage había entrado en acción aplastándolos en tumbas de arena, su hermano Kankuro encerró a algunos cuantos en sus marionetas, entonces decidieron que era mejor atacarlos a distancia. Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune habían invocado a unas cuantas babosas y les ordenaron que atacaran con su acido, y afortunadamente había servido, aunque no los mataba el ácido de las babosas si lograba debilitarlos un poco, y eso aprovecharon los demás para atacarlos logrando finalmente derrotar a todos esos reptiles. Pero la batalla no había acabado aun ya que después apareció otro de estos seres, solo que este debería medir alrededor de tres metros de alto y era bastante macizo, en sus brazos tenía dos de esas armas solo que estas eran adecuadas para su tamaño y causaban un daño mucho mayor.

Les costó bastante derrotarlo ya que este sujeto era mucho más resistente, el Kazekage prácticamente lo había enterrado en arena pero no por mucho tiempo ya que salió haciendo volar la arena por todos lados, incluso era capaz de seguir luchando teniendo el cuerpo cubierto de babosas, y para lo peor, sus armas disparaban rápidas ráfagas de energía lo que hacía más difícil evitar ser impactado por estas, logrando herir alrededor de unos veinte shinobis de Suna. Viendo eso Kakashi entro en acción activando su técnica Kamui para transportarlo a otro lugar, lo que casi lo deja inconsciente por la gran cantidad de chacra que se vio forzado a realizar. Pero lo que aún le tenía intrigada fue el que creyó ver durante la pelea una técnica de pelea que pensó que estaba desaparecida junto con la mujer a la que le pertenecía, una mujer peleaba con unas cadenas junto con sus cabellos rojos alborotados, lo que la tenía intrigada ya que pensó que era Kushina ¡Pero eso era imposible! Después de la batalla trato de encontrarla pero una risa hizo que todos miraran a un muchacho que aparentaba tener doce años y que estaba sentado en el cadáver de uno de esos reptiles

Madara sama me dijo que les informara que esto solo es el comienzo – todos miraron al muchacho que con una sonrisa de superioridad desaparecia en ese mismo instante ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había notado? Y es mas ¿Dónde estaban los demás shinobis que vinieron junto a los reptiles?

Tsunade sama ya estamos listos – le dijo Shizune sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Si allí estaban Yugao, Ino, Sakura, Karin, Anko, Shizune y el Kazekage y doce de sus mejores shinobis listos para partir a Konoha. Su hermano Kankuro se quedaba a cargo de la aldea, y también se quedaban Kurenai que ya estaba a punto de dar a luz y Kakashi que no estaba en condiciones de viajar y mucho menos pelear después de usar a ese extremo el Sharingan.

¿Estás seguro que quiere acompañarnos? – le pregunto Tsunade al Kazekage mirándolo fijamente – es comprensible que decidiera quedarse en su aldea después del ataque de anoche

¡No! – respondió rápidamente el Kazekage – No podemos luchar contra dos rivales, y es necesario truncar los planes de un tipo tan loco como ese Danzo

Aunque no lo dijo todos pensaron que evitando los planes de Danzo ayudarían a Naruto, y Tsunade se encargaría personalmente de acabar con Danzo para evitar que le hiciese daño a Naruto – entonces en marcha – dijo y todos empezaron el viaje rumbo a Konoha

**En Konoha:**

¡Donde esta Tsunade sama! – grito un hombre

¡Y donde esta Naruto! – grito una muchacha

Toda los civiles de Konoha estaban reunidos a los pies de la torre del Hokage, exigían el regreso de Tsunade como Hokage, pues ya estaban cansados de los abusos de este cruel tirano, cansados de los arrestos de gente por sospechas de traición. Las celdas de prisión estaban repletas de personas inocentes que por paranoias del Hokage fueron arrestadas por cualquier motivo y acusados de conspirar en contra del Hokage, tan solo mirar a Shimura Danzo cuando pasaba por la calle era motivo suficiente para que este hiciera arrestar a alguien. Pero estas revuelta habían empezado con un raro hecho, una noche lluviosa en un bar el antiguo concejero del Hokage Homura Mitokado completamente borracho había confesado algo que dejo atónitos a todos los presentes, el plan que habían urdido junto con el Hokage para difamar a Uzumaqui Naruto. En ese instante muchos habían pensado que era producto del sake, pero eso no había impedido que se difundiera la noticia aunque muchos no le habían dado mucha importancia. Hasta que hace tres días el Hokage caminaba tranquilamente por la mañana en el centro comercial, y un niño huérfano de unos diez años se le había parado en frente y con gritos le había exigido saber ¿Dónde estaba Naruto sama? Y ante el silencio del Hokage le había escupido en su cara llamándolo "asesino".

Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron atónitos y aún más cuando vieron que el propio Danzo había clavado un kunai en la garganta del niño matándolo al instante. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una anciana había arrojado al Hokage las papas que tenía en ese momento en la mano, siendo secundada por toda la gente que estaba por allí arrojándole lo que tenían al alcance de las manos, y Danzo incrédulo por la reacción de la gente y más por los gritos de "asesino" que lanzaba toda la gente había escapado hacia la torre del Hokage

Ahora las venas de sus manos que tenía apoyadas en el marco de la ventana querían estallar de lo tensas que estaban, mientras miraba como la gente de la aldea se revelaba contra él, exigiendo el retorno de senju Tsunade al cargo. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a él que solo quería lo mejor para Konoha, a él que era Konoha

¡Asesino! – se volvió a escuchar mientras un tomate se estrellaba unos metros más debajo de la ventana. Era increíble como unos simples civiles se habían revelado a todo un gobierno de shinobis, y aunque no fueran expertos en pelear, no habían retrocedido desde el primer día que empezaron la protesta. Y no importaba a cuantos mandaban a arrestar, no, no logro intimidarlos con eso. Si fuera por el ¡mataba a todas estas ratas! Pero el concejo de los clanes se había negado a matar a civiles y si es que él lo hacía con los ambus, le dejaron bien claro que en ese mismo instante los clanes dejarían de ser fieles a Konoha

Y el ¡Maldita sea había tenido que aceptarlo! Sin contar con el apoyo de sus concejeros Homura Mitokado y Utatane Koharu que prácticamente habían desaparecido de la aldea hace un par de días. Pero ver a todas estas miserables ratas revelándose contra él era algo que no iba a soportar.

¡Mátenlos! – grito dándose la vuelta y viendo a sus dos capitanes de las dos ramas de los ambus - ¡Quiero que maten a todas esas ratas que están allá afuera…! ¡Me oyeron! – su único ojo visible estaba inyectado en sangre y escupía grandes cantidades de saliva mientras gritaba - ¡No…! Arréstenlos a todos que luego yo los matare personalmente uno por uno con mis propias manos – Apretaba sus manos y las veía fijamente como si estuviera en ese instante matando a alguien – quiero ver el terror en sus ojos al morirse lentamente y así ver como en ese instante se arrepienten de haberme traicionado … - acabo por decir en un susurro

Pero… pero Señor…

Levanto su vista y vio como sus dos capitanes vacilaban en acatar sus órdenes, pero lo que le enceguecio fue ver que también el capitán de los ambus de raíz también vacilaba y eso no lo pudo soportar. Saco un kunai rápidamente y se lo clavo en el cuello - ¡Ahora no dudaras de mis órdenes! – grito mientas sostenía al agonizante anbu de los cabellos

Ya cálmese Danzo sama – dijo Kabuto que acababa de entrar y miraba sonriente la escena – Que le traigo buenas noticias…

¡Fuera de mi vista! – le grito al otro capitán de los ambus que acato su orden rápidamente mientras recibía un pergamino de las manos de Kabuto, y al leer lo que decía este su cara mostro felicidad, una felicidad que no había sentido desde que lo nombraron Hokage - ¡Encontró al yinchuriki! – grito y empezó a reír fuertemente

Así es señor… - le dijo Kabuto – creo que partiremos inmediatamente ¿no?

Claro, claro… pero antes tú – dijo agarrando del hombro a la otra persona que se encontraba en la oficina – a pesar de que eres uno de los últimos en unirte a la raíz, me demostraste que eres fiel, así que te permitiré que nos acompañes. Lástima que seas el único de tu clan que demostró ser objetivo y compartir los planes que tenemos para el mundo shinobi. Ahora ve y llama a todo el equipo Neji (el equipo al que se refiere son los diez mejores componentes de la raíz) nos reuniremos en el punto planeado dentro de quince minutos

¿Confía en él? – le pregunto Kabuto viendo a Neji desaparecer en una bola de humo

No completamente – le respondió Danzo – por eso es mejor que no se entere de lo que te voy a ordenar

Ya me imagino… pero le aviso que solo pude generar una ampolleta – le dijo Kabuto

No importa hazlo – dijo Danzo mirándolo fijamente

Como ordene – respondió con una sonrisa y desapareció

**En otra parte de la aldea: **

Matsuri observaba desde el techo de una casa a la gente reunida a los pies de la torre del Hokage, no podía creer lo cruel que había sido este Hokage. Suspiro imaginándose que el Kazekage tal vez hubiera sido así si Naruto san no le hubiera abierto los ojos y logrado cambiarlo, sin embargo ahora era… se sonrojo al imaginarse a Gaara. Le debía mucho a Naruto san y haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo y esta noche seria crucial, ya que Shikamaru san le había avisado que esta noche llegarían Tsunade sama para recuperar el poder y junto a ella vendría el Kazekage y ella le demostraría que era una digna Kunoichi de Suna(con las esperanzas de que se fijara en ella)

Vio como una persona cubierta completamente por una túnica blanca se alejaba rápidamente de la aglomeración de gente. Era ella de nuevo hace dos noches la había visto enfrentarse a un par de ambus de la raíz que querían arrestar a una madre y a su niño, ya que este les había gritado que el hokage era un asesino, no podía creer que una chica que siempre andaba altanera, orgullosa y viendo a todos como si fueran sus inferiores, solo por ser la heredera del clan Hyuga (ya que su hermana mayor había desaparecido) arriesgara su vida por una simple mujer y su hijo. Claro no dejando ver su rostro en ningún momento debajo de la capucha que llevaba, pero después de verla pelear ella la había seguido y antes de llegar a su mansión se había detenido para quitarse la túnica, y en ese momento ella había visto su rostro sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Desde ese momento ella supo que la genin que tenía su edad (en este fic Hanabi será solo dos años menor que su hermana) no era lo que aparentaba ser sino que pareciera guardar las apariencias, el motivo de eso la intrigaba y mucho. Pero ahora se sorprendió al ver a alguien aparecer al lado de la Hyuga y clavarle una jeringa en su cuello, salto en ese instante para ayudarla

Kabuto se sorprendió por el repentino ataque y saco la jeringa del cuello de su víctima – vaya, vaya, pero si es la mocosa de Suna – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su atacante

¿Qué es lo que le inyectaste? – pregunto viendo a Hanabi que estaba parada completamente quieta

¿Te refieres a esto? – le pregunto irónicamente Kabuto viendo la jeringa y maldiciéndose ya que solo había logrado inyectar la mitad – Bueno no importa, para alguien de su edad será suficiente – se dijo y luego sonrio al darse cuenta de que aun podía utilizar el resto

Matsuri se sorprendió por la velocidad de su rival y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que a ella también la inyectaran, sintiéndose inmediatamente como si le hubieran quitado algo muy esencial de su cuerpo quedándose sin fuerzas ni siquiera para moverse

Este es un regalo de mi parte, espero que lo disfrutes ya que nunca volverás a usar tu chacra nunca más – le dijo en su oído antes de desaparecer

¡No! – grito Matsuri en su mente no queriendo creer lo que le dijo. Si es que fuera verdad ¿Cómo podría demostrarle a Gaara que era una digna Kunoichi de Suna? ¿Cómo podría ahora él fijarse en ella?

**En las afueras de Konoha:**

¿Está hecho? – le pregunto Danzo a Kabuto ni bien apareció

Claro que si… ¿No le parece irónico? Ellos son capaces de bloquear el chacra a sus oponentes– Se acomodó los lentes mientras le decía esto - pero ahora su heredera no podrá utilizar su chacra y tampoco su Doujutsu

Ahora tendrán miedo y cuando volvamos ningún clan se atreverá a enfrentarnos – Danzo también sonrió, hizo un gesto y todo sus ambus que estaban a cierta distancia se acercaron - ¡Al país del demonio! – grito luego se dirigió a su destino siendo seguido por todos


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando entro al comedor vio como Temari, Orihime, Shion y Ayame se callaban ni bien lo vieron, ellas estaban con las cabezas juntas, luego vio a Karui la kunoichi de la Nube que no hace mucho lo había golpeado, ella estaba alejada de las demás, como si no le importara de que estuvieran hablando las otras chicas.

¿Qué hacen aquí Temari san? – pregunto Naruto sumamente extrañado de ver a las dos kunoichis ahí

Pues… - Temari dudaba de contarle acerca del plan de Kakashi y los demás para protegerlo, más que todo temía que volviera a Konoha para retar Danzo, pero tras la reacción que le conto Ayame que tuvo en esa pequeña aldea, temía que Naruto perdiera el control del Kyubi si no le decían pronto la verdad. Lo miro fijamente molesta consigo misma por no ser de más ayuda para el rubio, para ella Naruto era una persona muy apreciada y en cierto grado sentía cariño por Naruto por lo que hizo por su hermano, y enterarse que estuvo solo con Ayame todo este tiempo le dejaba un saborcillo amargo en la boca

¡¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que nos mandaron como sus niñeras? – grito Karui mientras veía molesta a Naruto

¿Qué…? ¡¿Quién las envió? – grito Naruto viendo a las dos recién llegadas alternativamente

Todas notaron como las pupilas de Naruto empezaban a tomar un tinte rojizo, y como un chacra del mismo color empezaba a rodear su cuerpo, en ese instante Temari y Karui miraron algo sorprendidas como Shion, Orihime y Ayame corrían rápidamente al lado de Naruto y le hacían sentar en una silla

Temari no sabía que pensar de lo que veía, Ayame y Shion estaban a ambos lados de la silla, cada una sostenía una mano de Naruto entre sus manos, y Orihime estaba detrás de Naruto con ambas manos en los hombros del rubio, y aunque ella en un momento temió que Naruto perdiera el control, ahora vio que él estaba completamente relajado aunque no dejaba de ver alternadamente a ella y a Karui

Sera mejor que le cuentes todo Temari san – Orihime hablo con una voz suave pero a la vez firme mientras la miraba.

Temari suspiro viendo como las otras dos asentían con la cabeza y empezó el relato del plan de Kakashi y Shikamaru para protegerlo de Shimura Danzo. Noto los cambios en el rostro al contarle la historia, incredulidad, alegría, de nuevo incredulidad y al final furia

¡¿Por qué no confiaron en mí? –grito Naruto parándose de golpe de su asiento, luego se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que con su salto no haya lastimado a las chicas

Porque en ese momento no sabían los planes de Danzo y no conocían los riesgos, así que aunque te hicieron mucho daño haciéndote creer que te odiaban lo hicieron porque se preocupaban por ti – Temari lo dijo suavemente viendo como Naruto se quedaba callado tras escucharla – Ni bien confirmamos que estabas aquí envié una nota a Suna, así que en no más de tres días recibiremos información de cómo van las cosas en Konoha.

Naruto aunque mostraba en su rostro que estaba molesto, en su interior estaba feliz al enterarse que sus amigos no lo habían traicionado. Ahora que sabía que Danzo pensaba extraerle el kyubi iría a Konoha y…

Se lo que estás pensando y no lo harás – le dijo Ayame mirándolo fijamente

Naruto vio que Shion, Ayame y Orihime estaban paradas frente a él, Ayame y Shion tenían los brazos cruzados y lo miraban seriamente, mientras que Orihime lo miraba con una mano en su mentón, como si estuviera tratando de comprender a Naruto en ese momento

Pero… pero Ayame chan – Naruto en ese instante agarro a Ayame de los hombres mirándola con una mirada de súplica. No podía quedarse aquí sin saber qué es lo que pasaba en Konoha, tenía que volver sea como fuera y para eso tendría que convencer a las chicas

Ayame mantenía la pose seria, pero internamente sonreía al ver al Naruto de antes, sabía que estaba feliz por saber que no lo habían traicionado y que tenía muchas ganas de volver a Konoha. Pero también sabía que Hyuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura volverían a entrar en su vida. Hace mucho tiempo que conocía a Hinata y de hecho eran buenas amigas, aunque siempre había sentido algo de celos de ella, aunque tratara de evitarlo, ya que sabía que Hinata amaba a Naruto y Ayame creía que Hinata tenía más chances de ser algún día la novia de Naruto, por la edad y porque Hinata era también una shinobi. Aunque las dos sabían que tenían una rival en común, Haruno Sakura.

Ayame había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que Hinata se diera cuenta que también ella tenía sentimientos hacia el rubio, y algunas veces se había imaginado que si una de ellas lograba conquistar el corazón de Naruto, la otra no tendría que sufrir al ver a su otra amiga feliz, porque creía que Naruto tenía un corazón tan grande y tranquilamente podía amarlas a las dos. Por eso había aceptado que Naruto también este con Shion, después de todo según lo contado por esta cuando leyó el diario de su madre, ellas estaban destinadas a conocerse y llevarse bien, aunque estaba segura de que Naruto no se había dado cuenta de esa parte de la historia. ¡A veces era tan ingenuo! Aunque eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Naruto.

En el poco tiempo que conocía Shion y Orihime se dio cuenta de que eran buenas personas, aunque al principio le molestaba que Naruto les siguiera con la vista cuando se dirigían al templo. De seguro Naruto pensó que ella no se daría cuenta de la forma en que las miraba, pero sí que se había dado cuenta y en ese instante quiso golpearlo con lo que más cerca tuviera en su mano. Pero ayer cuando las tres se quedaron solas en la cocina Ayame le pregunto directamente a Shion si ella quería que Naruto cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho hace algún tiempo, noto entonces como la sacerdotisa se agacho la cabeza y de su rostro empezaron a caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Shion siendo sacerdotisa estaba obligada a dejar descendencia y en todo caso una heredera que llegara a cumplir sus funciones, ella desde pequeña lo había aceptado y también había renunciado a soñar con el amor ¿Quién se quedaría a vivir en un templo para luchar contra demonios? Por eso su madre como las anteriores sacerdotisas habían tenido que convencer e incluso llegado a pagar para que un hombre las fecundara. Pero ninguna tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz con una pareja

Ayame recordó que ella se había sentido muy triste al escuchar la historia y más cuando Shion continúo. Shion se había resignado a tener el mismo destino, hasta que conoció a Naruto. Él le había hecho cambiar su forma de ver las cosas y le había sembrado esperanzas de tener un futuro mejor, y si tenía que tener una hija ella había decidido que tenía que ser con Naruto y tal vez él la llegaría a amar y se quedaría a vivir con ella en el templo. Pero que no le exigiría a Naruto cumplir con esa promesa, porque ya se había dado cuenta de que entre ella y Naruto había algo

Después de eso Ayame vio como Shion se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos y lloraba profundamente, también vio que Orihime había dejado de hacer lo que hacía, y las veía alternativamente a cada una con un rio de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero lo que Orihime dijo a continuación las había dejado más que sorprendidas a las dos.

¡Entonces aunque mi Otto san se enoje conmigo yo también renunciare a la voluntad de mi madre y no me casare con Naruto san! – después de decir eso Orihime había corrido a abrazar a una paralizada Shion

Ayame casi se cayó de la impresión de escuchar eso ¿Orihime comprometida con Naruto? Después de un momento de estar en shock Shion le había pedido que se explicara y Orihime empezó su relato.

Ella sabía que Yashiro san no era su padre, de hecho no sabía quién era su verdadero padre, pero Yashiro era el que ella consideraba su padre, él un día cuando era pequeña había llegado a su hogar en una pequeña aldea cercana a Konoha y había hablado con su madre, y está en un mar de lágrimas le había abrazado y le había dicho que viajaría un largo tiempo junto con Yashiro san, y también le había entregado una carta que ya tenía preparada y le dijo que la abriera cuando estuvieran lejos de su aldea. En esta le decía que la perdonara por no haberle dicho quién era su verdadero padre, pero que pensaba que era mejor que no lo supiera. También le decía que aunque fue una madre soltera, nunca estuvo sola, que toda la gente de la aldea le había apoyado, especialmente los ilustres habitantes de su aldea, el Yondaime hokage y su esposa. Solo los habitantes de esa aldea sabían que el Yondaime estaba casado, y que el junto a su esposa vivían ahí. Ellos eran tan amables que la apoyaron con todo, es más la esposa del Yondaime Uzumaki Kushina había quedado tan prendida de la pequeña, que propuso que la pequeña Orihime era la mujer ideal para el pequeño que aun llevaba en su vientre. Y basto una mirada firme de Kushina para convencer por completo a Minato, que se mostraba dudoso por comprometer ya a su hijo no nato. La madre de Orihime acepto feliz, no porque su hija se convirtiera en la futura esposa del hijo del gran héroe de Konoha, sino estaba feliz de que pasara a ser integrante de tan maravillosa familia.

Ayame después de escuchar todo eso se había dado cuenta que Shion estaba realmente enamorada del rubio, y Orihime parecía también estarlo, solo Naruto era capaz de hacer cambiar a las personas y que varias chicas se enamoraran de él. Ella hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que por la forma de ser de Naruto muchas se enamorarían de él, y el claro ejemplo era Hinata, con la cual no se hacía lio en compartirlo si es que Naruto también sentía algo por ella. Por eso ahora sabiendo el futuro incierto que les esperaba decidió que era bueno también darles una oportunidad a ellas y si Naruto llegaba a sentir algo por ellas, ella no se opondría

Salió de sus recuerdos al sentir que Shion la empujaba con el codo para hacerla reaccionar, y vio como Naruto aun la miraba expectante. No podía permitir que Naruto fuera hacia Konoha sin saber cómo estaban las cosas allá

Aun tienes que cumplirle la promesa a Shion – vio como Naruto se ponía colorado y de reojo pudo notar como esta también se ponía roja y desviaba la mirada – Además no puedes irte sin conocer mejor a tu "primera prometida"

¡¿Qué? – grito Naruto viendo a las chicas delante de él, y especialmente como Orihime veía asombrada a Ayame por lo que acababa de decir luego lo miraba y agachaba la cabeza totalmente sonrojada. ¿Primera prometida? se preguntó, no sabía de qué demonios hablaban. ¿Ayame había aprobado que estuviera también con Shion? Cuando se estaba vistiendo recordó que él había sido quien había seducido a la sacerdotisa y aunque ella al principio se había negado, al final le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él

Ayame sabía que Naruto era muy impulsivo, y por eso esta era la mejor forma de evitar que tal vez fuera directo a una trampa. Decidió contarle algo que le había dicho Orihime ayer antes de la cena, y que le había llenado de una inmensa alegría, y a la vez de una gran preocupación al recordar lo relatado por Shion, por eso había decidido que todavía no le contaría nada a Naruto, pero ahora al darle esta noticia sabía que se quedaría y esperaría las noticias que le llegarían a Temari para luego actuar, y si decidía volver a Konoha ella iría con él. Respiro profundamente luego puso una de sus manos encima de su vientre queriendo ya sentir moverse a su bebe.

Naruto… estoy embarazada – Ayame vio como Naruto abría mucho sus ojos y creyó escuchar un ¿Qué? apenas audible salir de los labios del rubio – Que vas a ser padre… - dijo suavemente y luego se sorprendió al ver como Naruto caía desmayado

**En Konoha:**

Tsunade caminaba seguida por dos ambus que le servían de escolta y que no querían desprenderse de ella, se dirigía rumbo a la biblioteca de la aldea que se encontraba en la montaña de los Kages, iba pensando en lo que había pasado en estas últimas horas. A eso de las dos de la madrugada habían llegado a la aldea listos para la batalla, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no había con quien luchar, ya que Shimura Danzo había abandonado la aldea, y aunque quedaban la mayoría de los integrantes de Raíz, estos no habían sabido que hacer al no tener alguien que les diera órdenes.

Karin al acercarse a la aldea les aviso que no sentía el chacra de Danzo, y Yugao se había ofrecido de voluntaria para ingresar infiltrada a la aldea y averiguar que estaba pasando. Después de un momento de espera que se hacía interminable había salido presurosa junto a Shikamaru, el cual viendo de soslayo al Kazekage le había urgido a entrar a ella junto a Shizune informándoles de paso que Danzo había abandonado la aldea, pero de que en estos momentos había algo que ella tenía que atender urgentemente.

Shikamaru mientras iban rápidamente al hospital les contaba que Hyuga Hanabi y la kunoichi de Suna enviada por el Kazekage, habían sido atacadas por Kabuto. Tsunade en ese momento había visto como Gaara tras escuchar eso aceleraba su velocidad dejándolos atrás. Luego Shikamaru le dijo que tenía que preparar algo y los había dejado.

Al llegar al hospital Tsunade se encontró con un alicaído Hiashi que esperaba afuera de la habitación donde atendían a las chicas, al verla ella noto en su rostro como parecía que las esperanzas volvían al jefe de los Hyuga, y también vio que el Kazaekage estaba un poco separado de todos y parecía estar muy inquieto, aunque lo único de su postura que hacía pensar eso es que no separaba los ojos de la puerta. Entro sin más demora a la habitación seguida como siempre por Shizune, y aunque a primera vista las dos parecían estar bien, pero al ver sus ojos los noto apagados, sin vida. Al examinarlas noto que como le había dicho Shikamaru no tenían nada de chacra, después de un rato de examinarlas por un rato y preguntarse ¿Qué demonios les había hecho kabuto? Escucho como golpeaban la puerta y se asomaba Yugao para decirle que la esperaban urgentemente afuera. Tratando de animarlas les dijo que no se preocuparan que ella encontraría la respuesta, y que allá afuera estaban personas que querían verlas.

En ese instante escucho el grito de Matsuri pidiéndole por favor no quería que el Kazekage la viera así e inmediatamente después, aunque con la voz apagada la petición de Hanabi de que no dejara entrar a su padre. Ella no pudo decirles que no, al salir informo a todos que de momento ellas no querían ver a nadie, vio como el jefe de los Hyuga asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía a la salida del hospital, y cuando vio al Kazekage este tenía una mano apoyada en la puerta, como si estuviera pensando si entrar o no.

Cuando Tsunade salió del hospital se encontró con la mayoría de los de la generación de Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, también estaban Mitarashi Anko, Karin, Yugao, Tsume y Hana Inuzuka acompañadas de sus respectivos compañeros caninos. Solo faltaban Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Neji, cuando quiso preguntar por ellos Shikamaru se le adelanto

No sabemos nada de Kiba desde hace mucho tiempo…

Aquel que se atreva a decir que mi hijo es un traidor… ¡lo mato aquí mismo! – Tsume miro a los ojos a la Hokage al decir esto y sus compañeros caninos gruñeron apoyándola

¡Así es, mi hermano no es ningún traidor! – le secundo su hija Hana

Shikamaru suspiro al escuchar el apoyo fiel que le tenía su familia a Kiba – y acerca de Neji…

Yo respondo por el… - en ese instante Hyuga Hiashi apareció – yo le ordene que se infiltrara en Raíz

Y nosotros aprovechamos eso al ponerle uno de los insectos de Shino, y por eso sabemos ahora el rumbo que debemos seguir para alcanzarlo – Shikamaru miraba fijamente a Tsunade esperando las órdenes que implicaban esto

En ese momento Tsunade vio como aparecían más shinobis y kunoichis listos para partir y solo esperaban sus órdenes, en este nuevo grupo estaban los padres de los amigos de Naruto, Umino Iruka, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. Además noto para su sorpresa que Kakashi había desobedecido sus órdenes de quedarse en Suna hasta recuperarse, y ahora estaba ahí junto a algunos ambus que se encontraban en los techos de las casas cercanas.

Ahora se lamentaba de no haber podido ir y pelear directamente contra Danzo, pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible por curar a la kunoichi de Suna, Matsuri, ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el Kazekage que también había partido hacia la batalla. Ella no había permitido que todos fueran, y de los amigos de Naruto el único que se había quedado era Shikamaru, ya que tenía que informarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la aldea en su ausencia, especialmente lo ocurrido con Hinata, Tenten, Neji y lo más que más le preocupaba era saber porque sospechaban de Kiba. Aunque ella no había ido había mandado a Shizune, la cual iba con la misión expresa de atender cualquier herida que pudiera tener Naruto. A la mañana siguiente los civiles de la aldea se habían enterado de su regreso y algunos le habían preguntado por Naruto, ella se tuvo que contener para no mandar a volar a la gran mayoría, ya que los creía responsables en cierta medida de que Naruto estuviera pasando por esto ahora, por haber desconfiado de él.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca creyó escuchar unos gemidos, así que con cuidado abrió la puerta e inmediatamente le dio un tic en el ojo por la furia que sentía al ver esa escena. Shikamaru se encontraba con los pantalones hasta abajo y entre las piernas de su novia Shiho, la cual estaba recostada en una mesa de la biblioteca con la falda subida hasta la cintura y la bata y blusa abiertas dejando ver sus senos desnudos, los cuales eran saboreados por los labios del Nara.

Tsunade no podía creer que mientras los demás quizá en estos momentos estuvieran peleando ¡Shikamaru estuviera teniendo sexo y sobre todo en un lugar público! Se acercó lentamente escuchando los fuertes gemidos que ahora lanzaba la pareja, agarro del cuello a Shikamaru y…

Shiho abrió de golpe los ojos al no sentir el peso de su novio encima, y vio el instante en que Shikamaru salió volando por la ventana. En ese instante en su campo de visión apareció el rostros de una furiosa Hokage, Shiho totalmente aterrada se bajó la falda como pudo y salió corriendo, pasando al lado de los dos ambus que exteriormente permanecían impasibles ante la escena presenciada, pero debajo de las máscaras hacían todo lo imposible por aguantarse la risa.

¡Desaparezcan de mi vista! – Grito Tsunade viendo a los dos ambus en la puerta, estos obedecieron inmediatamente pero no se alejarían mucho de su Hokage.

Tsunade inspiro para calmarse y dirigió su vista alrededor, sorprendiéndose al ver que esta estaba completamente vacía, ni siquiera el encargado de la biblioteca estaba por ningún lado. Ahora tendría que buscar por si misma el libro de "Investigaciones profundas del Chacra" que había venido a buscar, recordaba que este libro era uno de los preferidos de su ex compañero Orochimaru, y tenía las esperanzas de encontrar ahí alguna pista que le llevara a curar a Hanabi y Matsuri. Miro todas las estanterías llenas de miles de libros y preguntándose cuanto tardaría en encontrarlo, de todas formas seria mucha suerte encontrarlo rápido. Se acercó hacia un estante que tenía a su derecha y ahí lo vio, lo encontró a la primera, eso le causo escalofríos al darse cuenta de que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

**En el templo de Shion:**

El sonido de las katanas entrechocando se escuchaba en todo el patio del templo, Naruto sostenía la suya fuertemente del mango como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno al parecer eso es lo que realmente pasaba, ya que Karui no media su fuerza al "enseñarle" a Naruto el kenjutsu, ahora se encontraba en el suelo deteniendo a duras penas la katana de su sensei que amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza

¡Ah me rindo, eres patético en el kenjutsu! – grito Karui arrojando con mucha fuerza su katana al suelo llegando incluso a enterrarla un poco y mirando a Naruto como si quisiera golpearlo como la anterior vez en Konoha

Naruto trato de levantarse pero al parecer estaba sin fuerzas, hace tres días había empezado con su entrenamiento, exactamente después de reunirse en el comedor con las recién llegadas Temari y Karui. ¡No podía creer que fuera a ser padre! ¡Que por fin tendría una familia! Y al parecer esta sería mucho más grande de lo que una vez hubiera imaginado.

Pero su felicidad se ensombreció al acordarse del relato de Shion, él no permitiría que eso sucediera. Ahora realmente entendía a su padre, lo que debió pasar al pensar que su hijo y esposa morirían, y el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para darles una esperanza. Él haría lo mismo, no dejaría que nada malo les pasase a sus chicas y al hijo que en ese momento esperaba. Por eso decidió seguir entrenando, y hacerlo en kenjutsu, una técnica que él creía saber bien, pero al enfrentarse a Karui le demostró que era realmente malo en ello.

Antes de levantarse observo fijamente a la katana Momoku no Tamashi que le dio Itachi por manos de Yashiro san, esta desde que la había agarrado creyó sentir como si esta le fuera quitando energía, aunque eso al principio pensó que era una tontería, pero con el transcurso de los días le pareció creíble. El primer día que entreno con Karui estaba como siempre lleno energías y ganas para aprender nuevas técnicas, pero al finalizar la práctica apenas se pudo sostener en pie. Ayer al empezar la práctica ya se sentía algo cansado, a pesar que toda la noche había dormido de un tirón, y esta mañana quiso cambiar de katana para entrenar, pero aunque quiso hacerlo no pudo, ya que era como si esta lo atrajera, incluso creyó ver en algún momento como la línea blanca que atravesaba la hoja se volvía roja.

Temari observaba el entrenamiento de Naruto y Karui, las "prometidas de Naruto" estaban adentro organizando el brindis que festejaría dicho compromiso. La única que parecía no querer festejar nada era Nana, que ahora hacia más patente su aversión hacia Naruto, Yashiro san simplemente dijo que eran jóvenes que habían encontrado el amor y él no se opondría a ello. Karui aunque no dijo nada al enterarse de la noticia estaba desde ese momento más irritable y ella, pues no sabía que pensar, ya que realmente se encontraba confundida con respecto a lo que sentía por Naruto. Al escuchar que se casaba sintió una especie de vacío en su interior.

En ese instante escucharon una explosión muy cerca del templo, Temari vio como Naruto se paraba rápidamente y las chicas salían del templo y se ponían a su lado. Otra explosión y parecía que esta era más cercana. Entonces Temari vio como Naruto las miraba a cada una de ellas, incluso a Karui y a ella. Con una mirada que les decía que él las protegería aunque le costara la vida, ella sintió que las piernas no la sostenían al sumergirse en esos ojos azules, incluso vio asombrada como Karui se ponía colorada cuando Naruto la vio a ella

Será mejor que dejes esa katana Naruto – Temari sospechaba que el extraño agotamiento que tenía Naruto podía ser causa de esa katana

No puedo… - respondió Naruto observando una vez más a su Momoku no Tamashi antes de guardarla en la funda que llevaba en su espalda. Sabía que estaba muy débil pero no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su familia

Nosotras iremos contigo – dijo Karui sorprendiendo a todos por ofrecerse de voluntaria

Ustedes será mejor que se oculten – dijo Temari viendo a Shion, Ayame y Orihime

Naruto miro a Karui y vio la determinación que tenía, luego miro a Temari agradeciéndole por lo que había dicho y luego vio a Orihime que estaba lista para protestar – Cuídalas…Orihime chan - fue lo único que le dijo sabiendo que ella había entendido y que protegería a Shion y Ayame. En ese instante sintió como las tres lo abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas sin decir ni una sola palabra. Luego Shion jalaba a Ayame de una mano y ordenaba a las asistentes que se prepararan para ir al refugio. Naruto se sintió feliz al ver cuánto Shion ahora se preocupaba por los que habitaban en el templo

Si yo no estuviera ciego te acompañaría en esta batalla Naruto Namikaze…

Naruto vio como Yashiro san agarraba fuertemente el bastón con sus manos haciendo resaltar sus venas – Lo se Yashiro san – vio entonces como se alejaba después de palmearle el hombro en gesto de apoyo, siendo guiado por Orihime que se había cubierto el rostro con una capucha, él no quería que fuera a pelear ya que no quería que vieran que era una Uchiha y que luego formara parte de los planes de Danzo o Madara

Entonces vamos a patearles el trasero chicas – Mostro su mejor sonrisa viendo a las dos kunoichis que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, aunque era consciente de que estaba débil y que esta vez le costaría mucho ganar esta pelea


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El silencio era inquietante, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el sonido a veces irritante que producían los insectos en el bosque, bueno a excepción de los insectos que en este momento le pasaban información a su compañero, Aburame Shino. Pero a Anko esta quietud no le gustaba nada, sabía que Danzo y kabuto estaban cerca, y que de seguro ya estaban poniendo sus planes en marcha. Miro alrededor desde la rama que se encontraba tratando de encontrar una señal o algo que le indicara que era lo que tramaban. Después de un momento levanto su vista y vio como Shino le hacía unas señas para que avanzaran

Ellos dos eran uno de los equipos de avanzada que habían decidido formar, detrás de Anko y Shino venían Sakura, Ino, y Kakashi, que eran guiados por karin. El otro grupo en el cual estaban Chouji, Rock Lee, Yugao y estos eran guiados por Tsume y Hana Inuzuka. Finalmente venían un poco retrasado Shizune, Hyuga Hiashi, Gaara, Gai y alrededor de cinco ambus que voluntariamente se ofrecieron para la misión, aunque había más, Tsunade no dejo que vinieran por temor a un ataque de las fuerzas de Madara.

Tras avanzar por unos veinte minutos vio como Shino que iba por delante de ella, le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera, al llegar a su lado dirigió su vista hacia donde veía Shino, y ahí vio que en un claro del bosque se encontraban Danzo y algunos miembros de raíz, pero lo que más le atrajo fue ver a Kabuto dibujando un sello en el suelo

¿Sería eso lo que utilizarían con el gaki? Se preguntó Anko, y en ese instante vio como Kabuto se paraba al terminar el sello y miraba sonriente en su dirección - ¡Maldita sea nos descubrieron! - En ese instante dio un salto hacia adelante llegando a caer en el claro del bosque, ya que tuvo que hacerlo para repeler un ataque por su espalda. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Shino estaba peleando en el interior del bosque, los habían separado.

**-0000-**

¡Rasengan! – grito Naruto antes de impactar con su técnica a un anbu. Acababan de entrar en el bosque y Naruto vio a Kiba peleando contra cuatro anbus, en su cuerpo se veían varias heridas de las cuales emanaba una buena cantidad de sangre. Naruto al verlo no dudo en ayudarlo y por eso ahora se encontraban luchando contra estos seguidores de Danzo.

¡Maldición Kiba donde vas! – Mientras repelía otro ataque vio de reojo como Kiba se adentraba más en el bosque alejándose de la pelea

Está muy herido, no creo que aguante mucho en ese estado – Karin se dio la vuelta para verlo después de mandar a volar a su rival con una patada – Ve tú, nosotras nos encargaremos de estos

Naruto no podía creer que Karin le hablara sin gritarle o criticarle, después de todo estos días ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser. Vio como Karin y Temari peleaban nuevamente, tratando de atraer la atención del enemigo hacia ellas dejando el paso libre para Naruto. No quería dejarlas, pero el saber que las heridas de Kiba eran muy serias y además saber que él ya había acabado con uno de los ambus lo animo a continuar.

Miro una vez más a las chicas, luego siguió el rumbo que había tomado Kiba. Pero tras avanzar un poco más se encontró con Akamaru que le impedía el paso.

¡Qué te pasa Akamaru, déjame pasar!

El perro lo miraba con una mirada triste, lanzaba ladridos que más parecían quejidos, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. Se notaba que también estaba muy herido, pero aun así cada intento que hacia Naruto por avanzar era bloqueado por este

Naruto se detuvo y observo fijamente al perro, parecía que una de sus patas estaba rota, tenía una herida bastante grande en el lomo y la cabeza, de los cuales la sangre no paraba de gotear, aunque parecía que alguien había tratado de cerrar las heridas. Ver esto le lleno de furia y energías para continuar, salto lo más alto que pudo pasando por encima de Akamaru y siguió avanzando.

¡No te preocupes Akamaru, tú quédate aquí que yo traeré a Kiba! – Naruto se encontraba en una rama y se dio la vuelta para decirle eso al perro, pero en ese instante vio como Akamaru trataba de saltar y alcanzarlo, aunque después de unos intentos cayó al suelo.

Entonces en ese momento el perro lanzo un gran aullido lastimero que lleno aún mas de rabia a Naruto – ¡Yo hare pagar al que te hizo esto Akamaru! – se dijo a si mismo sin darse cuenta que sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojo. Avanzo un poco más y nuevamente escucho el aullido de Akamaru, pero en esta ocasión fue secundado por más aullidos. Esto puso la piel de gallina a Naruto ya que en todo el tiempo pasado en el templo de Shion todos escucharon una gran cantidad de aullidos, lo que era bastante extraño ya que según Shion nunca antes había pasado.

Después de avanzar por un momento Naruto diviso a Kiba, el cual estaba apoyado en un árbol tapando con una mano la herida de su pecho. Kiba al verlo acercarse hizo con su mano una señal para que se detuviera. Naruto vio como hacia esfuerzos para hablarle pero inmediatamente Kiba se puso rígido y continuo avanzando. El rubio frustrado vio como caminando apenas se perdió tras unos árboles.

Tras pasar los arboles por donde Kiba se había perdido lo vio, estaba tirado en medio de un claro del bosque, parecía que había caído inconsciente. Naruto maldijo el comportamiento del inuzuka y se acercó rápidamente

Tamashi no fujikome(Técnica de sellado: Contención del alma) – grito alguien de entre los arboles

Naruto no pudo llegar donde el cuerpo de su amigo tras escuchar esto, ya que cinco luces que salieron de diferentes partes del suelo lo atraparon. Sintió entonces como su cuerpo poco a poco se elevaba en el aire sin que pudiera hacer nada, cuando se detuvo en el aire le pareció distinguir en el suelo un círculo, el cual encerraba un pentagrama del cual de cada arista salían las luces que lo retenían

¡Pensaste que escaparías de mí, estúpido Jinchuriki!

Naruto miro a dónde provenía la voz y no se asombró de ver a Shimura Danzo, que lentamente se acercaba a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero antes de llegar donde él se detuvo donde Kiba

¿Quién iba a pensar que este inútil me iba a servir tan bien después de todo? – dijo Danzo mirando a Kiba antes de sacarlo del circulo de una patada

¡Demonios déjalo en paz! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – grito Naruto tratando inútilmente de zafarse

Esto… - Danzo miro a Naruto mientras se quitaba las vendas del ojo y se quitaba la capa

Sha… Sharingan… pero es imposible – Naruto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, incluso le resulto repulsivo ver en su brazo derecho los diez ojos que tenia

El muy tonto encontró… supongo que por coincidencia una de nuestras instalaciones secretas. Al principio quise matarlo, pero luego vi las ventajas de utilizar sus habilidades – danzo avanzaba lentamente hacia Naruto – Así que lo metí en un genjutsu, al principio fue difícil porque se resistió mucho, aunque no me creas fue más difícil doblegar a su perro

¡Maldito…! – grito Naruto viendo como Danzo se reía viendo a Kiba

Al final no sé como pero los dos se liberaron del genjutsu, fueron un tiempo libres, lucharon para tratar de evitar mis planes. Pero… - miro el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiba – lo pude volver a meter en un genjutsu y lo utilice para que tú llegaras hacia aquí

Naruto hizo todo lo posible por liberarse pero nada sirvió, y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera podía entrar en modo Ermitaño, algo se lo impedía. Sentía que cada vez que intentaba juntar energía natural la Katana se revelaba y no se lo permitía. Miro nuevamente el cuerpo de Kiba y se sorprendió al ver que Akamaru herido como estaba, hacia todo lo posible por arrastrar el cuerpo de su compañero para alejarlo de la zona

Estás loco, jamás podrás controlar al Kyubi – Naruto le dijo a Danzo tratando de distraerlo para que no notara a Akamaru

Si tu pudiste soportarlo en tu cuerpo por tanto tiempo, no veo porque yo no pueda… Además no solo cuento con el Sharingan… también cuento con el Mokuton del primero – Miro justo donde estaban Akamaru y Kiba

Tus amigos no podrán salir de aquí, estamos rodeados por la misma barrera que uso Orochimaru cuando murió el tercero. Ahora pasemos a lo importante – dijo parándose unos pasos delante de Naruto

Vio los labios de Danzo moverse pero no entendió nada de lo que dijo. Sintió como sus brazos involuntariamente se ponían en posición horizontal, sus piernas se juntaron. Estaba como si estuviera clavado en una cruz y sentía la gran tensión de los músculos de sus brazos y piernas. Pero sobre todo un gran dolor, un dolor que le hizo lanzar un grito que casi le dejo sin aire sus pulmones, llegando a desmayarse.

**-0000-**

Iban a gran velocidad, Hinata y Tenten apenas podían seguir a los padres de Naruto por la velocidad en la que avanzaban, y aunque según ellos no habían recuperado todo su poder. Hinata aún no podía creer que estuvieran vivos, habían ayudado al yondaime a llegar a una casa que parecía ser por fuera pequeña, pero al entrar habían visto que era una gran mansión, incluso más grande que la mansión de los Hyuga. Esta casa estaba en una pequeña aldea cercana a Konoha

Habían estado ahí por unos días, y ella había pedido al yondaime que la dejara partir hacia el país del demonio, pero este siempre se lo había negado. Incluso intentaron escapar, pero el yondaime siempre las pescaba y les decía que no podía dejar que Madara las atrapara y las usara contra Naruto. Hinata al final había aceptado, pero sacándole la promesa de que cuando llegara la persona a quien esperaba partirían.

Y esa persona había resultado ser la esposa del yondaime, la madre de Naruto. Había llegado armando un gran revuelo, golpeando puertas y deshaciendo lo que había en su camino. Hinata, Tenten y Nemu, habían corrido al recibidor de la mansión preparadas para la batalla, pensando que el yondaime estaba peleando con alguien, sin embargo habían sido testigos del reencuentro de la pareja. De cómo los dos se habían mirado fijamente por un momento para luego lanzarse a los brazos del otro y abrazarse y besarse por un momento que a ellas les pareció eterno.

Hinata aun recordaba cómo después la madre de Naruto se había limpiado las lágrimas y las había visto con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro. ¿Quiénes son ellas? Le había preguntado a su esposo, y este le había contado que ellas le habían ayudado a llegar ahí, luego del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Madara para evitar que se las llevara.

Hinata había notado como Kushina apretaba los puños tras escuchar el nombre Madara, y luego se les había acercado a las tres mirándolas fijamente, pero lo que le pareció extraño fue el notar que al ver a Nemu, la madre de Naruto se había sorprendido, y luego había dirigido su vista a su esposo y este había hecho un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, pero que Hinata había notado.

Así que son amigas de Naruto ¿eh? – les había dicho la madre de Naruto mirándolas con las manos apoyadas en su cintura

Pues parece que tal vez son algo más…

Hinata recordaba que después de decir eso el Yondaime la miro fijamente, y luego noto la mirada escrutadora de la madre de Naruto en ella, que aunque tenía una pose seria, a Hinata le pareció como si la mirara cariñosamente. Ella no soporto que la miraran así, como casi todas las veces se había puesto sumamente nerviosa y había agachado la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ahora mientras seguía a los padres de Naruto se lamentaba por no poder cambiar su forma de ser. Al parecer se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su hijo, pero… ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Eso la atormentaba, pero dejo de pensar en eso al ver que el yondaime hacia una seña para que se detuvieran. Vio como Tenten se ponía a su lado, y sintió que algo les faltaba, ya que Nemu se había quedado aunque a regañadientes en la mansión del yondaime. En estos días se habían hecho grandes amigas las tres.

Recordó con una sonrisa como ella había acompañado a Kushina san a ver a una vieja amiga de esta, y cuando llegaron a su casa, su vieja amiga casi se muere del susto al ver que a alguien que debería estar muerto ¿Cómo? Había preguntado una mujer de alrededor de treinta años, algo que le llamo mucho la atención fue el color de su cabello, naranja. ¿Pero cómo es que estaban vivos? Era lo que se preguntaban, Nemu, Tenten y ella, ya que los padres de Naruto les dijeron que no podían hablar de ello. La sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó más, ya que estaba segura que cuando Naruto se enterara estaría muy feliz.

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su rostro al ver más adelante el motivo por el que se detuvieron, un inmenso lobo con un pelaje negro, y con unos ojos rojos los veía fijamente. Nunca en su vida había visto un lobo tan grande, era incluso mucho más grande que Akamaru, y ese pelaje negro… no creía que la oscuridad en la noche fuera tan profunda como el pelaje de ese lobo. Y sobre todo sus ojos, al verlos fijamente Hinata sintió, una desolación y tristeza tan profunda que la dejo impactada.

¡No lo miren a los ojos! – Grito Minato dándose la vuelta y recriminándose por olvidarse que ellas no estaban acostumbradas a ver a estos seres.

¡¿Por qué están aquí Minato? – pregunto Kushina con desesperación en la voz acercándose a su esposo

No lo sé…

¡¿No estarán aquí por él verdad? – Kushina agarraba firmemente a su esposo y lo miraba a los ojos

Minato noto la duda y sobre todo el miedo en los ojos de su esposa, un miedo que tan bien sentía él – Deben estar aquí por otro motivo – le dijo tratando de darle seguridad, una seguridad que él no sentía viendo como el lobo se iba

Lo sientes… - dijo Kushina separándose de él

Sí, hay personas acercándose… ¡Hinata! – se dio la vuelta y vio como las dos se acercaban con los brazos cruzados tratando de calentarse, las comprendió ya que ver a estos seres era muy raro, porque usualmente solo los veías cuando estabas por morir

¿Si Minato san? – pregunto Hinata al llegar a su lado, aun con el frio que había sentido al ver a ese lobo. Vio a su lado y observo que Tenten estaba en las mismas condiciones

¿Puedes por favor utilizar tu byakugan para decirnos quienes se acercan por esa dirección? – le dijo Minato

¿eh? Si, si… - respondió Hinata mecánicamente ya que no se había recuperado de la impresión de ver a ese lobo

Activo su byakugan y se concentró en la dirección señalada por el yondaime – son quince personas – dijo y siguió observando – la mayoría son mujeres, de hecho solo hay un hombre, y… ¡una de ellas es Ayame! – grito y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde estaba su amiga

Minato y Kushina vieron como Tenten salía corriendo detrás de Hinata. Los dos se miraron y decidieron seguirlas

Orihime tarareaba una canción en su mente, lo hacía para tratar de distraerse y no estar como Ayame y Shion, que cada treinta segundos giraban la cabeza en dirección hacia donde algunos minutos escucharon el sonido de las peleas. Ella también estaba preocupada por Naruto, pero de todo el grupo parecía ser la que tenía la obligación de defenderlos, ya que Ayame no sabía pelear y aunque supiera en su estado no era recomendable, Shion lo haría bien si sus enemigos eran demonios y no humanos, su otto san las defendería con su vida, pero desde que quedo ciego no era el mismo guerrero que antes, y bueno las asistentes no parecían ser de mucha ayuda ya que la mayoría estaban nerviosas, a excepción de Nana que caminaba firmemente, con la cabeza levantada y de hecho iba delante de todos, guiándolos.

Vio como de nueva cuenta y casi al mismo tiempo Shion y Ayame giraban la cabeza hacia donde en este momento debería estar peleando Naruto. Ella siempre había querido tener hermanas, y ahora gracias a Naruto las tendría, ya estaba cansada de tener que viajar de un lado al otro, y aunque no se lo había dicho a su otto san, quiso desde hace tiempo atrás establecerse en algún lugar, y tener una gran familia. Por eso aunque no fuera excelente peleando defendería a su familia.

Antes de que se volviera ciego su otto san la entrenaba pero dejo de hacerlo al perder la vista, claro que le daba concejos, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando había despertado su sharingan, su otto san le dijo que estaba orgulloso, ya que era una de las pocas mujeres que lo hizo, pero también ella noto preocupación en su voz, y nunca le quiso decir que era lo que tanto le preocupaba. Desde ese momento ya no viajaron solos, siempre lo hacían en caravanas y por escaparse de un grupo de bandidos, que casi habían acabado con todos los miembros de la caravana, llegaron al templo de Shion.

Se sorprendió al ver que nana se detenía de golpe, dirigió su vista hacia donde veía y vio que una chica, de piel blanca, cabello azul oscuro y unos extraños ojos blancos los observaba. Se puso en guardia al ver que corría hacia ellos, pero se relajó y se quedó quieta al ver que Ayame iba corriendo con los brazos abiertos en su dirección.

Hinata se había detenido de golpe al notar algo nuevo en su amiga Ayame, desde la distancia en que la vio junto al yondaime no lo había notado, pero ahora se notaba claramente, Ayame tenía una vida formándose en su interior. Reacciono al ver que Ayame se le acercaba corriendo con los brazos abiertos, así que ella también fue.

Ayame san ¿Qué haces tú por estos lados? – pregunto Hinata mirándola a los ojos después de separase del abrazo, y luego viendo por encima de su hombro a las personas que venían con ella

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que simplemente me llames por mi nombre – Ayame se sentía tan bien por encontrarse con Hinata

Y además veo que estas embarazada – Hinata no se pudo contener de decírselo a Ayame, aunque inmediatamente después agacho la cabeza y se puso roja por tocar un tema tan íntimo según ella

A Ayame en ese momento se le borro la sonrisa y se acordó de todo ¿Cómo le diría a Hinata que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Naruto? – Eh… pues veras…

¡Ayame san…! – grito Tenten abrazando a Ayame aunque estas no fueran amigas como lo eran con Hinata no pudo aguantarse al ver un rostro conocido

Ah… hola Tenten san – dijo Ayame sorprendida con el gesto

Tú dime… ¡¿Por qué hueles a mi hijo? – Kushina acababa de llegar detrás de Tenten y ahora se encontraba frente a Ayame observándola fijamente

Pero Kushina, como puedes saber cómo huele Naruto – dijo Minato cuando se puso al lado de su esposa

Porque Minato… - Kushina punzaba con un dedo el pecho de su esposo – te recuerdo que yo soy su madre y se todo, absolutamente todo de él

Hinata no podía creer lo que había escuchado, si era cierto que Ayame traía consigo impregnado el olor de Naruto, entonces su hijo… no, no podía ser, se dijo a si misma mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Ayame vio la reacción de Hinata al ver que le decían que traía consigo el olor de Naruto, sabía que su amiga era inteligente y que de seguro ya llego a la conclusión correcta. No quería que se enterara así, pero como iba a saber que una mujer que decía ser la madre de Naruto iba a aparecer… un momento su madre. ¿Qué no estaba muerta? ¿y llamo Minato al sujeto parado a su lado? Se sintió mareada, esto debía ser una pesadilla ¿no es cierto? En ese momento vio como la supuesta madre de Naruto se ponía de rodillas frente a ella y ponía su oído en su vientre. Después de un momento vio como levantaba su rostro y la veía con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía ser que se hubiera dado cuenta de eso ¿o sí?

Minato… - Kushina seguía de rodillas y viendo fijamente a Ayame – esta muchacha lleva a nuestro nieto en su vientre

¡No lo digas en voz alta! – grito Minato mientras lanzaba un kunai hacia un árbol que estaba detrás de una figura blanca que se fundía con los árboles, llegando inmediatamente después de su kunai, pero era demasiado tarde, Zetsu se le había escapado

¡Maldición! - dijo apareciendo de nuevo al lado de Kushina - ahora Madara ya lo sabe

¡No importa! ¡No dejare que nada malo le pase a mi nieto! – grito Kushina mientras su cabello ondeaba por la rabia que sentía

¡No lo puedo creer! Según lo que escuche usted es el yondaime ¿no?

Minato se dio la vuelta y vio como el resto del grupo se les había acercado, y observo con curiosidad al sujeto que lo había reconocido a pesar de que parecía estar ciego - Y usted ¿Quién es?

Mi nombre es Uchiha Yashiro y…

¿Un uchiha? – se preguntó Tenten que estaba sosteniendo a una Hinata que de repente se había puesto mal

¡Un uchiha! – grito Kushina alistándose para atacar

Cálmate cielo, deja que se explique – dijo Minato que retenía a su esposa con una mano

Minato no es el momento ni el lugar para esto – Kushina tenía las mejillas coloradas porque Minato había puesto su mano encima de uno de sus pechos

Después de un momento incómodo y que fue de un extraño silencio para Yashiro decidió continuar – por qué estoy vivo creo que se los podre explicar más adelante, pero ahora creo que es el momento de presentarles a alguien que Itachi me pidió que protegiera con mi propia vida. Ven acércate…

Orihime se acercó lentamente, estaba muy nerviosa ¿Estos eran los padres de Naruto? ¿Qué acaso no estaban muertos? Se retiró la capucha esperando que su otto san la presentara, pero no fue necesario ya que ni bien vio su cabello Kushina la abrazo

¡Ah Minato mira… pero si es Orihime chan! – grito mientras le agarraba con ambas manos de los cachetes. Después de un momento se puso seria – Pero tenemos un problema Minato, aquí tenemos a alguien que está esperando un hijo de Naruto y a su prometida – dijo señalando a Orihime

¿Prometida? – dijo en un susurro Hinata sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Primero se enteraba que su amiga estaba esperando un hijo de Naruto y luego aparecía una prometida. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso ya que vio como el hitai de Naruto, el cual estaba amarrado en una de sus piernas se rajaba. – Naruto kun…

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia Hinata y vieron asombrados como el hitai que tenía en una de sus piernas se rompía en vario pedazos, y más aún cuando vieron caer a Hinata caer desmayada diciendo el nombre de Naruto. En ese momento se escuchó el aullido de varios lobos, Minato miro a su esposa, y vio que esta había llegado a la misma conclusión, aunque de sus ojos cayeran varias lagrimas

Nos vamos a casa – Dijo Minato mirando a todos

Pero y ¿Naruto? – pregunto Tenten que sostenía junto a Ayame el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata

De momento no hay nada que podamos hacer – respondió Kushina limpiándose las lágrimas – todo saldar bien – dijo más para ella que para los demás

Aquí corremos un gran peligro – dijo Minato cargando a Hinata en sus brazos y empezando a caminar siendo seguido por todos

**-0000-**

Estaba de costado a la gran jaula del Kyubi, de rodillas, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin energías, sin fuerzas, sin voluntad para levantarse y tratar de hacer algo. Sin embargo escuchaba los gritos y golpes que daba a la jaula el gran zorro de las nueve colas en su intento de escapar.

¡Libérame…! ¡Rompe el maldito sello!

Los gritos del Kyubi eran cada vez más ensordecedores, pero Naruto ni aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada, pero de repente se hizo un profundo silencio, y Naruto sintió una extraña presencia. En ese momento sintió un frio atroz y noto entonces que el zorro se había quedado quieto

¿Ya te lo vienes a llevar…? – pregunto el Kyubi con sarcasmo en la voz. Ahora estaba quieto viendo como el ser supremo se hacía presente en la mente de su carcelero

¡Silencio!

La voz profunda retumbo en los oídos de Naruto, escuchar ese grito hizo a Naruto salir del shock en el que se encontraba. Giro su cabeza y vio asombrado como el Kyubi retrocedía, luego se dio la vuelta y vio a una persona cubierta con una túnica negra que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, y además no se notaba su rostro ya que una capucha la cubría.

¿Quién eres…? – pregunto Naruto, aunque creía saber quién era.

Vengo a ofrecerles un trato…


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por sus comentarios y pues bueno aqui les traigo la continuación de un capitulo que dividi en dos partes por lo extenso que me salio, el primero lo publique ayer y ahora aqui el resto

**Capítulo 15**

Shizune veía como Ino y Sakura atendían a un herido, por los gestos de sus rostros se dio cuenta de que estaban muy preocupadas. De reojo vio como después de activar su byakugan Hyuga Hiashi se le adelantaba y llegaba rápidamente donde estaban las chicas.

Cuando Shizune los alcanzo se dio cuenta que el herido era Neji, tenía una gran herida en el pecho, otra en la cabeza y una en su pierna de la cual salía mucha sangre. Vio que Ino se encargaba de la herida del pecho y Sakura de la herida de la pierna. En ese momento vio como Ino levantaba la vista y le hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

¡No hay forma de entrar…!

Giro la cabeza y vio a Karin que aparecía de entre los árboles, en ese instante noto al herido y se agacho para ayudar. Detrás de ella apareció Kakashi que se puso a hablar con el Kazekage.

Shizune veía como Gaara se iba por la dirección por donde había aparecido Kakashi - ¡¿Qué demonios pasa! – grito exasperada por no entender que ocurría.

Kakashi que estaba viendo por donde se había ido Gaara se dio la vuelta y les hablo a todos – más adelante hay una barrera que no nos deja avanzar, de hecho parece ser la misma barrera que utilizaron los hombres de Orochimaru cuando invadieron Konoha, la diferencia es que esta parece cubrir un área más extensa.

Entonces parece que Danzo y Kabuto ya activaron su trampa… - dijo Hiashi apretando los puños. Aunque nadie dijo nada, eso quería decir que ya tenían a Naruto. Entonces ¿dónde está Hinata? Se preguntó sumamente preocupado.

Que Hanabi hubiera quedado imposibilitada de usar su chacra había arruinado todos sus planes. Cuando Hinata decidió irse tras Naruto, él como jefe del clan había tratado de obstaculizar que se la localizara fácilmente. Había sido una oportunidad que no pudo desaprovechar, aunque tal vez no volviera a ver a Hinata, estaba casi seguro que iba a ser feliz con Naruto. Así Hanabi se volvería su sucesora, y no tendría que sellar a ninguna de sus hijas y volverlas del bouke.

Pero ahora hasta Neji estaba a punto de morir. Cerro sus ojos y le pidió perdón a su hermano por no haber escogido a otro para que se infiltrara en Raiz ¡Si tan solo pudiera confiar en otra persona, no hubiera mandado a su sobrino a esta misión! Los concejeros de su clan no permitirían por nada del mundo que Hinata volviera al clan, decían que era una vergüenza para el clan y que no permitirían que una furcia que había corrido detrás de un hombre manchara la línea de sangre de los Hyuga. Él tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de matar a toda esa manada de arpías por lo que dijeron de su hija, y de paso uno de los más ancianos no había dudado en aprovechar la oportunidad, y había propuesto que a su sobrino Kon se le quitara el sello y fuera el sucesor de Hiashi, para validar la sucesión también había propuesto que se casara con Hanabi, pero si es que no le daba hijos con el byakugan se buscaría otra esposa.

¡Lo había dicho como si es que le estuviera haciendo un favor! El jamás permitiría que su hija casara con esa bestia y mucho menos dejaría al clan bajo su mando. Había escuchado rumores de que Kon como su tío aprovechándose de su posición había violado a algunas mujeres del Bouke, no había podido probar nada ya que las supuestas víctimas lo negaban. Lo bueno es que había conseguido tiempo, si es que conseguía la cura para Hanabi, él sería el que elegiría esposo para su hija, si no, lo haría el concejo. Y si fallaba en eso tenía otro plan al cual no quería recurrir.

Vio como Neji habría los ojos y se acercó rápidamente, había fallado también en proteger al hijo de su hermano, y después tendría que rendir cuentas con su hermano. Después de la entrevista que tuvo con Danzo, donde este le mostro su sharingan, estaba convencido de que su clan seria atacado por este si no le aceptaban estar bajo sus órdenes. Hiashi sabía que no sería un ataque directo, y por eso había decidido que era necesario infiltrar a alguien en Raiz para averiguar que utilizaría para atacar al clan. Y lamentablemente el más capacitado, y de más confianza que tenía era Neji.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Neji tratando de demostrarle que estaba orgulloso de él, luego miro hacia las tres Kunoichis pidiéndoles con la mirada que hicieran todo lo posible por salvarlo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barrera, deseando con todo su corazón que Hinata estuviera bien, abriría esa barrera con sus propias manos si es posible, atraparía a Kabuto y le obligaría a hacer un antídoto, no podía dejar su clan en manos de un déspota como Kon. Había puesto en primer lugar la felicidad de sus hijas, y había fallado. Ahora tenía que pensar en su clan.

Kiba… Kiba estaba en un genjutsu… - dijo Neji en un susurro – la última vez que lo vi… estaba muy herido

Shizune vio como Neji volvía a caer inconsciente, se sintió aliviada al saber que Kiba no los había traicionado

Sera mejor que lo busque Shizune – dijo Sakura - nosotras haremos todo lo posible por salvar a Neji

Karin me puedes decir en qué dirección están Tsume y Hana, de seguro ellas ya están detrás del rastro de Kiba – Shizune vio como Karin se concentraba inmediatamente y partía. Shizune la siguió inmediatamente, mirando antes los gestos de preocupación que tenían Ino y Sakura, y como Gai y Kakashi organizaban al resto de los ambus

**-0000-**

Naruto no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sacudió su cabeza, de hecho no podía creer que el mismísimo Shinigami estaba frente a él ¡y no se lo venía a llevar!

Me lo puede repetir… creo que escuche mal – dijo Naruto que en este momento sentía que renacían sus esperanzas.

Pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber hablado, el Shinigami dirigió su atención por primera vez hacia él, y Naruto sintió una presión en su cuerpo, que lo quería hacer retroceder. En ese momento vio como el Shinigami se acercaba y se paraba frente a él. Recién al tenerlo tan cerca noto que una de sus manos era normal, y la otra era solo huesos, pero cuando dirigió su vista a su rostro creyó ver por un instante el rostro de una mujer, pero no estaba seguro.

Como escuchaste, si aceptan el trato liberare el chacra del Kyubi que selle con el sacrificio de tu padre… - el Shinigami callo un momento observando fijamente a Naruto - Pero no se lo devolveré al Kyubi de momento… no puedo confiar en él para que pelee contra Madara y vuelva a quedar sellado, quizás esta vez para siempre. Que dices Kyubi ¿aceptas lo que te propuse mentalmente?

Naruto vio como el Kyubi gruñía y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas las rejas por el insulto que acababa de recibir. Pero Naruto estaba confuso, en primer lugar pensaba que si soportar la mitad del chacra del zorro en su cuerpo, era más de lo que podía tolerar ¡Como podría soportar todo el chacra del zorro!

Pensó que liberar el chacra que estaba en poder del Shinigami los ayudaría a escapar de la situación en la que se encontraban, y luego una vez libres, como sea aprendería a controlar al Kyubi, y aunque no le gustaba utilizaría su chacra para pelear contra Madara, que al parecer era más odiado por el Shinigami que por el mismo. Pero ahora estaba confundido ¿Qué es entonces lo que planeaba el Shinigami?

En este momento estas siendo transportado a otro cuerpo, a uno que tiene el sharingan, te arriesgas a pasar la vida eterna siendo esclavo de Danzo si es que el cómo Madara aprende como evadirme? – Dijo el Shinigami al Kyubi sin dejar de mirar a Naruto – Y si te liberas aquí luego te arriesgaras a enfrentar a Madara, sabiendo que además del sharingan el tiene el control sobre casti todo el resto de los Bijus

Después de un momento de silencio el Kyubi hablo - ¿Cómo estás seguro de que funcionara?

Porque tú ya no estarás en su cuerpo, porque es descendiente de su padre y de su madre, dos personas que tú conoces muy bien, y también estoy seguro porque yo le ayudare. – el Shinigami se calló esperando la respuesta del Kyubi, pero al final agrego algo más para convencerlo – tu conciencia estará segura en mi reino, y cuando él muera recuperaras todo, después de todo que es la vida de un humano comparado con la tuya. Y también no te olvides que tenemos el mismo enemigo

¿Eh…? ¿De qué hablan? Se preguntaba Naruto mirando alternativamente al Shinigami y al Kyubi

Acepto… - dijo el Kyubi después de un largo rato

Decidiste bien… ahora tú Naruto, sabes que si Danzo extrae el Kyubi de tu cuerpo morirás ¿No es cierto? - espero a ver como Naruto asentía y luego agachaba la cabeza – como ya te dije hace un momento, mi objetivo es Madara, y sé que tú también quieres derrotarlo ¿pero estas listo para enfrentarte a él y derrotarlo? Te lo digo porque sé que ahora también cuenta con el Rinnengan

Naruto apretó los puños, la única forma en que Madara hubiera podido obtener el Rinnengan, era trasplantándose los ojos de Nagato - ¿Cómo…?

El cómo no importa en este momento, lo que importa es que estoy seguro de que si te enfrentas a él morirás – el Shinigami vio como Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha y tenía los puños apretados. Noto que estaba por hablar y se le adelanto.

Sé que me dirás que tú nunca te rendirás, y que entrenaras duro para poder derrotarlo… ¡Pero no servirá! – alzo la voz haciendo dar un respingo tanto a Naruto como al Kyubi – Por eso te propongo darte todo el chacra del kyubi… sin que lo tengas a él encerrado en tu cuerpo.

Decir que Naruto tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa era poco, de hecho ya se imaginaba peleando contra Madara con esa cantidad de chacra que algunos decían que era inagotable por lo inmensa que era – Entonces con todo ese chacra derrotare a Madara fácilmente

¡No seas tonto! – le grito el Shinigami – La cantidad de chacra no es lo más importante, si no ¿Por qué crees que derroto tan fácilmente al Kyubi hace tiempo?

El Kyubi gruño nuevamente al recordar su derrota frente a Madara, Naruto agacho la cabeza avergonzado – Entonces que…

Lo primero que harás es buscar que es lo que lo hace inmortal… pero de eso hablaremos más adelante si es que aceptas el trato. Lo primero que tienes que tener en cuenta es que la esencia del chacra del kyubi es maldad, y que tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportar semejante cantidad de energía.

Naruto levanto la vista de golpe sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar – Entonces como es que…

Si, si… tranquilo no te preocupes ya tengo pensado todo. Para lo segundo es algo simple que te daré si aceptas el trato, pero para lo primero tienes que entender que nada es gratis. Tu padre medio su alma para que yo sellara la mitad del chacra del Kyubi…

Pero…

Sé que de nada me serviría si tú murieses. Por eso te pido a cambio algo que nos beneficiara a ambos… - el Shinigami se calló esperando que Naruto hablara

¿Qué es entonces…? – pregunto Naruto presintiendo que tal vez sería más costoso que su propia vida

Tus recuerdos – el Shinigami en ese momento empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Naruto. Y antes de que empezara a hablar continúo – ya te dije, el chacra de un demonio es en esencia maldad. Tú tienes en tu cuerpo un sello que impedía que el chacra saliera de control. Pero ¿te acuerdas que es lo que pasaba cuando perdías el control?

Naruto en este momento se encontraba de rodillas, no podía ni siquiera hablar por la presión que ejercía en su cuerpo el Shinigami dando vueltas a su alrededor. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mirando extrañado, como cada vez que pasaba por su frente veía un rostro diferente bajo su capucha. Ahora estaba seguro que había visto hace un momento el rostro de una mujer, pero ahora también veía más rostros, de mujeres y hombres de distintas edades. Cada vuelta que daba el Shinigami Naruto veía un rostro diferente.

Entonces imagínate ahora cada vez que te acuerdes como te trataron en Konoha cuando eras niño ¿Qué crees que pasaría…? Yo te voy a responder… matarías a todos los que estuvieran a tu alcance, sin importar que sea tu amigo, tu novia… o tu propio hijo.

Escuchar lo último fue lo que acabo de convencer a Naruto, recordar lo que le había relatado Shion… No, no podía aceptar que eso sucediera – Acepto

Sabia decisión… - el Shinigami se detuvo en la espalda de Naruto – Entonces empezaras desde cero, cuando te enojes después de la transformación, tú enojo debería ir dirigido a tu rival, y no atacar a cualquiera que este delante de ti. Además esa katana que tienes, no es una katana normal. Un hombre la hizo para el Kyubi hace mucho tiempo… supongo que para ganarse su generosidad. Pero ¿para qué le puede servir una Katana a un demonio?

Sin embargo lo más gracioso es que si le podría servir al Kyubi, sirve para canalizar su chacra y utilizarla como arma. Además te habrás dado cuenta de que te quedabas sin energías ¿no? Bueno eso es porque está hecha para un demonio y no para un humano, por eso la espada te repelía, pero al mismo tiempo no se quería separar de ti porque sentía la presencia del Kyubi

No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo llego al poder de los Uchiha, pero es una suerte que ahora este bajo tu poder ya que si alguna vez te enfureces mucho te ayudara a que no pierdas el control. Y para que tu cuerpo no se desintegra si alguna vez necesitas utilizar gran cantidad del chacra del kyubi una máscara aparecerá en tu rostro. Esta evitara que te desintegres, pero nunca intentes utilizar todo el chacra del kyubi porque en ese caso ni la máscara podrá soportarlo.

En ese momento el Shinigami toco la espalda de Naruto con su mano normal. – Prepárate borrare todos tus recuerdos, excepto las indicaciones que te di

Naruto había quedado sorprendido por la historia de la katana que estaba agarrando, pero al momento de sentir la mano del Shinigami en su espalda una serie de imagines pasaron por su mente, los momentos más felices de su vida, pero él hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en eso. Cuando las imágenes llegaron a estos últimos días, se sintió muy feliz al recordar que no lo habían traicionado, que uno de sus amigos a pesar de estar en un poderoso genjutsu hizo todo lo posible por prevenirlo del peligro que existía, que había personas que realmente lo amaban… Sin embargo no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro al recordar el momento en que Ayame le dijo que iba a ser padre, ahora que por fin tendría una familia, de hecho una familia grande le pasaba esto, si tan solo se hubiera detenido a pensar un momento en la actitud de Kiba, esto no hubiera pasado.

Tal vez era lo mejor, se dijo a sí mismo, seguramente de esta forma lo relatado por Shion no se llegaría a cumplir y él no haría dalo a las personas que amaba, aunque esto significara en cierta forma de Uzumaki Naruto muriera. Al final de cuentas que era un hombre sin sus recuerdos

Ahora escúchame bien… - Le dijo el Shinigami antes de borrar sus recuerdos – Podrás contar con mis Burauza(exploradores), ellos son los que buscan y me avisan cuando alguien está a punto de pasar a mi reino, solo convócalos y acudirán a tu llamado. Pero lo más importante, es de que te dirijas a Kiri, ahí debe de estar la clave para averiguar qué es lo que utilizo Madara para escapar de mi alcance.

Al acabar de hablar el Shinigami, inserto un poco de energía por la espalda de Naruto, este cerró sus ojos luego de un momento y luego empezó a desvanecerse del lugar donde estaba la jaula del Kyubi

Tu eres mi guerrero – El Shinigami hablo mirándolo antes de que Naruto desapareciera completamente – Y ahora sigues tu Demonio…

Espere un momento Shinigami Sam…

El Shinigami se dio la vuelta sorprendido por escuchar la voz de alguien más, y al ver de quien se trataba sintió furia al darse cuenta que alguien más se metería en su cacería. Un poco alejado de ellos había una persona de piel oscura, con una gran cabellera blanca, que como vestimenta usaba una túnica blanca que le cubría hasta sus pies, pero lo mas asombroso de este sujeto era que de su espalda salían dos inmensas alas blancas - ¡¿Qué hace un Tenshi(ángel) aquí?

Mi señor está preocupado con lo que está haciendo, el cuerpo de un humano no está preparado para tales cantidades de energía, teme que el joven Naruto no sea capaz de soportar tanto poder y termine arrasando con buena parte del mundo – el Tenshi hablo pausadamente relatando las preocupaciones de su señor

Tome todas las previsiones – el Shinigami trataba de contener la furia que sentía en ese momento – además Naruto estaba por pasar a mi reino, si es que yo no hubiera intervenido, y aquí el Kyubi tarde o temprano hubiera vuelto a pasar a manos de Madara, o es que tu señor no está molesto con este sujeto que se resiste a cumplir las leyes de la vida y muerte

Mi señor me advirtió que usted no claudicaría fácilmente, así que me dijo que no interferiría en sus planes, si es que le deja poner a alguien al lado del joven Naruto para que pueda ayudarlo. – dijo el Tenshi

¡Para evitar que se salga de control querrás decir…! ¿Y quién será? ¿Acaso tú? – el Shinigami se calló un momento analizando la oferta – Crees que me gusta depender de un humano para alcanzar mis objetivos, si por mi fuera lo haría yo mismo, pero que yo esté aquí en el mundo por mucho tiempo causaría grandes estragos. Y depender de un ser tan poderoso como el Kyubi para que rápidamente sea sometido por el Uchiha… No lo creo, necesito a este muchacho, así que aceptare tu oferta

El Kyubi estaba débil, al sentir que su chacra era traspasado a otro cuerpo, pero al ver a alguien que era su enemigo por naturaleza le enceguecieron en furia, y más al escuchar como el Shinigami lo menospreciaba. Pero lo que más le enfurecía es saber que era verdad, que tal vez que con su inmenso poder no podría derrotar al Uchiha, por eso aceptaba que su mente, su persona, se fuera con el Shinigami temporalmente, de todas formas si prestándole su chacra a su antiguo carcelero este podía derrotarlo, era como si él mismo lo venciera.

Mi señor se alegrara mucho al escuchar que usted acepto, pero no seré yo ni otro de mis hermanos, lo más justo seria, que si usted utiliza un humano para detener a esa persona que hozo enfrentarse a usted, como a mi señor, lo más justo sería que también nosotros usemos a un humano. De hecho aquí muy cerca hay alguien que en estos momentos está agonizando y está a punto de pasar a su reino, sin embargo, es alguien que no debería estar en esta situación ya que fue provocado por alguien que también juega con las leyes de la vida y de la muerte – dijo el Tenshi

El Shinigami se concentró un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza - ¡Ahh, esa maldita serpiente, ya mando a mi reino a algunas personas que todavía no debieron estar ahí! Ya me encargare más delante de esa serpiente, de hecho creo que le ordenare a Naruto que lo destruya a la primera oportunidad que se le presente. Está bien no aceptare a esa persona todavía en mi reino, haz con ella lo que creas conveniente.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso el Shinigami observo como el Tenshi desaparecía – Bueno Kyubi continuemos, es momento de unir todo tu chacra – le dijo acercándose y poniendo la mano esquelética en el hocico del Kyubi y luego rompiendo el sello de la jaula del Kyubi

**-0000-**

Mitarashi Anko se encontraba postrada en el suelo boca abajo, tenía muchas heridas y sentía como poco a poco se le acababa la vida. En sus últimos momentos de conciencia observaba como a su lado estaba parado un sonriente Kabuto, el cual momentos antes de que llegara Naruto la había derrotado. Pero no le había querido dar el golpe de gracia, había puesto una barrera que les permitía ver el exterior, sin embargo Naruto no podía verlos, le había dicho que observara como el jinchuriki moriría.

Así fue como presencio como Naruto llegaba detrás de Kiba, e inmediatamente caía en la trampa que le habían preparado. Ahora podía ver como Danzo estaba pletórico mientras un chacra rojo ingresaba a su cuerpo.

No puedo creer como Orochimaru sama pudo tener una aprendiz mediocre y débil como tú, si yo hubiera estado con el desde mi niñez uhmm… - suspiro Kabuto poniendo ojos soñadores

Con que era eso, pensó Anko viendo a Kabuto – Así que por eso siempre fuiste fiel a Orochimaru – se rio sintiendo un gran dolor al hacerlo – Y dime ¿tuviste tu oportunidad o…? – no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento vio como kabuto desaparecía

Kabuto no escucho lo que le dijo Anko, ya que observaba preocupado como las cosas parecían haber salido mal – Sera mejor que desaparezca de aquí – dijo y se fue en una nube humo, provocando que tanto la barrera que había puesto para que Anko observara la muerte del jinchuriki, como la que mantenía alejados a los de Konoha desaparecieran.

Anko en ese momento sintió como alguien le cargaba, estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente pero creyó ver que el que la llevaba tenía alas

Tengo un trabajo para ti – escucho que le decía el que la cargaba antes de caer inconsciente.

**-0000-**

Danzo se sentía en las nubes, nunca creyó sentir tanto poder en su vida, y lo mejor de todo es que ese poder era todo suyo - ¡Si…! ¡Con este poder el mundo se rendirá a mis pies! ¡El mundo entero estará bajo mi poder! – gritaba y luego reía con unas carcajadas que rayaban en lo maniático.

Pero esas carcajadas pararon de golpe al sentir como el flujo de energía que ingresaba en su cuerpo se incrementaba, haciéndole sentir dolor.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto buscando con su vista a kabuto, dándose cuenta que este había desaparecido

Dirigió su vista a su brazo derecho y observo asombrado como sus ojos con Sharingan explotaban uno a uno - ¡No… no…! – gritaba presa del pánico sintiendo un dolor desgarrador cuando su ojo derecho explotaba - ¡No…! – grito

Llevo sus dos manos a la concavidad hueca donde antes estaba su mayor tesoro, el ojo de Uchiha Shisui, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para las lamentaciones ya que sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se hinchaba, sus brazos se hincharon rápidamente obligándolo a separarlos de su rostro, lo siguiente fueron sus piernas y finalmente su torso y su cabeza. Las cosas pasaron rápidamente no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había fallado, su cuerpo exploto en mil pedazos, que rápidamente fueron incinerados por la energía que se empezó a formar en el lugar.

La explosión no solo afecto al cuerpo de Danzo, alrededor de dos kilómetros a la redonda no quedo nada, solamente una gran extensión de terreno desolado, y en el centro por unos escaso segundos se pudo apreciar la figura del poderoso Kyubi en toda su grandeza. Un rugido de rabia fue lanzado de las fauces del zorro antes de que este se fuera encogiendo poco a poco, ya que su chacra ingresaba por los ojos de un inconsciente Naruto.

El cuerpo de Naruto mientras recibía el chacra del zorro fue cambiando, su estatura aumento llegando a ser más alto que su padre por algunos centímetros, su cuerpo adquirió un perfecto equilibrio entre fuerza y agilidad, haciendo crecer sus músculos lo justo para obtener esto, pero también lo que quizá fue su rasgo más característico desaparecía, las marcas de sus mejillas. En fin se formaba el cuerpo que Naruto hubiera tenido si es que de niño recibía una buena alimentación y nunca hubiera tenido la presencia encerrada en un sello del Kyubi en su interior, ahora él tenía bajo su control el chacra del zorro.

Mientras que poco a poco el Kyubi se hacía más pequeño, en el rostro de Naruto se empezó a formar una máscara. Al cabo de un momento se pudo apreciar totalmente formada, y esa ahora era la demostración de que este guerrero contaba con el poder del Kyubi, ya que la máscara era la representación de un zorro. Esta mascara solo cubría la parte superior del rostro de Naruto llegando solamente hasta la nariz dejando la boca y el mentón al descubierto. Era de un rojo profundo, teniendo un contorno negro alrededor de los ojos, lo que hacía resaltar más el color rojo de los ojos que en este momento estaban abiertos, observando al pequeño zorro del color de la máscara que estaba parado frente a él, y a su lado estaba el Shinigami

Cuando los últimos residuos del chacra del zorro entraron a su cuerpo una nueva explosión sucedió, dando por acabado la unión entre cuerpo y chacra, y luego Naruto cayo nuevamente inconsciente.

Vístelo y llévatelo donde te dije antes… - en ese mismo momento uno de los esclavos del Shinigami apareció presto para cumplir sus órdenes – Ahora que te parece si te entretienes con esto mientras Naruto es el dueño de tu chacra ¿eh? – el Shinigami estaba contento al ver que sus cálculos no habían fallado y el cuerpo de Naruto había podido soportar tanta energía

En ese momento un Burauza que en este caso era un gran murciélago negro, traía entre sus garras el alma de Danzo. El Kyubi pensó que a final de cuentas este tiempo en el reino del Shinigami no sería aburrido después de todo

¿Eh…? ¿Por qué escogiste esa ropa? – pregunto el Shinigami extrañado viendo la ropa que le había puesto su esclava a Naruto

Mi señor… - respondió arrodillándose la esclava pensando que había contrariado a su señor

¡Vamos responde…!

Porque pensé que le iba a quedar bien… - respondió presurosa

¿Por qué pensaste que le iba a quedar bien…? – ni bien acabo de decir esto empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Cuando se calmó miro fijamente a su esclava – Tú durante mucho tiempo me serviste muy bien, además del hecho de que eres una de la que más rápido se arrepintió de haberme desafiado… cumpliste tu castigo, eres libre… ve y descansa en paz

La esclava abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sintiendo como su cuerpo putrefacto se volvía a reconstituir. Cuando acabo, se pudo ver a una mujer hermosa, que por no querer perder su belleza, había hecho un pacto con un demonio para poder disfrutar de ella eternamente. Pero ahora las lágrimas caían por su rostro al saber que por fin era libre del error que había cometido, después de un momento se empezó a rodear de una brillante luz antes de desaparecer.

Bueno vámonos – dijo el Shinigami, pero antes ordenando a otro Burauza para que llevara a Naruto al lugar donde habían acordado que se encontraría con el elegido del Tenshi

El Kyubi vio como el rostro del alma de Danzo denotaba un gran pánico, después de todo el poco poder que le había quedado le serviría al Kyubi para atormentarlo mientras estuviera en el reino del Shinigami.

**-0000-**

Apenas habían podido escapar de la explosión, estaban muy cansados, Gai sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo aun agonizante de Neji, Sakura e Ino se encontraban apoyadas en unos árboles tratando de recuperar el aliento. En ese instante vieron aparecer a Kakashi que traía en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Karin, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar vieron aparecer a Hiashi cargando a Gaara, que se encontraba muy débil.

Si no nos hubiera protegido con un domo de arena, creo que ahora estuviéramos muertos – dijo Hiashi poniendo en el suelo a Gaara y recordando como este había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de romper la barrera, y en un momento de impotencia le escucho gritar que atraparía a Kabuto sea como sea

Nosotros también estábamos cerca y cuando la barrera desapareció Karin grito de dolor y cayo desmayada – Kakashi coloco con cuidado a Karin en el suelo – Shizune se separó de nosotros un momento antes, ahora… no sé dónde estará o si estará bien

¿Y dónde están los demás? – pregunto Gai mirando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de ver aparecer a alguien mas

Ese… fue el chacra del Kyubi ¿verdad sensei? – Cuando vio el asentimiento de Kakashi continuo – entonces Naruto… Naruto… esta – nadie respondió - ¡Naruto! - Grito Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, al escuchar el grito de Sakura Ino se puso a llorar dejándose caer al lado del árbol donde estaba apoyada

**-0000-**

Habían sentido la explosión y luego el chacra del Kyubi. Kushina había corrido en dirección de la explosión y Minato fue tras ella para detenerla, pero no habían avanzado mucho ya que una de los esclavos del Shinigami se les había aparecido y les había dicho que no se metieran, que debían volver a su casa a esperar. ¿A esperar que? No se los había dicho ya que desapareció inmediatamente.

Ahora todos caminaban con paso lento, tardarían en volver a su casa, pero nadie iba con ánimos de correr. Hinata aún estaba desmayada, y Minato se preguntaba qué haría su hijo con ella. Ahora estaban caminando muy cerca del terreno que fue afectado por las explosiones y se sorprendió al ver como Tenten corría hacia unos árboles caídos y empezaba a despejar un lugar – ¿Qué suc…? – la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver que ahí estaba el cuerpo de una persona

Shizune san aguante… aguante – decía Tenten mientras trataba de levantar unas ramas que estaban encima del cuerpo de Shizune

Minato había dejado a Hinata con los demás y llego rápido al lugar, siendo seguido inmediatamente por su esposa - ¿No es Shizune la sobrina de Dan? – pregunto Kushina después de despejar todo lo que estaba encima de Shizune

Así es, es la aprendiz de la Tsunade sama – dijo Tenten mientras comprobaba su pulso, dando un suspiro al ver que estaba viva – parece que solo tiene algunos huesos rotos, pero yo no sé qué más hacer…

¡Qué hermosa se ha vuelto? – Minato hablo sin ser consciente de que hablaba en voz alta, cuando sintió la mirada de su esposa cambio rápidamente de tema – hay que llevarla rápidamente a casa, ahí sabremos que hacer

Pero porque no a Konoha directamente, si como Kushina san nos contó Tsunade sama ya es nuevamente la hokage creo que sería mejor ir allá ¿no? – dijo Tenten mirando al yondaime

Todavía no, veremos cómo se ponen las cosas antes de ir a Konoha. Ahora será mejor que nos apuremos en llegar – dijo Minato mirando a todas las personas que ahora lo acompañaban. Agradecía que su casa fuera grande si no, no sabía dónde acomodaría a Ayame, Orihime, Shion y el resto que los acompañaban.

**Días después:**

Sus cabellos rubios se movían por el fuerte viento que hacía, pero a él no le importaba, estaba fascinado observando como suavemente la luz le iba ganando a la noche. Sentado a la orilla de un cerro, disfrutaba de algo que seguramente debió de haberle gustado antes. Llevo una de sus manos a una de sus mejillas, y nuevamente sintió como si algo le faltara, de hecho esto sucedía desde que vio su reflejo en la orilla de un lago.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos rápidamente, sus ojos no soportaban mucho la luz, así que se puso la capucha tratando de evitar que la luz llegara a sus ojos rojos. Vestía una túnica blanca que casi le cubría todo el cuerpo, y que por su forma parecía estar compuesta por varias capas, unos pantalones de un verde oscuro cubrían sus piernas y los cuales en la parte inferior iban metidos dentro de un par de botas de color café. En su espalda llevaba en su funda su katana y además de unos protectores de brazos que de momento no sabía para que servían.

¡Naruto…! ¡Donde te metiste maldito gaki…!

Se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar los gritos que lo llamaban, su nombre había resultado ser Naruto, el cual le gustaba mucho. Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la voz que lo llamaba, de hecho ella era la única persona que conocía, y a pesar de su forma de ser a él le caía bien

Que sucede Anko – dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de una roca que hasta el momento lo cubría de su visión. Tuvo que levantar la vista para poder verle el rostro debajo de la capucha. Quién lo diría, así hubiera sido Naruto si se hubiera alimentado bien de niño, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo el Tenshi mientras los dos esperaban que la máscara que cubría su rostro se fuera rompiendo. Y cuando lo hizo a Anko casi se le cayó la mandíbula, creía que volvería a ver el rostro aun aniñado de Naruto, pero sin embargo vio el rostro de una persona más madura, y ¡Que estaba como quería!.

Al ver su expresión de escepticismo, el Tenshi le había explicado que el absorber semejante cantidad de energía a Naruto le había significado un gasto a su cuerpo, según el Tenshi creía que se vería mucho más maduro, pero se alegraba de haberse equivocado ya que no le parecía justo que el muchacho perdiera tantos años de vida.

Sin embargo Anko estaba segura que no aparentaría más de veinte años, y su cuerpo… a Anko se le había hecho agua la boca al observar sus músculos bien definidos, pero en lo justa medida para no perder agilidad. Como el Tenshi le había dicho esta era la estatura que debía de tener realmente Naruto si hubiera recibido una buena alimentación, y los músculos, pues era como se vería Naruto a sus veinte años, y ella era la afortunada en verlo ahora

Luego el Tenshi se había ido recordándole que su misión era de estar junto a Naruto y evitar que perdiera el control de su poder, y que además tenía que enseñarle a pelear de nuevo, pero eso parecía que iba a ser fácil ya que ayer en su único entrenamiento Naruto al principio había dudado en querer pelear, pero cuando se había animado lo había hecho como si nunca hubiera olvidado hacerlo, aunque parecía que todavía no dominaba sus kages bunshin, que supuestamente habían sido su especialidad, y las técnicas más complejas pero ya habría tiempo para eso, después de todo ella no podía enseñarle a usar el rasengan ya que no lo conocía. Solo quedaba esperar que recordara como utilizar las técnicas, el Tenshi le había dicho que el Shinigami en borrar eso de su mente no había sido tan riguroso, que tarde o temprano se acordaría, no como sus demás recuerdos que estaban borrados para siempre.

Eso le resulto lo más difícil de aceptar, Naruto ya no conocía a nadie, y ella se había tenido que presentar de nuevo, ¿qué harían sus amigos cuando se encontraran con Naruto y este no supiera quiénes eran? Bueno si es que alguna vez se encontraban con alguien, ya que no creía que volvieran a Konoha pronto. Y cuando ella le había preguntado al Tenshi que ¿Por qué no le habían borrado la mente a ella también? El Tenshi le había dicho que no podían soltar dos polluelos recién nacidos al mundo, Naruto necesitaba a alguien que lo guiara, no otra persona que estuviera igual de confundida.

Anko puso una mano en su cuello, de hecho era algo que hacia inconscientemente ya que aún no creía que el Tenshi le haya quitado la marca de la maldición tan fácilmente – Vamos, es tiempo de partir – le dijo mientras sentía un escalofrió al igual que cada vez que veía de cerca esos ojos que parecían pedir sangre

N/A: Bueno esto sería como el final de la primera parte de la historia. Ahora Naruto tiene el poder del Kyubi, sin tener a su molesto inquilino "gracias" al Shinigami

Aunque con un costo muy alto, que incluyo años de su vida perdidos, pero que Naruto está dispuesto a pagar con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos. Ahora con la ayuda de la "reclutada" Anko tendrán que averiguar ¿qué es lo que utiliza Madara para ser inmortal?

Pero la personalidad de Naruto le permite contrarrestar la maldad del chacra del kyubi, por eso en cierta manera es escogido por el Shinigami como su guerrero, no quería alguien que se vuelva peor que Madara.

¿Qué pasara cuando vuelva a Konoha? ¿Qué harán sus chicas cuando lo vean tan cambiado? ¿Neji y Kiba sobrevivirán? ¿NejixTenten?

Algo mas aqui creo que no se pueden poner imagenes (o yo no encuentro la forma) pero que se hagan mas a la idea que la nueva vestimenta de Naruto es similar a la del juego Assasin Creed

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno en primer lugar: mil gracias por sus comentarios, en segundo: mil disculpas por la demora, bueno tuve algunos problemas personales que ocuparon todo mi tiempo, y que casi ya los tengo solucionados. Y en tercer lugar les dejo con la continuación de la historia

**Capítulo 16**

Creo que lo mejor sería si fuéramos a Konoha, Tsunade Sama ya debió de recuperar el control de la aldea. Dijo Temari viendo como Karui con una expresión abatida observaba una gran extensión de terreno devastado

Pero…

Nosotras no somos especialistas en rastreo, después de analizar las cosas por un momento creo que lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio fue eso. Después de decir eso Temari observo como Karui la miraba a los ojos y en su rostro se notaba un semblante de tristeza y preocupación que tan bien Temari estaba segura que ella tenía

¿Qué les diremos…? Pregunto Karui temiendo la reacción de las chicas que acababa de conocer y que le habían llegado a caer tan bien

Temari sabía a quienes se refería Karui, y ella tan bien estaba preocupada por la reacción que tuvieran las chicas, especialmente Ayame.

Lo buscamos durante varios días… y aunque no lo encontramos, sé que Naruto está bien, tiene que estar bien. Dijo Temari después de un momento, y aunque no sabía cómo podía estar tan segura de eso, pero algo en su interior le decía que él no estaba muerto.

Él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente ¿no es cierto? Karui lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo a ser la misma que era.

Temari noto el cambio en su amiga y algo asombrada volvió a sospechar que Karui sentía algo por Naruto, después de como lo había tratado el primer día en que se encontraron, y ver cómo había cambiado su forma de comportarse con el rubio en el transcurso de los demás días, pero sobre todo por que dejo de protestar por no poder ir a buscar a su querido sensei, y más bien se había ofrecido a luchar junto a Naruto y luego ponerse a buscarlo durante estos días después de la explosión, incluso ahora era reacia a abandonar la búsqueda. Realmente como decían todos, Naruto era capaz de cambiar a la gente.

Pero tan bien Temari estaba algo inquieta, ni bien paso la explosión y ver que Naruto no aparecía, sintió como si algo le oprimiera el pecho, impidiéndole respirar normalmente, y eso hasta el día de hoy no había desaparecido, y aunque tratara de negarlo sabía que no desaparecería hasta que encontraran a Naruto

Bueno… nos vamos. Dijo Temari tratando de dejar esos pensamientos para después, lo primero era ir a traer ayuda. Vio como Karui asentía con su cabeza, pero antes de que se pudieran mover notaron como cuatro personas se ponían de rodillas frente a ellos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? Exclamo Karui poniéndose en guardia desenvainando su katana

¿Usted es Sabaku no Temari? Pregunto una de las personas que resultó ser una mujer ya de edad madura

Temari había invocado a su abanico y estaba lista para atacar, pero bajo la guardia al notar que ninguna de las cuatro personas parecía querer atacarlas, ya que estaban de rodillas y mantenían la cabeza gacha a excepción de la mujer que le había hablado.

Sí, soy yo respondió después de un momento notando como al escuchar esa respuesta el resto de las personas había levantado la cabeza, y Temari se dio cuenta que en total eran dos mujeres y dos hombres.

¡Por favor tienen que ayudarnos! Exclamo la misma mujer que les había hablado momentos antes. Ella nos dijo que aparte de los shinobis de Konoha únicamente podíamos confiar en los de Suna

¿Pero a que se refieren? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto nuevamente Karui que también había bajado la guardia intrigada por el pedido de ayuda

Somos shinobis médicos de Amegakure, pero más médicos que shinobis ya que nuestra capacidad de pelea es muy baja. Respondió el hombre que estaba más cerca de la mujer que había hablado antes mientras entrelazaba sus manos con dicha mujer.

Si, así es, nos dirigíamos a Konoha donde nuestra señora nos dijo que podían llegar a curarlo, pero después de sentir las peleas y la explosión temimos encontrarnos con alguien que nos pudiera atacar, y como ya escucharon nosotros no somos muy buenos peleando, y si lo dejamos mucho tiempo sin atenderlo puede morir ya que está muy delicado. Dijo la otra mujer que estaba siendo abrazada por el otro hombre.

Temari noto en ese momento que parecían estar frente a dos parejas de esposos, y cuando estuvo por preguntar de que a quien se referían escucho como Karui gritaba…

Vamos a que esperan y todos se pusieron en marcha

Temari suspiro y decidió seguirlos. Sabía que Karui creía que estaban hablando de Naruto, pero ella llego a la conclusión de que se referían a otra persona pero la pregunta era a quien. La respuesta la tuvo cuando llegaron al campamento de los de Ame, allí habían dos mujeres más que atendían en este momento a una persona que estaba en una camilla en el suelo. Las sospechas de Temari se hicieron realidad al notar que el herido era una persona de cabello blanco, pero se asombró al ver quién era el herido.

¡No puede ser…!

Todos se dieron la vuelta y Temari se dijo que Kakashi quien apareció detrás, le había quitado las palabras de la boca, pero también noto como este tenía ojeras y un semblante abatido en su rostro, que no desapareció ni al ver el milagro que tenían delante de ellos.

¿Pero si son de Ame, como es que aparecieron aquí? Pregunto Kakashi a los de Ame sin separar su vista de la persona a la que cuidaban

Pues un clon de nuestra señora nos trajo aquí, aunque la idea era aparecer lo más cerca de Konoha que fuera posible, pero como Konan sama en ese momento estaba luchando con alguien, por eso suponemos que perdió el control de su clon por concentrarse en el combate y por ello vinimos a parar a unos días de aquí. Respondió uno de los hombres de Ame

¡Es imposible…! Dijo Tsume quien también apareció detrás de Kakashi junto a su compañero Kuromaru

¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? Pregunto Karui viendo a los shinobis de Konoha

Tendremos que volver. Dijo después de un momento Kakashi ignorando a Karui. Si Danzo sigue vivo y lo ve de seguro lo matara

¡Maldición tienes razón! No podemos dejarlo desprotegido, y además tenemos que buscar otra forma de tratar de rastrear a Naruto. Dijo Tsume viendo como Kakashi asentía y escuchando como Kuromaru maldecía al no poder encontrar el rastro de Naruto.

Pero a pesar de su desanimo por cómo habían salido las cosas, Tsume estaba más tranquila ya que pudieron encontrar a su hijo Kiba y ahora iba rumbo a Konoha, y se había limpiado su nombre tras lo que dijo Hyuga Neji, que estaba más herido que su propio hijo. Aunque si no se hubieran encontrado con Kakashi, y el resto no creía que su hijo hubiera sobrevivido sin la atención de Sakura e Ino, y el pobre Akamaru era atendido por su hija Ayame.

Ahora nuestra prioridad es proteger a Jiraiya Sama. Dijo finalmente Tsume apretando los puños, más tarde arreglaría cuentas con el maldito de Danzo

**-0000-**

Tenten observaba como Shion estaba parada frente a la ventana observando con la mirada fija, como si esperara ver de un momento a otro ver aparecer a Naruto, Nemu y Orihime estaban sentadas en una esquina de la gran sala, tratando de distraerse ambas con cualquier cosa, al parecer ambas se habían hecho amigas rápidamente. Dirigió su vista al centro de la sala donde vio como Kushina escogía ropa de bebe que al parecer era la que nunca llego a usar su hijo, y ahora por fin podría utilizarla, pero su nieto. Lo raro era como Kushina san con una sonrisa en su rostro de rato en rato dirigía su vista hacia Shizune, la cual estaba con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro al lado de Minato san mientras escuchaba lo que le decía este.

Lo que le parecía raro era ver como Kushina no se enojaba al ver como claramente su esposo coqueteaba con la ayudante de la Hokage. Tenten suspiro y se dijo que tal vez se estuviera imaginando cosas, ya que no creía que siguieran el ejemplo de su hijo al tener varias novias, prefería pensar que todos tenían distintas formas de evitar imaginarse que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Naruto. Dirigió su vista a su lado donde Hinata y Ayame se contaban algo entre susurros, al parecer las dos seguían siendo amigas, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado.

De repente vio como Ayame se desvanecía y estaba a punto de caer de su asiento si es que no lo hubiera evitado Hinata sosteniéndola rápidamente. En ese instante noto como Shizune y el resto se aglomeraba dónde estaban Hinata y Ayame

¡Hay que llevarla a una cama rápidamente! Dijo Shizune y Minato tomo a Ayame en sus brazos y la llevo a una de las habitaciones, siendo seguido por unas preocupadas Kushina u Hinata.

Tenten noto que todos los habitantes de la casa habían aparecido en ese instante, Yashiro san entro rápidamente en la sala junto a la madre de Orihime y su esposo, quien cargaba a un pequeño de alrededor de cuatro años, tal vez enterarse que su madre se había casado y que ahora tenía otro hijo, impedía a Orihime acercarse a su madre. También en ese momento ingresaron las asistentes del templo de Shion, comandadas por Nana, quien mandaba a una y a otra por algo que creía que sería necesario.

Después que paso la conmoción del momento solo acompañaron a Ayame, la madre de Naruto, Shizune, Nana y Hinata. El padre de Naruto caminaba de un lado hacia el otro con la cabeza gacha. Cuando vieron aparecer a Shizune junto a Kushina todos dirigieron su vista hacia ellas esperando cualquier novedad.

Está muy delicada, necesita equipos especiales, tenemos que llevarla a Konoha. Dijo Shizune mientras que Kushina miraba fijamente a su esposo esperando que dijera lo que ella esperaba.

¡No podemos…! Exclamo Minato viendo a su esposa. No sabemos que paso con Danzo, y ahora que tal vez Madara se enteró de que Naruto será padre tratara de utilizar a su hijo para llegar a él, y no podemos confiar de todos en Konoha. Este es el mejor lugar donde puede estar Ayame.

Pero… Shizune miro a Kushina en busca de ayuda pero esta parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo su esposo. Entonces deben de traer a Tsunade sama, ella está más preparada para estos casos, yo… yo… no sé si podre sola. ¡No quiero que Ayame pierda a su hijo!

Yo iré por Tsunade dijo Kushina adelantándose a su esposo. Como tu dijiste no sabemos todavía en quien confiar en Konoha, y como tú eres tan conocido, creo que lo mejor sería que yo fuera…y sola dijo viendo como Tenten estaba por hablar

Tenten sabía que no era prudente que fuera a Konoha, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres al verla, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, pero cada vez sintiéndose impotente por no poder colaborar. Así que decidió que no importaba si se lo negaba la próxima vez ella participaría en lo que fuera.

**-0000-**

Hiashi observaba como la gente estaba reunida a los pies de la torre de la Hokage, creía al ver la gran cantidad de gente, que prácticamente toda la aldea estaba reunida en ese lugar. Él estaba junto a todo el clan Hyuga, el cual había decidido acudir en bloque a la convocatoria de la Hokage, al parecer tenía algo muy importante que comunicar.

Pero mírelo, es repugnante. No podemos permitir que un tipo como ese dirija a nuestro clan…

Hiashi dirigió su vista hacia donde Sanji, uno de los ancianos del concejo veía, y vio como Kon observaba el trasero de unas kunoichis que pasaban por ese lugar. Cualquier hombre seguiría con su vista a una mujer bella, pero lo repulsivo de Kon es que las observaba con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro y una de sus manos agarrándose el paquete sin importarle que estuvieran en público.

Después de un momento al parecer Kon sintió que alguien lo observaba y miro en la dirección del jefe del clan. Hiashi observo que al ver que era él, Kon lo miro de abajo hacia arriba y una gran sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su rostro, al parecer ya se sentía el nuevo jefe del clan

¡Maldito! Dijo entre dientes Sanji

Hiashi puso una mano en el hombro de Sanji y así evito que fuera a enfrentarse a Kon, que al ver la reacción del anciano se fue a situar al lado de su tío.

Creo que aprovecharan cualquier oportunidad para matarlo Hiashi sama. Al final de cuentas si Danzo está muerto no tienen que seguir ordenes de nadie y actuaran por cuenta propia.

Hiashi sabía que lo que dijo Sanji era cierto, pero aun no podía creer que Kon y su tío se hubieran aliado con Danzo para poder obtener el control del clan Hyuga, La infiltración de Neji en Raiz había dado sus frutos, y ahora sabían que Danzo había ofrecido quitarle el sello al tío de Kon con tal de que cuando ellos obtuvieran el control del clan Hyuga, todo el clan seria leal a Danzo. Y claro el tío de Kon con su gran ambición había aceptado esa oferta, pero sabiendo que él por su edad no podía dirigir al clan, había decidido utilizar a su sobrino, el cual no brillaba por ser inteligente, y que siempre estaba detrás de su tío para que con su influencia lo protegiera, ya que era un desastre también como shinobi.

En ese instante se escuchó un gran clamor de parte de la gente que estaba reunida al ver a la Hokage asomarse a la ventana. Después de un momento Hiashi vio como Tsunade con un gesto hacia que la gente guardara silencio y empezó a hablar.

Los he reunido para darles a conocer algo que nunca debió haber sido un secreto. El mantener oculta esta información hizo que la mayoría de ustedes mancillaran la memoria de uno de los más grandes héroes de Konoha. Despreciaron a su legado, lo insultaron, lo maltrataron, le negaron la comida, incluso algunos quisieron matarlo…

Hiashi noto la confusión en la mayoría de la gente, algunos se miraban unos a otros tratando de descifrar a que se refería la Hokage, pero sin embargo para él, si sus sospechas se confirmaban, representaban una gran oportunidad para salvar a su clan de un futuro que tuviera a Kon como jefe.

Tsunade veía a toda la gente que estaba reunida a los pies de la torre, comprendía que la mayoría por miedo al Kyubi hubiera hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse alejada de Naruto cuando este era un niño, incluso cuando aceptó el cargo como Hokage y se enteró de cómo habían tratado a Naruto decidió perdonarlos, al final de cuentas ella sabía lo que el miedo podía causar en una persona, y se dispuso apoyar a Naruto para que este se ganara poco a poco el respeto de toda la gente de la aldea.

Si hubiera sido por ella el primer día que tomo el cargo hubiera dicho a todos lo que ahora estaba por decir, pero como siempre sus dos concejeros se lo prohibieron, así que no le quedó otra que guardar silencio y esperar a que toda la gente reconociera a Naruto por sus propios méritos. Vio como la gente después de un momento volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia ella así que decidió continuar.

¡El Yondaime tuvo un hijo! Grito Tsunade viendo como algunas personas la veían con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que había dicho, otros tenían la boca abierta por la impresión.

Así es. Espero un momento antes de continuar. El hijo del Yondaime nació el mismo día que ataco el Kyubi… Ese día trágico, el Yondaime se vio obligado a tomar una decisión que de seguro fue la más difícil de su vida. Él como buen Hokage no pudo tomar a cualquier otro niño y utilizarlo para poder detener al poderoso Kyubi.

Tsunade noto como tras decir eso algunas personas agachaban la mirada, pero la gran mayoría al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras así que decidió aclarárselo a todos de una buena vez.

El Yondaime para salvar a la aldea sello al Kyubi dentro del cuerpo de su hijo ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaqui! Grito estas últimas palabras mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Se alegró al ver como algunas mujeres lloraban al asimilar la información, la gran mayoria de los hombres agachaban la cabeza avergonzados por sus actos y otros simplemente tenían la mirada perdida sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.

¡Así es, Naruto es hijo del Yondaime! ¡Aquel que arriesgo su vida como su padre para poder salvarnos del ataque del Akatsuki Pain! ¡Aquel al que ustedes dieron la espalda por un simple rumor! Después de gritar esto Tsunade se sintió cansada, si fuera por ella dejaría el cargo en este instante pero tenía que prepararse para pelear contra Madara, no podia dejar simplemente las cosas así. Lo primero era encontrar a Naruto, algo dentro de sí le decía que Naruto estaba con vida, por eso no se derrumbó cuando le trajeron las noticias de lo pasado en el país del demonio, pero ese algo que la tenía segura que Naruto estaba vivo también la tenía bastante inquieta.

Cuando estaba por decirle a toda la gente que por su culpa ahora no sabía que era de Naruto, vio en el techo de una casa a alguien que debería estar muerta, a esa persona que también creyó ver en Suna. Parpadeo y luego se froto los ojos con las manos esperando que la visión haya desaparecido, pero no fue así, Kushina la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un gesto de cabeza señalaba la montaña de los kages y luego en una nube de humo desaparecía. A Tsunade no le importó lo que estuviera pasando allá abajo con toda la gente, ni que alguien se asombrara por desaparecer así, simplemente se dirigió al lugar señalado.

Hiashi noto el extraño comportamiento de la Hokage, pero en estos momentos andaba concentrado en planear los pasos que tenía que seguir. Había apostado por la felicidad de sus hijas, pero con Hinata desaparecida y con Hanabi sin chacra, le habían puesto en una situación que hacía peligrar a su clan. Después de no encontrar a Hinata en el país del demonio, estos días se la había pasado orando para que su hija mayor se encontrara bien, para que su hija menor recuperara sus habilidades como kunoichi y por su sobrino que en estos momentos seguía en el hospital y no sabían cuando se recuperaría o si lo haría completamente.

Tengo que ir a encontrarlo dijo Hiashi mirando a Sanji

Si lo encuentra ¿está seguro que aceptara su oferta? Preguntó Sanji a su jefe

Hiashi medito un momento antes de contestar, sabía que arriesgaba mucho con este plan, pero después de que el concejo rechazara a casi todos los demás clanes, no le quedaba otra opción, sabía que el concejo de ancianos ahora que habían escuchado la noticia dada por la Hokage estarían de acuerdo con la alianza entre los dos clanes, y que eso ni el tío de Kon lo podría evitar.

No lo sé… Respondió finalmente Hiashi. Pero sabes que con la situación de Hanabi, poco a poco ese bastardo convencerá a todos los miembros del concejo que su sobrino es la mejor opción. Y a la mayoría no les importara que Kon sea un pésimo shinobi, solo escucharan la cháchara de ese tonto, al final los convencerá de que su sangre es la más pura en todo el clan.

Lamentablemente creo que tiene razón, así que yo me encargare de evitar que el concejo tome una decisión en su ausencia, y le aseguro que no me separare de Hanabi sama, no permitiré que ese repugnante de Kon se acerque a ella ni un metro. Dijo Sanji agachando la cabeza.

Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Dijo Hiashi antes de ir a su casa a prepararse para partir.

**-0000-**

Tsunade no podía creer lo que veía, se pellizco su brazo nuevamente para saber si estaba soñando.

Es la tercera vez que haces eso Tsunade, te lo vuelvo a repetir soy real. Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa en su rostro

La Senju se acercó lentamente y con algo de duda y escepticismo toco una de las mejillas de Kushina esperando que esta desapareciera, pero no lo hizo.

Eres real. Dijo la rubia después de un momento de silencio. ¿Pero cómo es posible? Si tú… ¡pero no envejeciste nada!

Mira quien lo dice… Respondió Kushina con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego te contare como es que yo estoy aquí, pero ahora vengo a por tu ayuda.

¿Por mi ayuda? Pregunto Tsunade e inmediatamente después agacho la cabeza al asimilar finalmente frente a quien estaba. Yo te falle… no cuide bien de tu hijo.

Pero que dices… si cuando te fuiste yo ni me había casado con Minato. Así que como ibas a saber que yo tenía un hijo, pero me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando te enteraste que Naruto era mi hijo.

Pero ahora…

No te preocupes Tsunade, sé que él no está muerto, pero ahora necesito que vengas conmigo. Dijo poniéndose seria. La vida de mi nieto y su madre están en peligro.

¿Nieto? ¡Pero de qué demonios hablas! Exclamo Tsunade

Por eso necesito que vengas conmigo. Al terminar de decir esto Kushina sujeto a Tsunade de la mano.

Tsunade simplemente se dejó guiar por Kushina mientras en su cabeza se repetía la palabra "Nieto"

**-0000-**

¡Déjalo ir o acaba con él de una vez! Grito Anko viendo como Naruto agarraba del cuello a un sujeto un poco más alto que él pero mucho más ancho.

A Anko no le importaba si el tipo vivía o no, de hecho creía que merecía morir, pero lo que le molestaba era lo que venía después de que Naruto lo matara. El hecho de que un Tenshi le hubiera salvado la vida y prácticamente reclutado le había dado unas habilidades que de hecho prefería no tener. Escucho el sonido que hacían los Burauzas al haber encontrado su presa, y vio como del suelo una mano negra comenzaba a emerger.

¡Maldición! Se dijo así misma. Ahora comenzarían los gritos de arrepentimiento y suplicas por perdón.

Dirigió su vista al grupo de personas a los que había salvado Naruto, los mismos veían con miedo a su salvador, bueno tal vez era comprensible ese miedo después de como Naruto había acabado con el otro asaltante. La mayoría del tiempo Naruto parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero su personalidad cambiaba drásticamente cuando tenía que pelear, y mucho más cuando veía que maltrataban a personas inocentes. Lo cual lamentablemente había pasado ya tres veces en su viaje.

Al parecer la gente de las aldeas pequeñas huían en masa hacia las aldeas shinobis en busca de refugio, nadie quería quedarse sin protección sobre todo al escuchar acerca de los ataques de los "hombres reptiles", y de cómo estos arrasaban con la aldea con la que se cruzaban y que era raro que dejaran sobrevivientes. Claro está no faltaba el que había tratado de aprovecharse de esta masiva migración y se había dedicado a asaltar a los viajeros. Pero lamentablemente para este par de shinobis renegados se habían cruzado en el camino de Naruto.

A Anko se le hizo extraño que la gente a la que Naruto había salvado no huyera despavorida después de ver como Naruto mataba a los asaltantes, tal como había pasado las anteriores veces. Dirigió su vista al cadáver del otro asaltante y miro aun con sorpresa como había quedado el tipo después del golpe de Naruto, había caído de costado y gracias a eso se podía notar como su cabeza había quedado con un gran hueco, el cual había sido causado por el puño de Naruto.

Aún tenía en su retina el momento en que Naruto de un solo puñetazo en la cara había matado al asaltante ¡su puño prácticamente había salido por su nuca! Ahora lo que se podía ver de la cabeza del sujeto eran sus orejas, su mandíbula inferior, algo de su frente y su cabello que parecía que por lo menos en la parte superior de la cabeza había quedado intacto. En este momento del gran agujero que quedo en su cabeza Anko vio como partes de su cerebro se esparcían lentamente por el suelo, y un poco alejado del cuerpo creyó ver lo que parecía ser un ojo, el cual milagrosamente no había explotado con el golpe.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía, tal como le había pasado las anteriores veces que había sido testigo de esto, era ver como el espíritu del muerto en turno, se quedaba viendo con una cara de incredulidad su propio cuerpo. Parecía que creyesen que esto no era más que un sueño, pero como había pasado en las anteriores veces el extraño ser de un cuerpo tan delgado que parecía ser simplemente de hueso, bueno si es que estos seres tenían huesos, le haría notar que esto realmente había pasado.

Si, el Hanta (cazador) del Shinigami había aparecido, y se acercaba lentamente a su presa. Las anteriores veces que Naruto había matado a los asaltantes este Hanta, como ahora, aparecía con su cuerpo completamente de un color negro, lo cual no había sucedido con el anciano que murió de un ataque al corazón cuando vio como Naruto mato a uno de los anteriores asaltantes. En esa ocasión el cuerpo del cazador era completamente blanco, y eso le tenía sumamente intrigada, pero cuando le pregunto a Naruto porque esta diferencia él le dijo que no tenía ni idea, solo le había dicho como se les llamaba. Pero algo que estos Hanta tenían en común eran sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color rojo, como los de Naruto. Esto le llevaba a la duda de que si el color de los ojos de Naruto eran por el poder del Kyubi, o por la intervención del Shinigami.

Pero no pudo pensar más en eso, ya que como esperaba los gritos del espíritu del asaltante se escucharon con gran estruendo al darse cuenta de que el Hanta lo sumergía en la tierra agarrándolo firmemente de las muñecas. Como quisiera ser como el resto de las personas, las cuales observaban a Naruto sin ver lo demás que ella veía, ni escuchar los gritos de súplica del espíritu. Pero en ese momento recordó como en el caso del espíritu del anciano, este acompañaba dócilmente al Hanta, hasta que poco a poco se difuminaban en el horizonte.

Se dio cuenta de que Naruto había esperado la aparición del Hanta para romper el cuello del sujeto y matarlo, Anko estaba segura de que quería que este sujeto sufriera viendo como el Hanta se llevaba el espíritu de su compañero y supiera lo que le esperaba. La Mitarashi estaba segura de que se había ensañado especialmente con este sujeto y no lo había matado rápidamente como a los demás, porque ambos escucharon decir al tipo cómo iba a gozar violando a cada una de las mujeres, mientras incluía en su mirada a la pequeña de seis años que se encontraba con el grupo de viajeros. Después de escuchar esto Naruto salió rápidamente del escondite en el cual se encontraban matando rápidamente a uno de los sujetos, y atrapando al otro.

Dirigió su vista al cadáver del sujeto que Naruto dejo caer al soltarlo finalmente, ya que no quería presenciar lo que nuevamente pasaría, y vio como el muy "valiente" se había orinado en sus pantalones. Después de que el griterío hubo pasado Anko decidió que era tiempo de continuar, pero se sorprendió al ver como la niña se acercaba rápidamente a Naruto y lo abrazaba por las piernas.

¡Gracias señor! ¡Gracias por salvar a mi padre! Dijo la pequeña entre sollozos agradecida de que Naruto haya detenido a los sujetos que momentos antes daban una paliza a su padre, y de que no ser por la intervención del rubio seguramente hubiera muerto.

Anko miro al resto de grupo de viajeros y vio como la mayoría daban un paso en pos de la niña, pero luego parecían pensárselo mejor y retrocedían, al parecer dejaban a la niña a su suerte. A excepción de la madre de la niña que miraba con una sonrisa a su hija mientras curaba las heridas de su esposo. Pero lo que le dejo muda fue ver, tras dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia Naruto, como este estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, mientras la pequeña retiraba la capucha de la cabeza de Naruto, dejando ver toda su cara y con más detalle sus ojos rojos.

La Mitarashi miro nuevamente al resto de los viajeros esperando que por cualquier motivo estos no estuvieran viendo el rostro del rubio, pero lamentablemente no era así, todos absolutamente todos miraban con mucha atención el rostro de la persona, la cual aunque les daba miedo, los había salvado. Anko respiro profundamente tratando de serenarse, sabía que ahora de boca en boca se correría la historia del muchacho rubio de ojos rojos que los había salvado.

¡Que no te dije que deberíamos de pasar desapercibidos…! ¡Sin embargo dejas que una niña te baje la capucha y todos vean tu rostro! Grito Anko después de que los viajeros se hubieran ido. ¡¿Me estas escuchando? Grito nuevamente al ver como Naruto se ponía la capucha y comenzaba a caminar lentamente.

Solo fue una niña… y unas cuantas personas más. Respondió Naruto mientras continuaba caminando lentamente.

¿Unas cuantas personas más…? Anko no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero antes de lanzarse a golpear al rubio se dijo que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, y aun les faltaban algunos lugares más por recorrer antes de dirigirse a Kiri. Y cuando volvieran de Kiri podría ponerse nuevamente a buscar a Kabuto para liquidarlo con sus propias manos.


End file.
